Dark times and Joy
by kimba17
Summary: AU. La vida de Rick Rodgers era un infierno del que podría escapar en unos pocos días. Pero cuando alguien es asesinado, la inspectora Kate Beckett se cruza en su camino, cambiando su rumbo en la vida para siempre. ¿Podrán ambos sobrevivir a lo que les espera? (En esta historia Johanna Beckett está viva).
1. Chapter 1

**He empezado esta nueva historia porque no me podía quitar la idea de la cabeza, pero prometo que seguiré con _Cuando fuimos al instituto_ en cuanto pueda. Mientras tanto, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. **

**Besos, kimba17**

* * *

Richard Rodgers estaba sentado en su habitual pupitre de su instituto. Intentaba concentrarse en la lección que el profesor de historia estaba dando, pero el dolor intenso que irradiaba de sus costillas no lo dejaba. Intentaba no removerse mucho en la silla, ya que cada vez que su torso hacía un ligero movimiento sentía un pinchazo de dolor insoportable. Respiraba con dificultad, ya que el movimiento de expansión de su pecho también le producía dolor.

Había estado peor antes. Cuando su padrastro le apetecía pasar un buen rato con los cuchillos iba al instituto con un dolor el doble de peor que el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aún así, no era agradable. Estaba dolorido, y tenía moratones en las piernas y los brazos, pero lo que más le dolía era el costado derecho. Tenía toda la piel que cubría sus costillas derechas de un color morado casi tirando a negro, y estaban bastante hinchadas. Sabía que no podía ir al hospital, los médicos tenían la obligación de denunciar el abuso de menores.

Pero dentro de una semana ya no sería menor, ya podría escaparse de ese infierno.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mujer entró en la mitad de la explicación del profesor. _Wow_, fue lo único que pudo pensar. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Como su pelo largo y rizado le caía sobre los hombros, y como esos ojos verdes te perforaban con la mirada, como si miraran a través de ti. Su cuerpo esbelto, sus curvas remarcadas por ese suéter arrapado que llevaba. Sus piernas largas que acaban en esos pies enfundados en unos tacones altísimos que hacían que se viera más poderosa de lo que ya era.

Su respiración se cortó durante un segundo cuando ella posó sus ojos en los de él. Inmediatamente se sintió desnudo, emocionalmente hablando claro, como si no le pudiera encontrar nada. Le aguantó la mirada pero cada vez estaba más nervioso. Su mirada tenía algo que no le gustaba, algo malo había pasado.

Ella desvió la mirada de él, y cuando giró un poco su cuerpo para hablarle al profesor, que ahora ya estaba delante de ella, vio como la luz se reflejaba en la placa de policía. Se quedó helado. ¿La policía? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Y porque lo había mirado a él? No tuvo tiempo de pensar una respuesta cuando ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos y habló con voz autoritaria.

\- Señor Rodgers, tiene que venir conmigo a comisaria.

Él se levantó y lentamente, intentando no hacer notar que su costado lo estaba matando, camino hasta salir de la clase.

* * *

No hablaron durante el tiempo que pasaron en el coche. Ella mantenía los ojos fijos en la carretera, y él seguía intentando ignorar el dolor que le provocaba el cinturón en su costado. Iba sentado en el copiloto, así que no estaba detenido. Pero si no lo habían detenido, ¿por qué estaba allí?

No entendía nada. Tampoco quería entenderlo. No le gustaba nada esa situación, sabía que algo malo había pasado.

Llegaron a comisaría y se bajaron del coche, ambos en silencio, sin dirigirse una sola mirada. Entraron por las puertas automáticas y Rick lo miró todo con un aire oscuro. Ya había estado allí antes. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos que no quería recordar en ese momento. Era recueros que ya habían estado enterrados bajo tanto dolor después de tantos años. Recuerdos que dolían más que las palizas de su padrastro.

La policía entró en una sala dónde había un sofá que parecía bastante incómodo y dos sillones más. También había dos sillas de madera de caoba distribuidas por la sala, y una barra con una máquina de café.

\- Espere aquí, señor Rodgers. Ahora mismo vuelvo -le dijo en tono serio y profesional.

\- Espere -le dijo antes de que la mujer saliera por la puerta. Señalo la máquina de café-, ¿puedo?

\- Por supuesto -y con eso se fue.

Miró por la ventana cómo iba hacia un escritorio y empezaba a remover los papeles que había sobre él. Un chico hispano se le acercó y empezó a hablarle mientras sostenía un informe. Ella frunció el ceño y empezó a mirar la carpeta que le sostenía y a el hombre. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, ella frunció aún más el ceño y cogió la carpeta de sus manos, rápidamente estudiando los contenidos que había dentro.

Rick apartó la mirada del cristal y se dispuso a hacer café. Justo acababa de terminar de prepararlo, cuando la extraña policía volvió a entrar.

\- ¿Quiere uno? –le ofreció amablemente él.

\- No gracias. Tenemos que hablar, señor Rodgers.

\- De acuerdo.

Cada vez estaba más nervioso, pero no quería que la policía lo viera en ese estado.

\- No me he presentado. Soy la inspectora Kate Beckett –dijo ella tendiéndole una mano para que la sacudiera.

Él alargó la mano y se la estrechó. Sonrió un poco cuando notó que saltaban chispas cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto por primera vez. Notó que ella intentaba ocultar un pequeño escalofrío y no le miraba a os ojos.

\- Le diría mi nombre, pero creo que ya lo sabe –le contestó intentando aliviar la tensión que de golpe se había instalad en la habitación.- ¿Me puede decir porque estoy aquí?

\- Lo siento mucho, pero su hermana ha sido encontrado muerta hace unas horas.

Su mundo se acabó de derrumbar. Su hermana. Su hermanita pequeña. La que él debía proteger y amar, y procurar que nadie ni nada le hiciese daño. Muerta. Estaba muerta.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La han apuñalado varias veces –contestó la inspectora. Su tono de voz ni siquiera tembló, era toda profesionalidad.

\- Hijo de puta –susurró.- Lo voy a matar –volvió a susurrar.

Sus ojo estaban llenos de ira, y apretó los puños con fuerza cuando se levantó del sofá en e que se había sentado antes de recibir la trágica noticia. Salió casi corriendo de la sala, mientas oía de fondo cómo esa inspectora, Kate Becket había dicho que se llamaba, gritaba su nombre y le decía que no habían terminado de hablar. Oyó como lo perseguía cuando llegó a la calle. Se puso a correr rumbo a su casa, dónde sabía que se encontraría al culpable de todo eso. La rabia y a culpabilidad le cegaban, haciendo que corriera más deprisa a pesar del incesante dolor de su costado, que ahora había aumentado hasta ser insoportable. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y en menos de diez minutos llegó a su destino.

Entro por la puerta con una furia impresionante.

\- ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡No te puedes esconder de mi cabronazo! –empezó a gritar.

Sus grito resonaba por las paredes silenciosas de la casa. Todo parecía en orden, no parecía que hubiese nadie en la casa hasta que una risa que le dio escalofríos a Rick retumbó con fuerza por la casa entera.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! –gritó él como respuesta cuando se acercaba a la persona que había emitido es ruido.

Giró la esquina de un pasillo y lo vio, de pie en medio de lo que era el salón, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Rick aptó los dientes y sus puños aún más, hasta que sus dedos ya empezaban a quedarse insensibles.

\- Lo has hecho tú, ¿verdad? ¡Tú has mandado que la mataran!

\- Mucho me temo que nunca lo sabrás, _hijo._

Cuando los oídos de Rick registraron la última palabra que había salido de los labios de ese hombre, reaccionó. Nunca le había gustado que ese monstro lo llamara hijo. Él ya tenía un padre, aunque se avergonzara de él y lo odiara y amaba a la vez.

Alzó el puño hasta cara de ese hombre. Y cuantas veces había fantaseado en poder hacer l que estaba a punto d suceder. Cuantas veces había deseado plantarle cara y darle una paliza hasta que estuviera a penas vivo. No se merecía menos.

Le dio un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula, y automáticamente sonó un _crack_. Esta rota. El hombre cayó al suelo y é se tiró encima de él, dándole más puñetazos.

Y así los encontró la inspectora minutos más tarde. Había visto cómo se metía esa casa, pero estaba muy alejada de él. Había que reconocérselo, el chico tenía muy buena resistencia. Con rapidez y sigilo se colocó detrás del chico, que seguía pegando al hombre mayor sin cesar.

\- Policía de Nueva York, ¡arriba las manos! –gritó a pleno pulmón mientras le apuntaba con el arma automática.

Él rápidamente se incorporó y alzó las manos. Estás estaban cubiertas con pegajosa sangre, y el hombre del suelo se reía a pesar de su labio partido, que seguramente necesitaría puntos, y su nariz y mandíbula rotas.

\- ¡De rodillas! –volvió a gritar.

Él obedeció aguantándole la mirada, desafiante. En cuanto sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, ella cogió sus esposas y esposó sus manos detrás de la espalda, diciéndole que estaba detenido y que tenía que guardar silencio. Después, llamó a una ambulancia para el hombre que estaba en el suelo, aún con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, y pidió refuerzos. También pidió que un equipo buscara pruebas en la casa. Si el chico había venido allí, tenía que estar relacionado con el que de su hermana.

Se llevó a Richard de vuelta a comisaria, pero esta vez lo llevó en silencio, pero con una mano firme en su antebrazo a la sala de interrogatorios. Se marchó de la sala y él se volvió a quedar solo. Se miraba en el espejo que tenía delante, sabiendo muy bien que si no estaban ya personas mirando a través de él los estaría muy pronto.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, la inspectora Beckett volvió a entrar, sujetando un grueso archivo entre sus manos.

\- Señor Rodgers, tiene usted bastantes antecedentes.

Él no se inmutó. No lo veía necesario. Si tenía muchos antecedentes, pero no veía relevante ese dato en la conversación que deberían estar teniendo.

\- Por peleas callejeras, un robo en un supermercado… Sin embargo, no fue enviado a ningún correccional en ninguno de los casos.

Eso también era verdad. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo sucedió eso. Se metió en líos, en algunos por voluntad propia y en otros involuntariamente, pero siempre salía ileso.

\- ¿Me puede decir la razón de porqué los cargos fueron retirados en todos los casos?

\- No lo sé –murmuró mirando la mesa.

Aún tenía las esposas puestas, y la posición en que estaba hacia que sus dolor en las costillas se intensificara y no pudiera pensar con claridad. Al fin y al cabo correr no había sido tan buena idea.

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- No lo sé –contestó él más firmemente, levantando la mirada de la mesa para encontrarse con unos ojos determinados a encontrar la verdad.- Cuando me arre3staron, todas las veces me dejaron una noche en la celda de la comisaría en la que estuviera, y al día siguiente me dejaban ir. No sé porque, nunca quise preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué robó ese supermercado?

\- Porque ella tenía hambre –respondió con voz grave.

Su hermana. Ya no estaba, se había ido. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Debería de haber estado en el colegio, debería haberse asegurado de que entraba en el colegio. Sólo tenía catorce años, era una niña. No se merecía esto.

\- ¿Y todas las peleas?

\- Trabajo sin contrato en un barrio pobre. Salgo tarde de trabajar, y normalmente hay el borracho que me ataca. Todas las peleas fueron defensa propia.

\- ¿Sin contrato?

\- Con todo mi respeto, pero ¿a usted que le importa? No le pienso decir para quién trabajo para que vaya y le metan una multa porque tiene un trabajador sin contrato. Me estaba haciendo un favor, así que no espere que lo delate.

Ella pareció sorprendida ante sus palabras. Sonaban tan sinceras, tan crudas, tan leales. Nunca hubiera pensado que ese chico de diecisiete años tuviera ese gran sentido de lealtad.

\- ¿Por qué ha pegado al señor Bracken?

Al oír mencionar ese nombre apretó los puños y empujó sus muñecas contra el metal de las esposas. Cerró la mandíbula con fuerza y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, una posición con la cual estaba preparado para cualquier imprevisto. Sabía que algo podía pasar. Todo podría ocurrir, él estaba al mando. Tenía contactos poderosos por toda la ciudad de Nueva York, y básicamente gobernaba sobre todo lo que era el mercado ilegal y el dinero negro por allí.

\- Porque él ha ordenado matarla.

* * *

**Dejad una review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicos, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Hoy estaba inspirada, cosa que normalmente pasa poco :)**

**¡Espero que os guste y disfrutéis mucho leyéndolo!**

**Dejad una review, que no cuesta nada :)**

* * *

\- ¿Tiene alguna prueba de eso? -preguntó la inspectora con una ceja alzada. Era obvio que no creía que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Rick respiró profundamente dos veces, intentando que su ira no aumentara. Sabía que la inspectora tenía razón, no tenía ninguna prueba.

\- No.

El dolor de su costado aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba. La inspectora aún no le había quitado las esposas, y la posición de sus brazos hacia que el dolor güera más insoportable.

Él la miró a los ojos cuando contestó, y estuvieron unos segundos aguantándose las miradas hasta que Rick no pudo soportar el dolor de sus costillas y dejó caer su frente contra la mesa.

La policía lo miró atentamente, pensando que quizá ya se había roto, que empezaría a llorar la muerte de su hermana. Era el primer año que hacía de inspectora, y su reacción ante esa noticia la había pillado por sorpresa. Esperó a ver si cuerpo temblara por los sollozos, o a ver cómo las lágrimas caían sobre la fría mesa, pero las siguientes palabras que dijo el chico la pillaron por sorpresa.

\- ¿Puede quitarme las esposas? -su dolor se hacía evidente en su voz- Por favor -suplicó en un susurro.

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa para quitarle las esposas. Sabía que no se iría, que no intentaría escapar en cuanto tuviera las manos liberadas. No sabía porque, pero pensaba que el dolor que había podido escuchar en su voz era real. Por alguna razón, confiaba en él. Rodeó la mesa lentamente, y cogió la llave que abría las esposas. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Las esposas se abrieron un _click_, y la inspectora se las quitó lentamente de las muñecas enrojecidas.

Él, con la frente todavía apoyada en la mesa, suspiró aliviado mientras mientras movía lentamente sus brazos hacia su regazo. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando empezó el movimiento, pero pronto disminuyó un poco. Le seguía doliendo como nunca, pero ya o era tan insoportable como antes. Aún se preguntaba como había podido salir corriendo en ese estado.

\- ¿Le pasa algo? -preguntó la inspectora.

Él levantó su cara de la mesa e intentó que no se notara que le dolía nada.

\- No, inspectora. Estoy bien -respondió solamente.

\- Bien. ¿Porque cree que el señor Bracken ha asesinado a su hermana?

\- No lo ha hecho. Al menos no él directamente. No es tan estúpido, inspectora. Es senador, nunca se ensuciaría las manos con un asesinato.

\- Sabe, señor Rodgers, lo que me está contando me parece un cuento de niños. ¿De verdad espera que me crea que su padre ha contratado a alguien para asesinar a su propia hija?

\- ¡Él no es nuestro padre! -gritó él con furia. Estampó los puños contra la mesa, haciendo que un agudo dolor le recorriera desde el costado hasta la punta de sus extremidades.

La inspectora ni se inmutó. Observó como daba varias respiraciones profundas, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, antes de volver a hablar.

\- Me da igual si me cree o no, inspectora. ¿Cree que es un cuento de niños? Allá usted. Igualmente si me creyera tampoco lo podría poner entre rejas, tiene demasiado poner sobre personas importantes. Ni usted ni yo podríamos ponerle en la cárcel.

La inspectora volvió a fruncir el ceño. Le aguantó la mirada al chico. A Rick le pareció que estaba ofendida. No había querido ofenderla, no había querido insinuar que no era buena en su trabajo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Nunca lo podrían hacer. Ni siquiera valía la pena decirle que le pegaba des de los doce años, sabía que se iría con la suya cómo siempre.

\- El señor Bracken no ha presentado cargos contra usted, pero aún así está arrestado hasta que alguien pueda pagar la fianza -cambió de tema con frialdad.

\- De acuerdo.

Ya le daba igual. Le daba igual si acababa yendo a la cárcel, o acababa tirado en la calle sin nada que comer. Su hermana estaba muerta, ya no tenía nadie más por quién vivir, por quién mantenerse firme y fuerte. Cada vez que veía su cara sonriente, su corazón daba un vuelco. Ahora no la vería nunca más.

Ella se levantó y le lanzó una mirada para que lo siguiera. Él se levantó de la silla y inmediatamente su dolor se intensificó al esfuerzo, pero lo enmascaró rápidamente. La siguió fuera de la sala de interrogatorios y empezaron a andar por largo pasillo pasillo de paredes pálidas. Los otros detectives o policías de menor rango se giraban para observarlo, pero él sólo mantenía la mirada fija en la espalda de la inspectora.

Al girar una esquina, de repente lo vio. Lo vio hablando con el chico hispano que le había dado el informe a la inspectora. Se tensó y dejo de andar, se paró en seco en medio del pasillo. Ella en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, y se giró para observarle. Estaba unos metros más hacia delante, pero en cuanto vio a quien estaba mirando Rick empezó a caminar hacia él. Un segundo antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Bracken alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa a Rick. Éste inmediatamente empezó a dar un paso hacia él cuando unas finas manos se posaron sobre sus costillas hinchadas. Un gritó de dolor resonó por la comisaria, Y Rick se giró para apoyar una mano en la pared mientras con la otra agarraba con el puño cerrado la zona de su camiseta que estaba en contacto con sus moratones.

\- ¿Está bien? -preguntó la inspectora, que ahora se había colocado a su lado.

Él intentó tomar respiraciones lo máximo de profundarse sin hacerse daño, pero seguían siendo demasiado superficiales.

\- Si -contestó sin aliento.- Sólo... ¿déjeme un minuto, quiere? -le dijo en un esfuerzo por decir todas las palabras sin pausarse para respirar.

\- Venga conmigo.

Le cogió del brazo suavemente y lo llevó hasta la sala de descanso de los policías.

\- Siéntate -le ordenó.

Rick se sentó con dificultad, intentando no doblar mucho su torso.

\- ¿Me... -cogió aire- pensaba que estábamos... -volvió a inspirar con dificultad- yendo hacia mi celda? -finalmente preguntó.

\- Quítate la camiseta -volvió a ordenar.

\- No -le contestó rotundamente.

\- Ahora, señor Rodgers, o me aseguraré de que se pase más tiempo del necesario en la celda.

\- Haga lo que le de la gana -replicó, ya cansado por toda esa situación.

\- Señor Rodgers, necesito saber si está físicamente herido. Lo tengo que poner en mi informe.

Era mentira. Le intrigaba ese chico que parecía un hombre. Al principio, cuando había ido al colegio a recoger a un tal Richard Rodgers se imaginó un chico delgado, pequeñito, con cara de adolescente y acné. Pero se encontró a una persona muy distinta. Se encontró a un chico, no un hombre, de espaldas anchas y cuerpo definido, alto y atlético. Tenía la mandíbula bien marcada y un poco de barba de un día o dos, la cual hacía que se viera muy sexy.

\- No puedo quitármela -murmuró.- No puedo levantar mi brazo derecho lo suficiente.

\- Venga -Rick se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mandar. Ocultó una sonrisa que en seguida se convirtió en una mueca interna. ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo en un momento cómo ese?

Habían asesinado a su hermana ese mismo día, no podía sonreír. Había fallado, no la había protegido, no había cumplido con su deber de hermano mayor. No se merecía sonreír. No se merecía ser feliz. Lo que se merecía era vivir en un infierno mucho peor del infierno en el que ya había estado.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta ella. La inspectora llevó sus manos hasta el final de su camiseta, y empezó a levantarla poco a poco, con delicadeza. Abrió mucho los ojos cando vio lo que se escondía bajo la camiseta. Tenía casi todas las costillas derechas moradas e hinchadas. No sabía decir muy bien si estaban rotas, pero no tenían muy buena pinta. Eso tenía que doler.

\- ¿Quién se lo ha hecho? -preguntó en un susurró.

Él le miró con las cejas alzadas. Su tono de voz había abandonado toda su profesionalidad y había sonado como si de verdad le importara su bienestar. Vio que de repente fruncía el ceño y notó como un dedo pasaba por una de las diversas cicatrices que tenía. Exactamente estaba recorriendo una de las más feas, que empezaba en su clavícula y descendía hasta pocos centímetros de su pezón izquierdo.

\- Bracken -contestó con voz potente.

Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. Reflejaban simpatía y preocupación.

\- Debemos llevarle a un hospital.

\- No -dijo firmemente. Ella le miró, esperando alguna explicación más, pero él no especificó.- Por favor, un hospital no.

\- De acuerdo -le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.- Espere aquí -ordenó mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y salía de la habitación.

Rick se vio otra vez sólo en la habitación. No era la misma que en la que había estado antes de ser arrestado, pero se parecía mucho. También había una máquina de café, y susposu que no habría ningún inconveniente en qe se hiciera uno.

Estaba ya casi terminado cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. Se giró y vio que la inspectora volvía a entrar.

\- ¿Es usted adicto? -preguntó divertida.

\- Algo así. No me llame de usted, no tengo ni dieciocho años.

\- Entonces tu tampoco e llames de usted, no soy tan vieja -le dijo. Se acercó un poco a él.- Un amiga va a venir a examinarte a comisaría. ¿Te parece?

\- Claro. Gracias por no llevarme al hospital.

\- No hay problema, pero si tienes costillas rotas tienes que ir.

\- A sus órdenes, inspectora.

\- Beckett, llámame Beckett -le aclaró.

\- ¿Por tu apellido? -preguntó curioso.

\- Cosas de polis, supongo -le dijo sonriendo.- Por cierto, tienes que quitarte la camiseta.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedo -susurró apartando la mirada de ella y concentrándose en la recién taza de café aún en la cafetera.

Cogió la taza con su mano izquierda y se apoyó en la barra, dándole la espalda a Beckett. Su brazo derecho estaba pegado a su estómago para no hacerse más daño con moviemientos bruscos. Ya no tenía que ocultar que le dolía, así que deicidió dejar de disimular.

\- ¿Y si te ayudó? -le dijo con un tono tierno y a la vez apenado.

Él se giró para ver si hablaba en serio. Vio la determinación en sus ojos, pero también la compasión. Al menos no había ni un rastro de pena. Lo que no soportaba es que la gente sintiera pena por él, no la necesitaba.

Se encogió de hombros y ella lo interpretó cómo un sí. Empezó a levantarle el tejido y le murmuró que levantara un poco el brazo izquierdo. Dejó la taza de café en la barra y siguió las instrucciones que ella le indicaba. Consiguieron sacar el brazo izquierdo, y se dispusieron a sacara la cabeza del cuello de a camiseta. Lo hicieron sin mucho dificultad, mientras él se agachaba ligeramente porque, a pesar de que ella llevaba unos tacones altísimos, él aún le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Al final, deslizaron la tela por el brazo derecho de Rick, que seguía ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de su costado.

Beckett dejó la camiseta en una pequeña mesa que tenían al lado, y lo examinó de más cerca su torso. Vio las cicatrices marcadas en un su piel, un recordatorio de los seis años anteriores. Pasó su dedo por una cicatriz distinta a la que había acariciado antes, que se encontraba cerca de su hueso de la cadera. Ella miraba su torso con una fascinación y con un horror que se mezclaba en sus ojos, mientras él observaba atentamente todos los pequeños movimientos que hacía, y las distintas emociones que cruzaban la faz de su rostro.

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta suavemente, haciendo que se separaran al instante. Una chica de piel oscura entró por la puerta, interrumpió ese momento tan íntimo que estaban compartiendo. La chico le lanzó una mirada significativa a Beckett, pero esta sólo rodó los ojos e l ignoró.

\- Bueno, supongo que tu eres mi paciente -se dirigió a Rick.- Doctora Lanie Parish, encantada de conocerte -le extendió una mano y él la apretó con firmeza.

\- Richard Rodgers. Encantado, Doctora Parish.

\- Llámame Lanie, anda, que no soy tan vieja -lo cogió por los hombros y puso su torso directamente delante de ella. Empezó a observar con detenimiento la zona afectada.- ¿Haces deporte, eh? -dijo medio en broma.

\- ¡Lanie! -la riño la inspectora.- Lo siento Rodgers, los límites no existen para ella.

\- No importa. Hago boxeo, por si te interesa Lanie -dijo en voz grave. No era un tema del que le gustase hablar. Hacia boxeo con una finalidad: poder matar a puñetazos al hombre que amenazó a su hermana. Nadie sabía por qué lo hacía excepto el hombre al que tenían que ir destinados los puñetazos. Ni si quera su hermanita pequeña lo sabía.

Lanie presionó un poco sobre la hinchada piel de sus costillas y él apretó con un fuerza su mandíbula, haciendo que aun se le notara más en el rostro, y respiró entre sus dientes.

\- Lo siento -se disculpó la forense.- Tenía que comprobar que no estuvieran rotas. Tienes suerte, ninguna está rota, pero te ha ido de muy poco. Necesitas descansar la próxima semana, es decir, nada de boxeo ni instituto. Tendrías que estar esposado en una cama -miró a Kate cuando pronunció esa última parte, pero ella volvió a rodar los ojos ante el comentario inapropiado de su amiga.- Y tienes que tomarte analgésicos. Muchos analgésicos.

\- Eso no será necesario -respondió.

Sabía que había estado mucho peor que ahora. Bracken no le dejaba tomar analgésicos de ningún tipo, y cuando le pegaba una paliza y después le ataba las manos en la cabecera de su cama para empezar con los cuchillos, el dolor era el más insoportable que el de ese momento.

Lanie lo miró con las enarcadas, toa su cara irradiando diversión. Por supuesto que no se creía que podía aguantar el dolor. Aunque hubiese visto las cicatrices, nunca se hubiera imaginado en que situaciones se le produjeron o cómo tuvo que aguantarlas, sobretodo cuando él mismo se tenía que aplicar alcohol encima, ya que Bracken no le dejaba vendárselas. Decía que era un gasto innecesario, que las vendas eran demasiado buenas para él.

\- Oh, créeme Lanie, no será necesario. Ha hecho un sprint de más minutos en este estado... -intervino Beckett en la conversación silenciosa que estaba teniendo. Él con el ceño fruncido y Lanie con una expresión incredulidad en el rostro.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó ahora asombrada. Beckett asintió.- Vaya.

El silencio reinó en la habitación otra vez. Lanie se miraba el pecho de Rick curiosa, intentando averiguar qué escondían esas cicatrices y contusiones. Después de unos segundos, Lanie reaccionó y se giró hacia Beckett.

\- Kate, ya tengo la autopsia que me pediste .le anuncio.

La mano de Rick inmediatamente formó un puño. Aún no so podía creer que nunca más vería a su hermana. Pero tenía que ver su cuerpo por última vez, para asegurarse de que todo eso no era una pesadilla, sino que era la cruda realidad. Tenía que verla con sus propios ojos una última vez, para despedirse, para disculparse por haberle fallado cómo hermano mayor.

\- Quiero verla -anunció firmemente.

Lanie miró a Beckett con una miada interrogante, preguntándole silenciosamente de qué estaba hablando el chico.

\- Rodgers... -empezó la inspectora.

\- Quiero verla -repitió un poco más fuerte. Su tono e torno más grave y más enfadado.

La inspectora soltó un suspiró de resignación, pero al final accedió.

\- Está bien. Pero en cuanto volvamos te vas directo a tu celda, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto, inspectora. ¿Quién le ha hecho la autopsia? -preguntó. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si la autopsia a la qué se había referido Lanie era la de su hermana.

\- Lanie -contestó en un susurró.

La forense abrió mucho los ojos. Mierda, era el hermano de la chica de catorce años que acababa de abrir sobre la mesa.

\- Mierda -musitó-, tú eres el hermano de Alexis Rodgers, ¿verdad? -el aludido asintió, sus mirada dura. La forense de repente se sintió intimidada por esa mirada tan cruda y real, por ese dolor que se escondía tras esas órbitas azules.- Lo siento mucho.

\- Está bien, me alegra que hayas sido tú quién haya hecho la autopsia.

Rick no intentó ni sonreír. Sabía que sería un intento fallido antes de empezar.

\- ¿Te llevamos, Lanie? -preguntó la inspectora, viendo lo incómoda que estaba su amiga.

\- Claro.

Beckett saló de la sala de descanso y empezó a andar haca el ascensor. Sabía que esos dos la seguirían. El chico debía hacerlo, y Lanie no se iba a perder una oportunidad de meterse con ella a causa del niño.

Estuvieron todo el camino haca la morgue en silencio, con Lanie de copiloto y Rick en el asiento de atrás. La inspectora no dejó de mirar el retrovisor cada diez segundos para ver cómo se encontraba él, pero siempre veía la misma imagen: Rick mir´´ando por la ventana atentamente, cómo si le importara lo qu había fuera, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

De repente Beckett sintió el deso de coger todo ese sufrimiento y cogerla ella. Tenía el deseo de poder hacer que dejara de sufrir, de sentir tanto dolor. Sólo ese sentimiento había sido así de fuerte. Cuando apuñalaron a su madre. Por suerte, según el relato que contaba ella, el que la apuñalo ya había llamado a una ambulancia y procuró presionar la herida. El hombre le explicó que tenía que hacerlo, que no tenía otra elección si quería que no enviasen a otro hombre a rematarla. Debían pensar que él había fallado, y que entonces la madre de Beckett estaría a salvo.

Finalmente llegaron a la morgue, y aquí fue dónde Lanie se puso delante de los tres y empezó a guiarlos por los intricados pasadizos. Al cabo de varios pasillos de paredes blancas y varias esquinas giradas, llegaron a una puerta blanca que daba al laboratorio dónde se hacían las autopsias. Lanie empujó la puerta y lentamente entró en la habitación, seguida por Rick, a pocos centímetros de ella. Caminó directamente a la mesa dónde sabía que se encontraba Alexis Rodgers. Su cuerpo entero estaba tapado por un fino papel azul turquesa. Lanie se posicionó a la altura de la cabeza de la adolescente, y miró a Beckett, que estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, mientras deslizaba unos pocos centímetros el papel para dejar su cara al descubierto.

Beckett notó desde la puerta cómo Rodgers se tensaba al ver el cuerpo de su hermana, y como apretaba las manos en dos firmes puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Decidió que en ese momento era mejor que estuviera sólo, y que pudiera tener un poco de intimidad para poder despedir a su hermana.

\- Lanie y yo te esperamos fuera.

Con eso dicho, las dos mujeres salieron sin decir palabra ninguna, dejándolo sólo.

Rick acarició con sus nudillos, un poco hinchados por haber pegado a Bracken, la mejilla de Alexis. Estaba fría, y eso no le gustó. Pero al fin y al cabo, así era cómo es sentían los cuerpos muertos, sin vida. No dijo nada, sólo contemplo su cara relajada, casi angélica, por unos últimos instante.

\- Lo siento mucho -un lágrima le resbaló por una mejilla, pero rápidamente se la secó. Ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

Se agachó lo mejor que pudo y presionó sus labios hirviendo contra la fría y tenue piel de su hermana. Le susurró un último adiós y se marchó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste y que dejéis alguna review, que me ayudan mucho a seguir con la historia.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Salió de la sala dónde yacía el cuerpo ahora inerte de su hermana, y se encontró con la inspectora y la forense.

Beckett murmuró un algo que sonó como un "te veo luego Lanie" y se giró para irse. El chico iba a dos pasos detrás suyo, siguiéndola sin inmutarse. Ambos sabían lo que tocaba ahora. Ella tenía que encerrarle hasta que alguien pagara su fianza, y tenía la sensación de que su padrastro no lo haría. No sabía muy bien porque, pero no quería encerrar a ese chico. No le parecía justo. Sí, era verdad que había agredido a alguien sin un motivo muy aparente, pero el hombre al que había pegado lo había estado maltratando desde hacía un tiempo ya, o al menos eso deducía teniendo en cuenta sus cicatrices.

Llegaron a la comisaria y, sin decir nada, la inspectora empezó a andar haca los calabozos. Llegaron allí y abrió la puerta de una de las celdas, silenciosamente dándole paso. El chico entró sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, y fue a recostarse en el futón inmediatamente. Se giró hacia la pared, apoyando el cuero dónde no tenía las costillas machacadas, con un brazo debajo la cabeza que hizo que se le notaran más los músculos del brazo.

La inspectora se mordió el labio y cerró la celda. Ese chico era una tentación. Lo observó durante unos minutos más antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Salió de allí y en seguida se encontró con su compañero.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu chico? -preguntó el hispano.- Lo he visto gritar y después Lanie ha venido. ¿Está bien?

Beckett intentó no ruborizarse cuando Esposito menciono a "su chico".

\- Tiene las costillas del lado derecho molidas. Lanie ha dicho que un poco más y las hubiera tenido todas rotas. Le ha mandado una semana de reposo absoluto en la cama.

\- ¿Costillas casi rotas? -preguntó curioso y sorprendido.

\- Su padre -después recordó cómo de enfadado se puso cuando pronunció que ningún padre querría matar a su propia hija. Cómo había gritado que ese monstruo no era su padre. Ahora entendía porque se había puesto de ese modo.- Digo, su padrastro.

\- ¿Y no lo ha denunciado?

\- No. Pero parece que esto lleva así desde hace bastantes años. Tiene cicatrices de cortes profundos por todo el torso.

\- ¿Su madre?

\- Muerta -murmuró ella.

\- ¿Su padre?

\- No se sabe. Según el informe, se divorciaron hace siete años, pero ha desaparecido del mapa. La madre tenía la custodia completa de los niños. Se volvió a casar con el senador William Bracken dos años más tarde de la desaparición de su ex-marido.

\- Supongo que Bracken no va a pagar la fianza.

\- No. Pero tenemos que hacer algo con él, no podemos dejarle ahí para siempre.

\- Podrías acogerlo hasta que reuniese el dinero -ella alzó una ceja, incrédula.- Digo que estaría bajo custodia policial, y no tendría que estar en una celda.

\- Me lo pensaré.

Se fue hacia su escritorio y se apoyó en él, mirando la pizarra dónde estaba colgada la foto de Alexis Rodgers.

Asesinada a a les 10:37 de esa mañana, con cuatro puñaladas en la espalda. Lanie la había informado que la primera herida que si hizo fue la mortal, que el hombre que la hizo sabía lo que hacía y las otras tres puñaladas fueron por puro placer. ¿Qué clase de hombre enfermo podía hacer eso? No se podía creer que alguien disfrutara apuñalando a una niña. Una niña. Por Dios santo. La vida no era justa. La inspectora sabía que Alexis no se merecía eso, pero también sabía su hermano tampoco. No se merecía las palizas, los cortes, robar para que su hermana pudiera comer, la muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre... Aún no sabía como podía estar ahí, en esa celda, y levantarse del suelo. Si todo eso le estuviese pasando a ella, no se volvería a levantar de su cama en toda su vida.

No tenían pistas. No tenían ni una pista. No había testigos, ni huellas, ni fibras. Nada. No tenían absolutamente nada. Ese caso era frustrante. Aún tenían que acabar de investigar a Bracken, pero si Rick decía la verdad, no encontrarían nada. Él tenía razón, Bracken era senador, no se expondría a que lo acusasen, no sería tan despreocupado cómo para dejar algún rastro que o llevara hasta él.

Miró la hora de su móvil. Las 23:06. Era muy tarde, mañana miraría el caso con los ojos frescos. Cogió su bolso, y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se paró en medio del pasillo pensando e el muchacho que estaba encerrado en la celda ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que salir de allí si nade le pagaba la finanza? Pensó en las palabras de Esposito durante unos segundos, y al final suspiró abatida. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hasta el despacho de su capitán, que ya recogía para marcharse también. Llamó a la puerta suavemente y la abrió después de oír un "adelante".

\- Capitán -lo saludó.

\- Beckett, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? Vete a casa Kate -el capitán Montgomery tenía una muy buena relación la inspectora. Era como una hija para ella.

\- En realidad señor, he venido a hacerle propuesta.

\- Dime -la curiosidad lo venció y dejó de recoger sus cosas para poner toda su atención en la inspectora.

\- El hermano de la víctima, bueno, ha agredido a su padrastro y ahora mismo está en una celda en comisaria. Cómo su padrastro no ha presentado cargos, debe estar aquí hasta que alguien pague su fianza, pero Bracken no pagará. Así que había pensado que, con su permiso, podría acogerlo en mi casa como custodia policial hasta que pueda reunir el dinero para pagar.

El capitán la miró sorprendido. Sabía que Beckett se tomaba los casos muy en serio y simpatizaba con las personas que habían sufrido esa pérdida, pero nunca la había visto tan involucrada en un caso.

\- ¿Qué hará con él cuando tenga que venir a comisaria? No puede traerlo a pasar el día cuando tiene una pizarra en medio de toda la comisaria con el caso de su hermana colgado en ella.

\- Si le parece, lo llevaré a casa de mis padres. Ambos son abogados señor, será como la custodia policial.

Montgomery la observó durante unos segundos. Veía la determinación en sus ojos.

\- Muy bien, Beckett. Pero te lo llevas mañana por la mañana. Ahora es muy tarde para hacer lo trámites.

\- Gracias, señor. Buenas noches.

Se giró y salió del despacho. _Genial, ahora tengo que llamar a mis padres y convencerlos de que le dejen quedarse_, pensó con sarcasmo.

La inspectora se marchó de delante de su celda unos segundos después de que se recostara. Las costillas seguían doliéndole mucho, pero no era más de lo que ya había soportado antes. Miró a la pared fijamente, esperando que algo de su vida cambiara, que despertara de esa pesadilla. Pero el tiempo pasó, y él seguía mirando la pared pitada de gris pálido. De repente, una lágrima salió de su ojo y fue haciendo su recorrido hasta su oreja. Él la apartó rápidamente, no quería llorar en ese momento, pero su mente y su cuerpo tenían otras ideas. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, saltando el puente de su nariz asta rodar por la mejilla contraria, ya que estaba tumbado. El chico estaba en silencio. Ni un sollozo, ni un ruido, nada. Sólo lágrimas que bañaban su cara. Su cuerpo estaba quieto, no temblaba, estaba inmóvil.

Imágenes de su hermanita pasaban por su cabeza. Cómo sonreía, cómo hacia moritos cuando se enfadaba con él porque la molestaba, cómo lo abrazaba al llegar a casa. No habían tenido una vida fácil, pero Rick procuró que la suya fuera lo más normal posible. Nunca se saltaba una comida, podía ir al cine con sus amigas, podía ir a alguna cena o fiesta de vez en cuando. Nunca le faltaba material escolar, tenía todos los libros, e iba a una escuela más buena que él. Al fin y al cabo, de los dos hermanos ella era quién tenía futuro académico. Se acordó de lo feliz que se puso cuando por primera vez en meses él le dio dinero para ir a cenar con sus amigos. Cómo lo había abrazado con fuerza y le había susurrado un "gracias" al oído. Un "gracias" tan sincero, tan margo, que él aún la estrechó más contra su pecho y no la dejó ir hasta que ella le dijo que no podía respirar. Se acordó de cuando se metía en la cama con ella para reconfortarla de alguna pesadilla. Había estado haciendo eso desde que ella tenía cinco años, y no había parado nunca. La acurrucaba contra su cuerpo y le murmuraba palabras reconfortantes al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo hasta que volvía a dormirse.

Y con todos esos recuerdos, tan felices, con tanto dolor, y su cara bañada en lágrimas, consiguió dormirse.

Beckett llegó a la comisaría el día siguiente con la intención de sacar al chico de su celda. Había llamado a su madre y le había explicado por encima, ya que no podía dar detalles porque era un caso abierto. Simplemente le había contado que un chico había perdido a su hermana y le dio una paliza a su padrastro porque creía que era él quien lo había hecho, y que estaba arrestado hasta poder pagar la fianza. Le había dicho que el chico no e lo merecía, y que iba a acogerlo como custodia policial pero de momento no podía llevarlo a comisaría por el tema de su hermana, así que durante el día se quedaría en su casa.

Su madre aceptó más rápidamente de lo que ella esperaba, pero en realidad no le extraño. Beckett había salido a ella, con el mismo sentido de la justicia. Su madre podía ver claramente que lo que le estaba pasando a Rick no era justo, y no tardó un segundo en ofrecer su ayuda.

Saló del ascensor y rápidamente puso rumbo hacia la celda. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró una cosa que no esperaba. Rick estaba tumbado en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos. Estaba empapado en sudor, e iba moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Entró rápidamente en la celda y se agachó a su lado.

Con cuidado, le apartó unos mechones de pelo castaño que tenía enganchados en la frente.

\- Rodgers -dijo con el tono más dulce que podía encontrar en ese instante.- Vamos, Rodgers despierta, sólo es un sueño.

Aún así, él no se despertaba. Seguía en en el mismo estado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro sin parar. Entonces ella le agarró el brazo y lo sacudió con fuerza.

\- Rodgers, despierta -le dijo en tono firme. Lo sacudió una vez más y de repente abrió los ojos.

Se incorporó rápidamente, e hizo una mueca al sentir como el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo a causa del movimiento brusco. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro y había una mujer delante suyo. Empezó a retroceder como pudo por el suelo hasta chocarse con la pared. Eso hizo que soltara un leve gemido de dolor, pero siguió analizando los alrededores.

Al final, vio cómo la mujer que le miraba con cariño y comprensión era la inspectora Beckett. Empezó a hacer respiraciones más profundas, ya que su respiración en ese momento era muy agitada, y se fijó en que estaba empapado en sudor. Se paso una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo, y vio como la inspectora se mordía el labio al verle. Éste sonrió para sus adentros, pero esa sensación no duro demasiado. Las imágenes de su pesadilla aún se repetían en su memoria. Cada pesadilla que había tenido se le quedaba gradaba a fuego en la mente.

\- ¿Que hace aquí, inspectora? -volvió a llamarla de usted sin darse cuenta, era la costumbre.

\- He pensado que en una celda no vas a conseguir dinero para pagar tu fianza, así que te vienes conmigo.

\- No -se levantó y camino hasta el futón para recostarse en la misma postura en la que se puso la noche anterior.

\- ¿No? -preguntó retóricamente la inspectora.

\- Que no. No sé porque quieres ayudarme, o porque crees que me merezco o quiero tu ayuda, pero te la puedes guardar para los demás.

\- Vaya, nos ha salido modesto.

\- No quiero tu ayuda. Me da igual si me pudro en la cárcel toda mi vida.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La había dado la espalda, pero podía notar en su voz que sonaba sincero. Demasiado sincero. Entonces decidió utilizar el mejor y peor argumento que se le pudo ocurrir.

\- Ella no querría que pasases tu vida en la cárcel.

Rick se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de ella, tenso, cabreado.

\- Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que ella querría.

Su voz sonaba potente, haciendo que la inspectora se sintiera pequeña muy pequeña ante él al verlo tan alto. Ella llevaba unos tacones altos, pero aún así le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. Al verlo tan tenso, le agarró su bícep derecho de forma tranquilizadora, pero vio cómo aun se tensaba más.

\- Tu sabes -dijo con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar- que ella no habría querido esto para ti.

Vio como el chico suspiró y se relajó un poco bajo su mano.

\- ¿Porque estás haciendo esto? ¿Porque quieres ayudarme? -preguntó con voz temblorosa. Él no se merecía ningún tipo de ayuda, su hermana había muerto por su culpa.

\- Porque sé que no e mereces todo esto que te está pasando -la inspectora dio un pequeño paso para mirarlo mejor a los ojos, y ahora estaban peligrosamente cerca, sus cuerpos rozándose, sus respiraciones mezcladas. Empezó a sentir esa sensación otra vez, esas pequeñas cosquillas que se instalaban en su abdomen bajo cuando él estaba cerca.- Te mereces una segunda oportunidad. Ya sé que ahora crees que no, y que te culpas a ti mimo por la muerte de tu hermana -eso era obvio-, pero yo sé que no te mereces toda esta mierda. Sé que lo que más mereces en el mundo es una segunda oportunidad para hacer tu vida y vivir por ella.

Rick había cerrados los ojos con fuerza en medio de su discurso. Lo que había dicho la inspectora había traído recuerdos de su hermana, recuerdos que antes le alegraban el día y que ahora sólo eran dolorosos, demasiado dolorosos.

\- Está bien. Vendré contigo.

Ella le dejó ir el brazo y vio cómo abría los ojos poco a poco.

\- Tendríamos que pasar por tu casa a por ropa y algunas cosas más, pero ahora tenemos que hablar, por si algo que tú sabes puede ayudarnos en el caso.

\- Claro.

Salieron de la celda y la inspectora lo llevó hasta la sala dónde lo había llevado la primera vez que vinieron, antes de que se escapara. Él se sentó en ese sofá incómodo mientras ella cogió una de las sillas que había en una esquina de la estancia y la puso delante de él. Se sentó y sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo y un bolígrafo del bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba.

\- ¿Dónde estabas entre las diez y la once de ayer por la mañana? -él bajó la cabeza, y contestó mirando al suelo.

\- En clase.

\- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que la viste?

\- Fue a las nueve menos cuarto más a menos. Le acompañaba al colegio todos los días, pero ayer me dijo que no hacía falta que la acompañara hasta la puerta, que ya era demasiado mayor para eso. Yo intenté negarme, pero no le podía decir que no, no podía negarle nada nunca -su rostro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste.- Así que ese día la dejé en la esquina. No vi cómo entraba en el colegio, por primera vez en años -tenía los puños apretados con fuerza.

\- ¿Bracken también la pegaba a ella, o sólo a ti? -peguntó casi en un susurró.

\- Sólo a mi.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Teníamos un trato. Él sabía que podía matarla cuando quisiera, aunque nos fuéramos de allí y lo denunciáramos, no podríamos haberle ganado. Así que la primera vez que le intentó poner la mano encima y me planté delante de ella, y le dije que si la tocaba lo mataría. Él se rió en mi cara, pero conseguí hacer un trato con él. Si no intentábamos escapar, y si yo dejaba que él hiciera todo lo que quisiera conmigo, él no la tocaría. Así que acepté. Al principio pensé que no cumpliría su palabra, que la pegaría, pero no fue así. Yo cada vez que me empezaba a pegar me dejaba, no intentaba resistirme, y él no la tocaba. La primera vez que me sacó un cuchillo, le dije que eso no estaba en nuestro trato, pero él sonrió y dijo que la llevaría a una escuela mejor, que era demasiado lista para ese colegio público de pacotilla. Así que me deje atar a la cama, y al cabo de una semana ella ya había cambiado de colegio. Empecé a trabajar por las tardes algunas horas porque aunque la llevaba a un buen colegio, a veces no le daba de comer. Nunca le daba dinero para poder salir con sus amigos, ni para hacer una vida normal, así que trabajé para que pudiera ser una adolescente cualquiera.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. La inspectora lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero él seguía con la cabeza agachada y mirando al suelo. No se podía creer que se hubiera dejado torturar sólo para que su hermana pudiera tener una vida mejor. En realidad, si se lo podía creer, pero estaba impresionada. Muy poca gente haría eso por sus hermanos. Ella había resuelto casos en que un hombre o mujer habían matado a sus propios hermanos. Ese grado de lealtad hacia una persona se veía muy poco. Esa protección, ese deseo de sufrir tú para que otro no sufra era muy poco común en el mundo, y menos en el trabajo de ella.

\- ¿Cuando empezaron los maltratos?

\- Hace cinco años, justo después de que se casara con mi madre.

\- ¿Agredió también a tu madre?

\- Sí. Pero en esa época iba y le pegado con toda la fuerza que podía tener un niño de doce años y hacía que la pagara conmigo y no con ella. Aún así, muchas veces tenía moratones en los brazos y el abdomen.

\- Creo que esto es todo. Si se te ocurre algo más que pueda sernos útil, házmelo saber.

\- Vale.

Esta vez si que levantó la mirada al contestarle. En sus ojos azules se podía reflejar el dolor, un dolor que había provocado en parte ella en hacerle explicar cosas de su pasado que seguramente quería olvidar. El deseo de cruzar esa pequeña distancia que los separaba y abrazarlo hasta ahogarlo sen instaló en su mente, pero se contuvo y le dio una sonrisa débil como respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes si tu -frenó en seco y rectificó la pregunta-, si Bracken está en casa a esta hora?

Los ojos de él fueron a para hasta un reloj de aguja que estaba colgado en una columna. Las nueve y media de la mañana. Ya tendría que haberse marchado a trabajar.

\- Normalmente no.

\- Bien, iremos a buscar algunas de tus cosas.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a su escritorio. Delante estaba la pizarra del caso de su hermana, y Rick no pudo evitar mirarla atentamente mientras ella cogía su chaqueta, que colgaba de la silla. Fotos de su hermana tirada en el suelo de un callejón cualquiera, en un chaco de sangre captaron su atención. De repente su cara se tornó muy pálida, y empezó a mirar por toda la pizarra frenéticamente. Toda la información que necesitaba saber estaba allí: no tenían nada. Una mano se posó en su hombre asustándole, y se giró para ver a la detective con una mirada de pena en sus ojos.

\- Vamos -le dijo suavemente.

Fueron hacia el coche y estuvieron todo el viaje en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, era reconfortante. Llegaron a la casa y Beckett abrió su maletero, sacando las posesiones que le fueron quitadas a él cuando lo arrestó. Éste cogió la bolsa transparente de plástico que le alcanzó la inspectora, y sacó sus llaves. Entró en la casa y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a su habitación. No se digno a mirar nada más, esa t¡casa estaba llena de recuerdos espantosos y a la vez hermosos. Cómo y él jugaban en el salón, cómo miraban la televisión, cómo cocinaban juntos... Era demasiado. Cogió la bolsa de deporte que usaba para ir a hacer boxeo y empezó a poner ropa. Cuando la tuvo llena, miró una última vez de su habitación. No estaba decorada, sólo había muebles. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una habitación de verdad, con sus cosas y sus pósters. No la tenía desde los diez años, cuando su padre los abandonó y se mudaron a esta casa más lujosa.

Salió de la habitación y vio la inspectora en el pasillo. Dejó caer la bolsa a los pies de ella y se puso andar en dirección a la puerta que había al final del pasillo. La abrió y el aroma de su hermana lo embriagó. Vio las fotos colgadas con chinchetas en la pared, alguna libreta abierta en el escritorio, todas sus pequeñas cosas que le importaban en una estantería. Se acercó a la pared dónde había fotos. Vio una en la que salían los dos, ella subida a su espalda. Los dos parecían muy felices. Fue tomada cuando ella tenía nueve años y él doce, pero antes de que Bracken empezara a maltratar a su madre. Antes de que su infierno empezara. Descolgó la foto de la pared y la miró durante unos segundos. Decidió que se la llevaría.

Se dispuso a marcharse cuando vio a la inspectora apoyada en el marco de la puerta con un sonrisa triste en los labios. Pasó por su lado y cogió la bolsa de deporte. Oyó cómo la inspectora lo seguía, sus tacones retumbaban por la casa silenciosa. Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, con la fotografía en la mano, y dejo la bolsa en el asiento trasero del coche. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón. Unos segundos después, la inspectora hizo lo mismo y arrancó el coche.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Rick cuando ya estaban en marcha.

\- A casa de mis padres.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por las reviews y los seguidores.**

**¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó sorprendido.

\- Que vamos a casa de mis padres.

\- No. Espera, no. El trato era que iría contigo, no a casa de tus padres.

\- No te puedo tener todo el día en comisaria mientras tengo el caso de tu hermana abierto, Rodgers, así que te irás con mis padres. Son abogados, así que estarás bien. Además, ya han aceptado y no se echaran atrás.

Él se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué coño pasaba con los Beckett y su afán de ayudar?

\- No, no puedo ir allí.

\- Si puedes.

\- Beckett, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

\- Creo que eso ya lo he oído antes.

\- Respóndeme.

\- Que exigente -él la miró de forma amenazante y ella sonrió divertida.- Oh vamos, que no será tan malo. Estarás allí durante el día, mientras yo trabajo en comisaria, y cuando acabe de trabajar vendrás a mi apartamento. Sólo te quedarás unos días.

\- Aún no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto.

\- ¿Y qué mas da? La cuestión es que lo estoy haciendo.

\- No quiero tu ayuda.

\- No te queda ninguna otra opción.

Odiaba que la inspectora tuviera razón. Sabía que necesitaba su ayuda si quería salir de la cárcel. A él no le importaba mucho si al final lo encerraban o no, pero Beckett le había hacho ver que tenía que vivir por Alexis. Tenía que mantener vivo su recuerdo su legado .Alguien tenía que recordarla. Alguien tenía que contarle al mundo cómo su maravillosa sonrisa podía iluminar un mal día, o como acariciaba a todos los perros que pasaban con la calle, deseando que ella pudiera tener uno.

Rick estaba ahorrando para poder adoptar uno cuando cumpliera los dieciséis. Podía un coger uno abandonado, pero sabía que a un perro costaba mantenerlo. Estaba ahorrando todo lo que podía, ese año se suponía que tenía que hacer quince años. El día de su cumpleaños le iba a decir, no la iba a prometer, que para el año siguiente tendrían un perrito en casa, para que le hiciera compañía por las noches.

Se volvió a reajustar el cinturón, que no dejaba de rozarle las costillas magulladas.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Beckett al ver cómo se removía en su asiento.

\- Sí -respondió con una voz grave y potente.

A la inspectora se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar como su voz retumbaba en el interior del coche. Sólo era un chico, pero se veía cómo un hombre.

\- Te puedes tomar unos analgésicos, ¿sabes?

\- No los quiero.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da? -había vuelto a ponerse a la defensiva.

La inspectora suspiró exasperada. Sólo le había enseñado a Beckett sus cicatrices porque era necesario, no porque él quisiera. No le iba contar porque no se tomaba analgésicos. No le iba contar que creía que no se los merecía. Su hermana había muerto, debía sufrir todo el dolor posible. La había fallado, una y otra vez. No la había protegido, había muerto sola tirada en un callejón mientras se desangraba. Bracken nunca le dejó tomar analgésicos, ¿por qué iba tomarlos ahora, cuando menos se lo merecía? No se merecía aplacar su dolor cuando ella había muerto por su culpa. Se merecía el dolor, se merecía sufrir.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el coche. Ella no apartó los ojos de la carretera y él no despegó sus ojos del paisaje de edificios que se deslizaba por la ventana.

Al final, después de lo que parecerieron horas pero apenas fueron unos veinte minutos, la inspectora aparcó delante de una casa grande, majestuosa con jardín. Beckett paró el motor del coche y abrió la puerta. Salió y respiró profundamente. No era el aire limpio del bosque que le gustaba cuando iba al a cabaña de sus padres, pero estaba mejor que el aire pesado del coche. Lo rodeó para sacar la bolsa de Rodgers del maletero cuando vi que él ya la estaba esperando allí. Apretó un botón de su mando a distancia que llevaba en la mano derecha y lo abrió. Rodgers, con su mano buena, tiró hacia arriba de la puerta del maletero y cogió su bolsa. Hizo una mueca de dolor por un segundo cuando la cogió, no se esperaba poner peso en ese costado de su cuerpo tan pronto, pero desapareció en seguía. Volvió a cerrar el maletero y vio como la inspectora lo miraba atentamente, intentando averiguar porque se comportaba de esa forma con ella.

Beckett empezó a andar hacia la puerta de la casa y, sin mirar si Rodgers la seguía o no, llamó al timbre. Tenía las llaves de la casa de sus padres en el bolso, pero esta vez prefirió llamar y avisarles de su llegada. La puerta se abrió unos segundos después, revelando una señora un poco más mayor que Beckett, pero igualita a ella.

\- Hola hija -la saludó dándole una abrazo.

\- Hola mamá -le susurró en el cuello la inspectora.

Se separaron y Johanna Beckett se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar, pero vio como el muchacho estaba a unos metros de la puerta, observando la cas detenidamente.

\- ¿Vas a entrar o no? -le dijo con cariño la mujer.

\- No tiene por qué hacer esto. No tiene por qué ayudarme. No tiene ninguna responsabilidad respecto. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

\- Porque cuando necesité ayuda, un desconocido me ayudó -él levantó las cejas sorprendido, y se aceró más a la casa.

Cuando estuvo casi a un metro de Johanna, se quedó paralizada. Esos ojos. Había visto esos ojos antes. Azules, reconfortantes, llenos de angustia y dolor. Nunca podría olivarse de esos ojos que la perseguían en sus pesadillas. De repente estaba pálida. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y miraba al chico como se le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Él le miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando averiguar porque después de decirle que quería ayudarle reaccionaba así cuando se había acercado a la casa.

\- ¿Mamá? -preguntó Beckett volviendo al umbral de la puerta. Miró a Rick y a su madre con detenimiento, notando que algo iba, pero lo ignoró.- ¿Estás bien?

De repente Johanna despegó su mirada de las azules órbitas de Rick y miró a su hija, fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Claro Katie. Pasa -le indicó a él.

Madre e hija entraron en la casa seguidas del chico. Se encontraban en un salón amplio, dónde había un sofá en medio de la habitación, delante de una mesa de café y una televisión de plasma.

\- Por cierto, no me he presentado. Johanna Beckett, encantada -le dijo al chico con un sonrisa falsa otra vez mientras le tendía su mano para que él la estrechara.

Él notó cómo fingía su sonrisa, como se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

\- Richard Rodgers -murmuró. Le apretó la mano firmemente.- Encantado, señora Beckett.

\- Puedes llamarme Johanna.

Él no contestó, simplemente asintió. No pensaba tutearla, al menos no aún. No la conocía y tenía que saber si podía confiar en ella. Tampoco confiaba en Beckett, pero estaba cansado de llamarle inspectora todo el rato, no hacía más que recordarle que realmente su hermana estaba muerta y que ella llevaba su caso.

Sus ojos se pasearon libremente por el salón de aquella casa desconocida. Miró los muebles, de caoba. Las fotografías encima del armario, o en una mesilla que estaba en un rincón, con unas flores encima. La casa tenía dos pisos, eso podía ver claramente desde el exterior. La cocina estaba a un lado del salón. Se podían diferenciar las dos estancias, aunque no estaba separadas por paredes, porque había una barra antes de la cocina y el mármol.

\- ¿Tienes pensado cómo vas a conseguir el dinero? Porque si tienes que ir a trabajar o algo, deberías decírmelo. Al fin y la cabo, estás bajo mi custodia.

\- Eh... Si claro, sólo necesito un telefoneo móvil.

\- ¿No tienes ninguno? -a esa edad, todos los chicos tenían un teléfono móvil, para poder llamar a sus padres cuando se iban de festa o había laguna emergencia.

\- No -murmuró mirando al suelo. Dejó la bolsa cerca del sofá y vio cómo las dos mujeres Beckett lo miraba atentamente.- Mañana llamaré a un amigo y me dejará el dinero, pero puede que tarde unos días en tenerlo.

\- ¿Un amigo? -preguntó la inspectora, sospechando.

\- Sí, un amigo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Beckett? Si quieres puedes volver a ponerme en la cárcel, ya sabes que no me resistiría -el tono de Rick no era amenazador, sino simplemente indiferente. Le era indiferente si volvía a la cárcel.

Quería vivir por su hermana, quería tener una vida mejor, pero si la inspectora tenía que estar mirando con lupa cada movimiento que él hacía, prefería volver al calabozo. Decía que quería ayudarle, pero sólo parecía que lo estaba vigilando. Las sospechas sobre ella volvieron a su mente. Sabía que Bracken podía tener a todo el policía que quisiera. Un poco de dinero por aquí, un poco de amenaza por allá y ya los tenía. Los manipulaba, eran sus marionetas.

\- No tengo ningún problema en que llames a un amigo, pero tendrás que decirme su nombre para que lo pueda investigar.

Él se quedó en silencio. No quería decirle su nombre. Sabía que no pasaría nada, que Frak estaba limpio, pero aún así no quería que la inspectora lo investigara. ¿Es que no confiaba en nadie? Aunque él tampoco podía recriminarle esa desconfianza hacia los demás, él mismo no confiaba ni en su propria sombra.

Al final asintió. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el salón. Las dos mujeres Beckett volvían a mirarlo curiosas. Johanna aún estaba en tensión, y él notaba que no dejaba de mirarlo los ojos. Eso lo inquietaba. Le recordaba a cuando Bracken lo ataba a la cama y le miraba fijamente a los ojos durante largos minutos mientras él se retorcía de dolor. Apartó la vista de esos ojos oscuros y miró al suelo.

El silencio fue interrumpido de repente cuando un hombre salió de lo que le pareció a Rick un despacho y entró en el salón.

\- Hola Katie -dijo el hombre mayor entusiasmado.

\- Hola Papa -le contestó con una sonrisa. Su padre la estrechó entre sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- James Beckett -le dijo el hombre mayor al chico que tenía delante. Le extendió una mano.

\- Richard Rodgers -le apretó la mano y le aguantó la mirada. La mirada del padre de Beckett era ura, glacial, como si no le quisiera en su casa.

\- ¿Así que este es el delincuente que me has metido en casa? -le preguntó a su hija.

\- ¡Jim! ¡Papá! -gritaron las dos mujeres Beckett a la vez.

\- ¿Qué? Sabéis que tengo razón -contestó él a la defensiva.

\- Será mejor que me vaya -dijo Rick yéndose hacia la puerta.

\- No -le dijo Johanna mientras le barraba el paso.

Él siguió intentando llegar a la puerta, pero al final la mujer se cansado y lo empujo ligeramente por sus costados. En cuanto su mano tocó sus costillas moradas, lanzó un gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, con sus brazos cruzados con cuidado sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a los Beckett y los empujones? -dijo mientras intentaba respirar.

Vio que la inspectora ya se había arrodillado a su lado y lo miraba preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

No no estaba bien. Su hermana había muerto, se había quedado sin casa, y se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo de unos desconocidos.

\- Sí -mintió. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Cuando los abrió, vio como Johanna Beckett le miraba atentamente, con el ceño fruncido como su hija.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Nada, estoy bien, señora Beckett -se levantó con dificultad, con un brazo cruzado por su pecho.- ¿Puede irme ya o me va a volver a empujar?

\- No te voy a volver a empujar, pero no te irás.

\- Puedo irme cuando quiera.

\- ¿Quieres volver a la cárcel?

\- Me da igual. Yo no he elegido estar aquí. Por alguna razón su hija ha conseguido convencerme, pero no soy bienvenido. Así que me iré otra vez a mi cómodo calabozo, es dónde quería estar.

Johanna miraba al chico con los ojos muy abiertos. Podía ver en su mirada que lo decía de verdad. Podía ver cómo el dolor, tanto físico como emocional, irradiaba de esos ojos tan conocidos, esos ojos que veía en sus sueños.

\- Eres bienvenido -él levantó una ceja, ni un segundo creyéndose esa mentira.- Jim es demasiado desconfiado, pero eres bienvenido.

\- No tiene por qué hacer esto. No tiene por qué ayudarme.

\- Es verdad, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero quiero hacerlo.

El silencio volvía a reinar la habitación. Jim Beckett se miraba al chico con los ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo desprendiendo desconfianza. La inspectora miraba a sus padres, maldiciéndose porque su madre le había dicho que podía pasar los días allí pero su padre no había aceptado, cosa que hizo que el muchacho se quisiera ir. Lo miró y sintió pena por él. Lo había arrastrado hasta allí diciéndole que su hermana no querría que él estuviese en la cárcel, y eso era ir a su punto débil directamente. Y ahora, su padre le decía que era un delincuente y que no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. El pobre chico ya había tenido suficientes rechazos en su vida para que después vinieran unos desconocidos que no sabían nada de lo que había tenido que sufrir lo juzgaran a la ligera.

\- Papá, se va a quedar y punto. Además, ya sabes que mamá es quien manda en vuestro matrimonio -intervino Beckett.

El hombre soltó un sus piró y finalmente contestó.

\- Está bien, se puede quedar, pero como se pase un pelo sale de esta casa inmediatamente -se giró aún murmurando cosas y se fue otra vez al despacho, de dónde había salido.

Johanna suspiró exasperada. No se podía creer que su marido hubiera hecho eso delante de un chic que no tenía la culpa de estar allí. Sabía que se había vuelto muy sobreprotector desde que la apuñalaron, y que no confiaba ni en su propia sombra. Al principio, no la dejaba ni siquiera salir de casa si no la acompañaba él, y eso les había llevado a tener muchas discusiones. Estuvieron a punto de divorciarse, pero al final Jim cedió un poco, y lentamente le fue dando el espacio que necesitaba. Aún así, no le gustaba que entraran desconocidos en casa. Cualquiera podía ser una amenaza a su mujer y su hija, y ellas eran lo único que tenía en la vida.

\- Rick -empezó la inspectora- me voy a comisaria, pero volveré para cenar -se acercó a él y le puso una mano en su bícep. Aunque ya había visto lo duro y tonificado que estaba, podía sentir su fuerte músculo bajo su mano, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío de excitación que le recorrió las venas.- ¿Estarás bien aquí?

\- No tienes porque preocuparte, inspectora -le dijo intentando sonreír.- Sé cuidarme solo.

\- ¿Puedo fiarme en que no te irás minutos después de que sala por esa puerta?

\- Lo prometo.

* * *

Beckett se subió al coche y volvió a comisaria. No era muy tarde, aún podría trabajar en el caso de Alexis Rodgers esa mañana.

\- Esposito -dijo al ver al latino delante de su pizarra.- ¿Algo nuevo?

\- Nada, no hay nada. El caso sigue igual. Es desesperante -le contestó frustrado.

\- ¿Y Ryan? -le preguntó. No lo había visto en un rato.

\- Ha ido a interrogar otra vez a Bracken acerca de los abusos del chico, pero no le sacara nada. Registramos su casa y encontramos too tipo de cadenas, esposas, y otros objetos de tortura pero ningún ADN en ellos, así que técnicamente no podemos demostrar que los usó en él, y tampoco es legal tenerlos. Dijo que los consiguió a través de la herencia de su tatarabuelo, que es una herencia familiar de no sé que año de cuando esclavizaban a los africanos. La historia coincide, el metal es viejo y de hace unas cuantas décadas, así que no tenemos nada contra él.

\- ¿Has intentado localizar al padre del chico? Es el único familiar que le queda.

\- Estoy en ello, pero es difícil. Ese hombre parece un fantasma, literalmente desapareció del mapa hace siete años.

Beckett miró la pizarra atentamente. Nada tenía sentido en ese caso. No tenían testigos, no había cámaras de tráfico en ese callejón, la última persona a parte del asesino que la había visto viva era Rick, y no había nada para poder identificar al asesino en la escena del crimen. Era frustrarte, pero algo le decía que una pista estaba allí en medio de todo ese lío. El padre los abandonó, su madre se volvió a casar, murió, empezaron los maltratos... La madre murió.

\- ¿Cómo murió Martha Bracken, Espo?

\- No lo sé, tendría que mirarlo en los archivos. ¿Por qué?

\- Ves a buscarlos -le ordenó ignorando la última pregunta de él.- Nos estamos dejando algo, algo que está delante de nuestras narices pero que no podemos.

El hombre se giró y se dirigió hacia los archivos. Unos pocos segundos después de que Esposito desapareciera de la planta de homicidios, Ryan salió del ascensor.

\- ¿Has conseguido sacarle algo, Ryan?

\- No. Es como darse contra un muro. Lo tiene todo bien cubierto, no hay ni un agujero por el que colarse y poder sacar todos sus trapos sucios a la luz -paró de hablar y vio como su jefa miraba la pizarra con el ceño fruncido, determinada a resolver ese caso.- Beckett... ¿estás segura de que ha sido él?

\- ¿Has visto las marcas y cicatrices que tenía ese chico, Ryan? Eso no era maltrato, eso era tortura. Tiene cortes profundos por el torso. Cortes, Ryan, con navajas y cuchillos. Y teniendo en cuenta los utensilios que se pueden usar para tortura que tenía en su casa, a saber qué más le habrá hecho.

\- Hay una cosa que no me cuadra. El chico es grande, quiero decir, aparenta más de veintiuno aunque solo tiene diecisiete años, ¿y no le opuso resistencia? Si lo odia tanto, ¿por que no lo impidió?

\- Bracken amenazó con pegar a Alexis, pero llegaron a un acuerdo antes de que el senador le pudiera poder una mano encima. Si el chico no se resistía y dejaba que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, Bracken no le tocaría un pelo a su hermana. A medida que fueron avanzando las torturas, cómo más dolorosas se hacían, más incrementaba la calidad de la vida de Alexis.

Vi como Ryan abría la boca para decir algo pero la cerraba inmediatamente. Si, esa había sido su reacción cuando Rick se lo había contado a ella.

\- Beckett -la mujer se giró hasta la voz que provenía de su espalda. Esposito salía del ascensor con un archivo en la mano.- Aquí tienes le archivo de Martha Bracken.

\- Gracias Espo -le agradeció. Le cogió el archivo y se sentó en su escritorio para empezar a leerlo.

Ryan y Esposito volvieron hacia sus respectivas mesas, volviendo a mirar los detalles del caso en caso de que algo se le hubiera escapado. La detective empezó a leer el archivo que tenía abierto delante de sus ojos.

Martha Bracken, antes Martha Rodgers, era actriz, o más bien dicho aspirante a actriz. Tuvo a su primer hijo a una edad muy temprana, justo cundo había terminado de estudiar. El padre del chico era Jackson Rodgers, de la misma edad que Martha. Ambos acababan de terminar el instituto cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Pero algo no cuadraba en el archivo... Ella nunca trabajó durante su embarazo, ni en los primeros seis meses después de tener el bebé. ¿De dónde salía el dinero? Claro, podía salir del padre, pero dudaba que un chico de apenas diecisiete años pudiera mantener a tres personas.

\- Ryan -lo llamó la inspectora. El detective de los ojos verdes se acercó a su escritorio, esperando órdenes.- Mira las transacciones bancarias de Martha Bracken desde hace ocho años. Y dile a Esposito que me traiga toda la información que tenga sobre Jackson Rodgers.

Siguió leyendo el informe hasta que llegó a su muerte. De golpe vio las imágenes de la escena del crimen y leyó el informe forense.

\- Espera... -susurró para si misma- Esto no tiene sentido... -abrió mucho los ojos cuando volvió a releer el informe de la muerte de Martha.- ¿Un suicidio?

* * *

**¡Dejad una review!**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicos, ayer me vino la inspiración y, ¡voila!, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**Seguiré pronto con mi otra historia, no es preocupéis.**

* * *

Ryan miró a su compañera desde su escritorio. ¿Porque estaba tan sorprendida de que Martha Bracken se hubiera suicidado? Bracken la maltrataba a ella y a su hijo, no era extraño que se hubiera suicidado.

\- ¿Porque te sorprende? -le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su jefa.- Su marido la maltrataba.

\- No -él la miró curioso.- Quiero decir, si la maltrataba, pero según su hijo no la tocaba muy a menudo. Cuando iba a pegarla el chico lo pegaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se centraba en él y dejaba a su madre en paz.

\- Eso no significa que no pudiera aguantar que la pegase o pegase a su hijo y se suicidara.

\- No lo entiendes Ryan. Una madre no dejaría sola a sus hijos en manos de ese hombre. Además, aquí dice -le informó al joven detective mirando otra vez el informe-, que en su testamento dejó la custodia de sus dos hijos a manos de Bracken. Una madre nunca haría eso. El instinto nos dice que debemos proteger los hijos. No se suicidó, estoy segura -leyó más detalles sobre su muerte, y llegó a la página dónde ponía los testigos.- Mierda... -susurró.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Beckett? -le preguntó Ryan al ver lo pálido que se había vuelto su rostro.

\- El chico... Rick Rodgers fue quien encontró el cadáver de su madre en el baño...

\- Joder... -dijo el detective.- ¿Cuantos años tenía?

\- Trece años -dijo en voz baja.

Tendría que ir a interrogarlo. Bueno, a interrogarlo no, pero a hablar con él. Necesitaba que le diese detalles de la escena del crimen. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, sus codos hincados en la superficie de madera de su mesa.

\- Tranquila, Beckett -intentó reconfortarla Ryan-, lo resolveremos.

\- Parece el caso de mi madre una y otra vez -dijo con la voz amortiguada por sus manos.

\- No pienses así. Lo resolveremos. Siempre lo hacemos.

\- Beckett -la llamó Esposito.- Tengo todo lo que te he podido encontrar de Jackson Rodgers -le do otro informe más pequeño que el de la mujer.

\- Bien -dijo recomponiéndose rápidamente.- Ryan, sigue buscando las transacciones bancarias de Martha Bracken y también averigua las de Jackson Rodgers desde hace nueve años.

\- Estoy en ello -dijo yendo hacia su ordenador.

\- Espo, revisa todo lo que tengas sobre Jackson Rodgers, yo voy a ver a Lanie.

Se dirigió al ascensor con el informe de Martha Bracken en la mano. Aún no se podía creer que ese chico se hubiera encontrado a su madre tirada en el baño rodeada de un charco de sangre. La causa de la muerte fue un disparo de en la cabeza, pero tenía que asegurarse de que el informe que redactó el forense estaba en orden, Rick le había dejado muy claro que el senador podía comprar a toda la cuidad para falsificar documentos si así él lo quería. Pensó en lo mal que lo debería estar pasando. Primero su padre lo abandona, luego su madre se "suicida", su padrastro le tortura, y ahora su hermana es asesinada. Aún no podía creerse que lo estuviera llevando tan bien. Aunque teniendo en cuenta como lo había encontrado esa mañana en su celda era muy probable que se estuviera haciendo demasiado el duro. Sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho y no lo dejaba ver, pero hasta el punto de tener pesadillas tan horribles en las que te quedas paralizado y cuando e despiertas no sabes dónde estás, era enfermizo. No podría seguir mucho tiempo así, era imposible no dejar ver tantas emociones.

Además, Beckett pensó que debería ir a ver a un psicólogo. Podía ver que cargaba que una culpa inmensa que no era suya, y se castigaba a sí mismo por ello, podía ver que no confiaba en nadie y se agitaba hasta cuando veía su propia sombra por la calle. Siempre tenso, siempre alerta por si algo inesperado pasaba. No se podía vivir de esa forma, no era sano, un día se volvía loco de ser tan paranoico. Tenía razón para serlo, muchas cosas le habían pasado para ser tan joven, pero como no empezara a aceptar la ayuda de los demás y a intentar dejar de castigarse por cosas que no habían sido culpa suya, acabaría enfermo. Ella ni siquiera podía llegar a entender ese tipo de dolor. Claro, apuñalaron a su madre, pero ella sobrevivió porque el hombre que lo hizo en realidad no quería matarla, pero debía apuñalarla para que pareciera que había fallado en su encargo. Ella no sabía nada más de ese tema, había intentado encontrar a ese hombre pero nunca lo pudo hacer, todas las pistas daban a un callejón sin salida. Era como el caso de Alexis. Esos tipos de casos la frustraban demasiado.

Llegó a la morgue y entró en el ascensor distraída por sus propios pensamientos. La máquina emitió un pitido agudo, y ella salió de su trance para ver como se abrían las puertas automáticas de éste y salió andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta dónde sabía que encontraría su amiga.

\- Hola Lanie -la saludó cuando abrió las puertas que daban a una sala llena de cadáveres.

\- ¡Kate! -gritó la mujer sobresaltada.- Me has pegado un susto de muerte.

La inspectora alzó una ceja al oír la ironía en las palabras de la forense.

\- Vale, mala elección de palabras. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a pedirme consejo sobre Rick? Yo creo que deberías lanzarte y besarlo ya...

Lanie fue interrumpida de repente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás diciendo? ¡Es un crío Lanie!

\- Tiene diecisiete años Kate. Además, su cuerpo tiene otra edad seguro -dijo la forense recordando lo cuadrado que estaba, con esa tableta musculada llena de cicatrices que lo hacían parecer aún más sexy. Pensar eso podría ser cruel, pero era verdad.

\- Lanie, basta. Es un crío y punto. ¿Además, que quieres decir con que lo bese? No tengo ganas de besarle -mintió.

\- Katherine Beckett, te vi como lo acariciabas cuando se quitó la camiseta. Deseas a ese hombre, y lo sabes. Vi la miraba que le estabas dando. Y encima, vuestra tensión sexual se puede cortar con un cuchillo cunado estáis los dos cerca.

Ella rodó los ojos e ignoró el comentario de su amiga. Sabía que Lanie no estaba equivocada, al menos por parte de ella. Desde que lo había visto había tenido un deseo enorme de cogerlo por el cuello de esa camiseta estrecha que llevaba y besarlo durante horas. No dejaba de imaginarse cómo sabrían sus labios, cómo se sentirían contra los suyos, si besaría bien o no, si la dejaría sin aliento.

Pero todo eso no se lo podía contar a la forense.

\- Te he traído el informe de la muerte de Martha Bracken, quiero que lo revises y que me digas si hay alguna incoherencia por pequeña que sea.

\- ¿Porque? -preguntó extrañada la forense.

\- Porque no hay nada que tenga sentido en este caso, y sabemos que el senador Bracken podría haber falsificado los documentos -Lanie asintió.

\- Dentro de unas horas lo tendré.

La inspectora se lo agradeció y se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de poder salir la forense le dijo una última cosa.

\- ¡No le des más vueltas y bésalo!

* * *

Ella sacudió la cabeza intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Rick estaba en medio del salón mirando la puerta por donde la inspectora había salido de la casa. La señora Beckett lo observaba detenidamente, podía ver que el chico no sabía que hacer. No podía dejar de pensar en lo familiares que le eran esos ojos, tanto que era espeluznante.

\- Rick -le llamó la atención. El chico se giró de golpe, sobresaltado.- Puedes sentarte, estás en tu casa.

Vio como el chico dudaba y se fue a la cocina para darle más tranquilidad. Empezó a sacar los ingredientes para preparar la comida. No sabía qué le gustaba a Rick, pero supuso que no se quejaría. Johanna entendía que acabara de perder a su hermana, pero no sabía por qué había pegado a su padrastro. ¿Y dónde estaba su madre? No entendía nada sobre ese chico, pero al ver la forma en que se había sobresaltado solo con escuchar su nombre en medio del silencio sabía que nada bueno estaba pasando. Además, nunca había visto a su hija tan dedicada en un caso. Aunque siempre daba lo mejor de ella en cada uno de sus casos, este era distinto. Ella no sabía la historia del chico, pero su hija debía de saber algo para que lo acogiera. No era normal en ella implicarse de esa forma tan emocional con los parientes de las víctimas. Simpatizaba con ellos, pero nada más. Sin embargo, este caso era diferente. Él era diferente.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, seguía sacando productos de la nevera cuando sonó su teléfono móvil que estaba en la encimera. Se sobresaltó un poco, le había pillado por sorpresa en aquel silencio abrumador que había en la cocina. Miró al chico y vio que aún estaba plantado en medio del salón. Suspiró y fue a responder la llamaba que sonada incesante.

\- Johanna Beckett -dijo con profesionalidad.- ¿Qué? ¿Como que lo han avanzado hasta de aquí dos horas? Mierda. Ahora mismo voy para allá -contestó a la voz que salía del teléfono.

Rodeó la barra que separaba la cocina del salón y se dirigió hacia Rick.

\- Rick, tengo que irme, ha surgido un imprevisto en el bufete. Te quedaras con Jim. Si te dice algo relacionado con ser un criminal, que te vayas, que no te queremos aquí, o algo por el estilo, le dices que le pediré el divorcio como te pronuncie otra palabra más -dijo sonriendo.- ¿Entendido?

El chico asintió divertido.

\- ¿Así que el divorcio, eh? -dijo una voz desde la otra punta del salón.

\- Estás advertido cariño -le contestó Johanna a su marido.- Me voy que han cambiado de hora el juicio de mañana y llegaré tarde -le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue por la puerta.

Los dos hombres se quedaron plantados en el salón sin saber qué hacer ni que decirse. Un silencio incómodo los atrapó, y no sabían como romper el hielo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó al final el señor Beckett.

\- No, gracias -murmuró como respuesta él.

\- Algo tienes que comer, ¿sabes?

\- Su hija me ha sacado de la cárcel y usted me está aguantando en su casa, ya han hecho demasiado. No tengo hambre -dijo firmemente.

\- Eres más cabezota que Katie y su madre juntas -se quejó el hombre.- Mira, siento haberte dicho que te marcharas antes, es que no confío mucho en los desconocidos y... Bueno, que lo siento.

\- No se preocupe señor Beckett -le dijo como si no importara.- Pero si me quiere ver fuera de su casa lo antes posible, ¿podría dejarme un momento un teléfono para hacer una llamada?

\- Por supuesto -se dirigió otra vez al despacho y en unos segundos salió con un teléfono móvil el mano.- Iré a la cocina a prepara la comida -le tendió el teléfono y el chico lo cogió.

\- Ya le he dicho que no hace falta que...

\- Calla y haz la llamada -le interrumpió.

El chico asintió y se fue hasta un rincón del salón. Presionó el número de teléfono de su amigo, que se sabía memoria, y empezó a escuchar los pitidos que emitía el aparato. Al cuarto pito, la voz de su amigo contestó por la otra línea.

\- _¿Hola?_

\- Hey, Frak -lo saludó.

\- _¡Rick! Tío, ¿donde estabas? Ayer te fuiste con esa poli maciza y hoy no has venido al colegio._

\- Ya... Tío...

\- _¿Qué ha pasado Rick?_ -dijo ahora serio Frak.

\- Alexis ha muerto -le susurró intentando contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus párpados. Había recibido la noticia, la había procesado, pero aún no había dicho las palabras en voz alta.

\- _¿Qué?_ -preguntó en medio de un sollozo.- _¿Ha sido él, verdad?_

\- Sí.

Frak era como un hermano para los Rodgers. Aunque Rick y Alexis se llevaban tres años de diferencia, cuando Frak y Rick se conocieron, Alexis también se hizo amiga de él. Muchas tardes iban los dos a casa de Rick, y la mayoría de ellas jugaban con una pequeña Alexis de tres años. Poco a poco, Frak se fue convirtiendo como un tercer hermano. Los dos chicos juraron protegerla siempre. Frak sabía lo de los maltratos, lo del abandono de su padre, todo. Cuando Bracken empezó a no darles suficiente comida, fue Frak el que les daba el dinero para poder comer lo suficiente cuando Rick se atrevió a contárselo. Estaba avergonzado de no poder cuidar a su hermana como se merecía, pero él le hizo ver que Alexis también era su hermana, y que los quería demasiado a los dos para dejarlos tirado en esa situación. A partir de ese momento, Frak le daba dinero semanalmente a Rick para que pudiera compensar la falta de comida. Después, Rick empezó a trabajar, pero él siguió dándole dinero a Alexis a escondidas porque él ya no se lo aceptaba.

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- Frak... -empezó Rick con la voz temblorosa.

\- _¿Cómo?_ -insistió firmemente el otro chico.

\- La han apuñalado varias veces -varias lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Rick a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar.

\- _Pero... Teníais un trato..._ -dijo ahora su amigo llorando libremente por la línea.- _No la podía tocar mientras tu... _-su voz finalmente se rompió.

\- Frak, tío, necesito un favor -cambió de tema para intentar distraer a su amigo.

\- _Claro_ -sorbió sonoramente por la nariz.- _Lo que necesites, tío._

\- Cuando me enteré de lo de ella... Fui a pegarle una paliza a Bracken. Ahora estoy en custodia policial hasta que pague mi fianza. Y estoy pelado, y no puedo pagar y...

\- _Tranquilo, yo lo pago. ¿Le diste bien a ese hijo de puta, verdad?_

\- Sí -murmuró. No le había dado lo que se merecía, pero le había dado bien antes de que la inspectora lo apuntara con su pistola y lo arrestara.- No sé cuánto dinero es Frak, si es mucho ya encontraré otra forma de pagar, no te preocupes.

\- _Capullo_ -esta vez le nombró por su mote que le había puesto cuando tenían catorce años-, _sabes que mis padres te adoran, conseguiré el dinero_ -hubo una pausa en que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Estaban abrumados por la muerte de la adolescente.- _Me llamarás para decirme cuando es el entierro, ¿verdad?_

\- Claro, cabrón -le contestó él también por el mote-, eres familia. Muchas gracias Frak, te debo una -le agradeció sinceramente.

\- _No me debes nada. Nos vemos capullo, llámame dentro de unos cuatro días y te diré como va lo de tu fianza, criminal_ -se le notaba la sonrisa en la voz.

\- Nos vemos cabrón -se despidió Rick.

Apretó el botón de desconectar la llamada del teléfono y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Sabía que contárselo a Frak iba a ser muy duro, pero no pensó que se lo tomaría así. Pensó en como había intentado reprimir los sollozos pero no había podido. Se hacía el fuerte por él, y Rick lo sabía y le daba las gracias.

Frak nunca había sufrido la pérdida de alguien. Era la primera vez que alguien a quien quería moría, y sabía que se lo tomaría pero de lo normal. Él venía de una familia rica, aunque iba a un colegio público normalito. Sus padres eran humildes, y como Frak no se interesaba mucho por los estudios, lo llevaron a un colegio donde no tuvieran que pagar mucho pero la educación fuera mínimamente buena. Él y Rick iban juntos a muchas de las clases, y había estado en la misma clase desde que tenían tres años. Los padres de Rick y los de él, a pesar de tener una vidas y una calidad y estilo de vida muy distintos, se llevaron bien casi al instante. Muchos fines de semana quedaban los cinco, los padres, los dos chicos y Alexis, para ir al parque o al zoo, o simplemente para hacer una barbacoa en el jardín de Frak.

\- La comida está lista -lo llamó Jim desde la cocina interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

Rick fue hacia allí y dejó el móvil en la barra. Vio como el hombre estaba poniendo unos espaguetis con una salsa que olía muy bien en dos platos. Cuando los tuvo emplatados, fue a por los cubiertos y se sentó delante de su plato. Puso el de Rick al lado de él, y lo miró esperando que se sentara. El chico pareció dudar al principio, pero al final se deslizó por su asiento y empezó a comer cabizbajo.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigieron la palabra durante toda la comida. Simplemente comieron en silencio, sin mirarse. A veces Jim le lanzaba una mirada furtiva, como si tratara de averiguar si historia y cómo había llegado hasta casa de los Beckett, pero la volvía a centrar en su plato rápidamente.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los dos recogieron la mesa silenciosamente. Jim se puso a lavar los platos, y como Rick no sabía que hacer, se sentó en el sofá observando detenidamente el suelo y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. No levantó la cabeza hasta que la voz de Jim llegó hasta sus orejas.

\- Voy a echarme una siesta en mi habitación. SI quieres dormir, hay la habitación de Kate disponible, está subiendo las escaleras en la segunda puerta a la derecha -él chico asintió.- También puedes ver la televisión si quieres, no la oigo desde mi cuarto. Y como te vayas mientras duermo, te juro que te buscaré, te encontraré y te lo haré pagar.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa. No le podía hacer nada peor delo que ya había sufrido.

\- De acuerdo, señor Beckett.

Vio como Jim se iba se iba subiendo por las escaleras y el poyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y suspiró. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Eso era de locos. Se tumbó en el sofá para estar más cómodo, y se quitó las zapatillas deportivas que llevaba. Las puso al lado de los pies del sofá, junto con su bolsa. No tenía ninguna intención d dormir, pero tampoco se iba a resistir a la idea. Esa noche no había dormido mucho en la celda, y el poco sueño que había conseguido había estado invadido por sus terrores nocturnos.

_La sangre que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño. Se acercaba a la puerta y abría el pomo con las manos temblorosas, asustado de qué iba a encontrar allí. Giró la muñeca y se oyó cómo se abría la puerta. La empujó y lentamente dejó ver algo que no se esperaba. Su hermanita pelirroja estaba allí, tumbada en medio de un charco se su propia sangre con una pistola al lado de su mano inerte y fría. _

_\- ¡No! -gritó él a pleno pulmón._

_Se arrodilló ante ella, sin importar que toda su ropa se manchase de sangre, y cogió su cara entre sus manos._

_\- No, por favor Alexis... Tú no, por favor -seguía suplicado entre sollozos._

_\- Es culpa tuya -dijo una voz detrás de él de repente._

_\- ¿Mamá? -preguntó sorprendido._

_De repente, Alexis desapareció, y el baño se esfumó. Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, sólo podía ver a su madre entre las sombre oscuras que reinaban a su alrededor._

_\- Tú la has matado, no las has protegido como debías. Es culpa tuya._

_\- No, mamá, yo... Lo siento mucho mamá..._

_\- Está muerta por tu culpa -lo interrumpió.- Tu deber era protegerla. Me has decepcionado, hijo. No te mereces vivir._

Rick se incorporó de repente, empapado de sudor. Miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó caer las pernas por el borde del sofá y reconoció la casa de los Beckett. Respiraba con dificultad, y sus costillas le seguían doliendo. Su camiseta se le enganchaba al cuerpo a causa del sudor, y se la quitó rápidamente, sintiéndose agobiado.

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos, y empezó a respirar más profundamente y con más tranquilidad. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero suponía que Jim aún estaría dormido.

No oyó cómo el hombre bajaba las escaleras despacio. Le había parecido oír un ruido extraño en la planta baja y había bajado a ver que pasaba. Lo que no se esperó fue ver al chico encogido en el sofá con la respiración acelerada. Bajo unos escalones más y lo observó detenidamente.

De repente abrió mucho los ojos cuando se fijó en las cicatrices de quemaduras y cortes que tenía por toda la espalda. Toda la piel de esa zona estaba marcada, no había ni una solo centímetro que no fuera cicatriz.

\- ¿Pero que coño...?

* * *

**Lo sé, un poco cruel dejarlo en la mejor parte... ¿verdad? Soy así de mala, muahahahaha**

**Dejad una review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rick se incorporó de golpe, casi tropezándose con la mesilla de café que había delante del sofá. Se giró hacia la voz que provenía de sus espaldas y vio al señor Beckett en las escaleras, inmóvil con la boca abierta exageradamente. Cogió la camiseta que había dejado tirada encima del sofá rápidamente y se la volvió a poner a pesar del sudor.

\- Lo siento, señor Beckett, yo… -empezó a explicarse el chico. El hombre lo acababa de encontrar sin camiseta en medio de su salón.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién coño te ha hecho eso, chico? –lo interrumpió el hombre mayor.

\- Con todo mi respeto, pero eso no le incumbe –con esas palabras vio como Jim finalmente cerraba la boca, literalmente.

\- ¿Cómo que no me incumbe? ¿Pero tú te has visto? –preguntó el señor Beckett con tono irónico.

\- Muchas gracias por el consejo, pero me veo cada día en el espejo –le contestó con el mismo tono irónico que había usado él. Estaba un poco fastidiado con el rumbo que había tomado esa conversación.

\- No quería decir eso. ¿Se puede saber que te han hecho?

\- Más cosas de las que se imagina.

\- Tienes que denunciarlo –le ordenó Jim.

Rick soltó una carcajada de amargura sonora. Vio como el señor Beckett lo miraba como si estuviera loco, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de nada. No sabía que su vida era un infierno, no sabía que no podía ganar contra Bracken por mucho que quisiera justiciar por su hermana.

\- No voy a hacer eso.

\- Pero tienes que ir a las autoridades, ellos te ayudarán…

\- ¿Ayudarme? –lo interrumpió con un tono duro- No tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando, señor Beckett. ¿Cree que podrá ganarle? ¿Cree que si le denuncio no acabaré muerto yo, o peor aún, todos aquellos a mi alrededor? Es un senador, señor Beckett, se esconde detrás de más gente de la que se pueda imaginar. Denuncio esto –se señaló el torso-, y soy hombro muerto en veinticuatro horas. Y aunque no me importe si me matan o no, no puedo arriesgarme a que maten al único amigo que me queda por mi culpa. Así que no se atreva a hablarme de ninguna ayuda que te pueda proporcionar el sistema judicial y político, señor.

Jim Beckett lo observó unos segundos más desde las escaleras, y luego empezó a descender tranquilamente. Apartó su mirada de él, y fue tranquilamente hasta la cocina. Cogió una botella de agua de la nevera y un vaso de una estantería cercana. Vertió con cuidado el líquido dentro del cristal reluciente y se el llevó al chico, que no se había movido ni u pelo de su sitio, asustado de que lo echara de la casa de malas maneras.

\- Bebe –le ordenó el hombre mayor.

Rick alanzó con una mano temblorosa el vaso, y se bebió su contenido de golpe. Separó el vaso de sus labios aún un poco agrietados por la falta de hidratación y suspiró aliviado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había bebido nada desde la noche anterior, cuando se tomó un café en la comisaria. Durante la comida se había limitado a comer el contenido de su plato y no preguntar por nada más, así que no se le había ocurrido preguntar por agua.

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Si por favor –casi suplicó el chico.

Jim se giró y volvió a rodear la barra hasta llegar dónde había dejado la botella, ahora con pequeñas gotas de agua condensadas alrededor del plástico debido a la diferencia de temperatura entre el líquido y el ambiente exterior. Rick lo siguió hasta allí y puso el vaso en a encimera. Jim le alcanzó la botella de agua y volvió a llenar el vaso nuevamente, para tragárselo otra vez todo de golpe. Cuando hubo bebido tres vasos llenos más, el señor Beckett habló.

\- ¿Mejor? –preguntó simplemente. El chico simplemente asintió, mirando hacia al suelo.

Ahora se sentía mal por haberle contestado de esa forma, el hombre lo único que hacía era tratar de ayudarle, como todos los Beckett. Lo único que habían pretendido era ayudarle y él seguía alejándolos, buscando segundas intenciones en todo lo que hacían. Era agotador pensar siempre en qué intenciones en realidad tenía la gente. Había vivido tantos años intentando averiguar el por qué Bracken lo pegaba, le por qué hacia todo lo que hacía, con segundas intenciones, con juegos enrevesados, con promesas no cumplidas, que había pedido totalmente el rumbo. Había olvidado que quedaba gente bondadosa en el mundo, que simplemente quería ayudar por ayudar.

\- ¿Quién? –volvió a preguntar en un susurró peo firmemente Jim.

\- Bracken –contestó el chico. Jim alzó una ceja ante eso, indicándole que no sabía de quién estaba hablando. Él lo especificó un poco más.- Senador William Bracken, mi padrastro.

El hombre se quedó de piedra, no creyéndose lo que acababa de oír. Un senador, y un senador famoso que en los próximos años podría presentarse a la candidatura de presidente de los Estados Unidos, maltrataba a su hijo de una forma tan brutal que podría considerarse tortura.

\- ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar.

\- Esa es la misma pregunta que me llevo haciendo cinca años ya –dijo sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Cinco años? -preguntó impresionado.- ¿Llevas aguantando esto -le señaló el cuerpo- cinco malditos años?

\- Sí -contestó el aludido simplemente.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué? -preguntó curioso.

\- ¿Usted no se cansa nunca de hacer preguntas?

\- No, sobretodo cuando al que se las hago es el que está en mi casa y no es bienvenido.

\- ¿Sabe qué? Si no me quiere ayudar, no me ayude. Estoy harto. No tengo por qué aguantar esto, me puedo ir a mi preciosa celda de la comisaria unos días más, hasta que consiga el dinero. Adiós -cogió la bolsa con dificultad por sus costillas y fue hacia la puerta.

Se colgó la bolsa con toda su ropa en el hombro del costado bueno y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la inspectora Beckett.

\- ¿Beckett? -preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es la casa de mis padres, Rodgers, puedo venir cuando quiera -le contestó divertida por su reacción. De repente se dio cuenta de que el chico iba a salir de la casa, y llevaba la bolsa con su ropa colgada, como si no fuera a volver. Frunció el ceño confusa-. ¿Se puede saber a donde ibas?

\- A mi celda.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida. Le empujó hacia la casa por un hombro, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Vio como su padre estaba cabizbajo en la cocina-. Papá, ¿en serio? ¿Dónde está mamá?

\- Tenía un juicio, volverá pronto -murmuró el hombre casi inaudiblemente.

\- Así que has aprovechado para echarle.

\- ¡No! -respondió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y por qué se iba?

\- Pregúntaselo a él.

La inspectora miró a Rick detenidamente. El chico le aguantó la mirada mientras ella intentaba averiguar que podría haber pasad entre esos dos. Caminó hacia él y le descolgó la bolsa del hombro, tirándola al lado del sofá.

\- ¿Dónde coño te ibas? -preguntó cabreada.

\- A comisaria.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Se esperaba que él se escapara, o se fuera con un amigo, o cualquier cosa menos volver a la comisaria. Volvió a mirar a su padre lo vio otra vez cabizbajo. Sabía que él tenía que ver con esto, pero ya le diría algo después. Hora estaba allí para hablar con Rick. No iba a ser una charla fácil. Tenía que pedirle detalles de la escena del crimen de su madre. Aún no se había leído el informe que tenía Esposito sobre su padre, antes quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre la muerte de Martha Rodgers.

\- Pues no te vas a mover de esta casa -le dijo al chico. Luego señaló a su padre-, diga lo que diga éste.

\- ¡Eh! -exclamó Jim con fingida indignación-. ¡Sigo siendo tu padre, un poco de respetó!

\- Papá, fuera de aquí. Tengo que hablar con Rodgers, y es una conversación privada.

El hombre vio en los ojos de su hija, que la conversación que tenía que tener con el chico no era para que él la escuchara. Sería dura.

\- Me echan de mi propio salón, ahora... -murmuró cabreado. Se fue hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta.

\- Siéntate -le ordenó la inspectora a Rick, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Él obedeció y ella se sentó en el borde de la mesilla de café para quedar al mismo nivel que él.- Mira, Rick... -era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre, al menos en su presencia. Él la miró sabiendo que eso no le iba a gustar-, necesito que me expliques detalladamente como encontraste el cadáver de tu madre.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar eso, pero fue peor. Las imágenes de ese escenario se repetían en su visión negra una y otra vez. La imagen de encontrar a su hermana como había encontrado a su madre se repetía y se intercalaba con las reales. Malditas pesadillas.

\- No -dijo con la voz temblorosa.- Por favor... No... -sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar esas imágenes de su mente.

_Todo era rojo y blanco para él. Las baldosas relucían, pero un líquido espeso las cubría poco a poco. Gotas pesadas empezaron a caer desde el techo sin cesar. Estaba en una habitación sin salida, no había ni puertas ni ventanas. Todo era sabre, todo era blanco y rojo. Tocó una pared recubierta de una capa fina de sangre, y sus yemas de los dedos se quedaron imprimadas allí. El aire empezaba a faltarle, no podía escapar. Sólo había sangre. _

De repente una sintió como una mano se posaba sobre la suya y la apretaba con fuerza. Abrió los ojos de repente, y vio como la inspectora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. La preocupación irradiaba de su cuerpo.

\- Respira -le susurró.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía la respiración demasiado acelerada, y no le llegaba suficiente oxígeno. Empezó a hacer respiraciones más profundas, y se concentró en los ojos de la inspectora para no volver a revivir esas imágenes.

\- Bien -le continuó susurrando.- Has tenido un pequeño ataque de pánico, pero estás bien.

De repente empezó a hacer círculos con su pulgar sobre la mano del chico, intentando que se tranquilizara. Funcionó, porque pudo notar como se relajaba bajo su mano.

\- Perdona, Beckett, yo... -empezó a disculparse en un susurro.

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte. No entiendo lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo, pero me lo puedo imaginar -él siguió observando sus ojos, y como poco a poco la tristeza los invadía.- Hace siete años, a mi madre la apuñalaron. Cuando iba de camino al restaurante donde mi padre y yo la estábamos esperando, simplemente un hombre apareció de la nada y la apuñaló por detrás. Nunca supimos quien lo hizo, nunca supimos por qué. Investigué e investigué, pero un pude hallar la respuesta. Me estaba ahogando, poco a poco, hasta que ella me hizo entender que tenía que aprender a vivir con la pregunta, que no podía anhelar la respuesta tanto que dejaba de vivir.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Solo se miraban, ninguno de los dos hizo nada por hablar. Sus respiraciones parecía que sonaran demasiado fuerte contrastadas con el silencio que reinaba. De repente, Rick cogió con fuerza la mano de la inspectora, que aun estaba dibujándole círculos en la piel, y la atrajo hasta el sofá. La inspectora hizo lo que el chico silenciosamente le pedía, y se sentó a su lado, con sus piernas rozándose, mirando a su regazo. Él enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, y le dio un ligero apretón en la palma. Una lágrima cayó en sus manos, y Rick vio que estaba llorando silenciosamente cabizbaja. No lo pensó, y desenlazó su mano de la de ella y le pasó el brazo por la hombros, acurrucándola contra él. La pasaba la palma de la mano arriba y abajo por se antebrazo, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Su pequeño cuerpo comparado con el de él empezó a temblar por los sollozos, y él solamente la sujetó más fuerte, intentando consolarla. Era la primera vez que la inspectora lo contaba de esa forma, era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien sus ansias de respuestas. Solo lo sabían sus padres, y Espo y Ryan porque habían visto como se hundía en el proceso.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, y separó su mejilla de su hombro. Él la miraba con comprensión, sin pena, sin juzgarla, sólo con comprensión. Llevó una mano hasta su rostro y limpio algunos rastros de lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara. Pudo notar como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de la inspectora cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron sus pómulos.

\- Lo siento -le dijo sinceramente el chico con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

\- No, yo... Perdona, eso ha sido inapropiado, tendría que haber sido más profesional -él le quitó el brazo que la rodeaba con fuerza y seguridad de ella, y la inspectora añoró el calor de su cuerpo instantáneamente.

\- No importa. Está bien hablar de ello y dejar que te consuelen de vez en cuando -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- A veces es bueno compartir tu carga.

Beckett no le contestó. Quería gritarlo por qué él no hacia lo mismo, por qué no contaba lo que estaba pasando, por qué no se derrumbaba de una vez en su presencia. Quería sujetarle y acariciarle mientras él compartía su carga con ella, pero se caló, sabiendo que se decía eso él se pondría a la defensiva.

Volvió a cogerle la mano firmemente.

\- Aún necesito saber como encontraste a tu madre -masculló.

\- Lo sé, solo... No me sueltes, ¿vale? -le contestó mirando su manos juntadas.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Qué exactamente necesitas saber?

\- Necesito que me describas la escena.

\- Vale. Yo iba hacia el baño y vi como salía sangre de debajo de la puerta -paró unos segundos e inspiró profundamente.- Entonces la abrí y... estaba tirada en el suelo -frunció el ceño.- Mucha sangre salía de su cabeza, diría que era la sien izquierda. La pistola estaba aún en su mano izquierda también, había mucha sangre en el suelo. Creo que la pisé cuando me acerqué a ella. Nada estaba revuelto, todo estaba en orden. Estaba tirada delante de la bañera, que estaba empotrada en la pared. Había una botella en el lavabo, creo que era ron o algo parecido, no lo sé...

Beckett vio como cada vez de sumía más en sus recuerdos. Le apretó la mano pero el chico no reaccionó.

\- Rick -lo llamó. Él la miró sorprendido, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí.- Basta, ya me has contado lo que necesito saber.

Él asintió y apretó con más fuerza su mano.

\- ¿Por qué necesitabas saberlo?

Ella pensó en mentirle, al fin y al cabo no podía revelar nada de la investigación, pero cuando vio su el dolor en su mirada, lo que había tenía que pasar para poder contarle lo de su madre, supo que debía decirle la verdad.

\- No creo que se suicidara -el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que se explicara-. Aunque Bracken os maltrataba a ti y a ella, no creo que se suicidara. Una madre nunca dejaría a sus dos hijos al cuidado de un hombre como ese. Creo que él la mató y lo hizo ver como un suicidio.

\- Puede ser -contestó con voz temblorosa-. Siempre he estado cabreado con ella porque nunca pude entender la razón por la cual nos dejó a cargo de ese hijo de puta. Me he pasado noches en vela preguntándome por qué lo hizo. Supongo que ahora ya lo sé.

\- Sólo es una teoría, Rick, no... No te ilusiones en eso, quizás si que se suicidó de verdad.

\- ¿ilusionarme? -preguntó retóricamente-. Creo que yo ya no puedo ilusionarme. Ella era mi ilusión.

La inspectora no contestó. Miró sus manos, enlazadas.

De repente oyeron como una llave se metía en la cerradura de la puerta principal, y Johanna aparecía un segundo después. Rick apartó e mano de la suya, y la inspectora notó el aire frío en contraste con el calor que irradiaba su mano.

\- Hola mamá -la inspectora se levantó del sofá y fue a abrazar a su madre.

\- Hola hija -le sonrió-. Hola Rick -saludó al chico.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Beckett -le contestó sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- Mamá, me voy otra vez a comisaria, dentro de un par de horas vuelvo -se dirigió a la puerta-. Adiós mamá, te quiero. Adiós Rick -se despidió de las personas que estaban en el salón.

Johanna y Rick se quedaron solos en el salón otra vez.

\- ¿Dónde está Jim?

\- Creo que está en su despacho.

\- Iré a buscarlo.

* * *

Beckett salió de casa de sus padres y suspiró. No podía volver a derrumbarse delante del chico otra vez, él ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo. Sacó las llaves del coche y lo abrió cuando estaba a unos metros. Condujo hasta la comisaria en unos pocos minutos. Cuando entró, el olor de café y papel antiguo tan familiar la envolvió. Esa comisaria era como su segunda casa, pasaba más tiempo allí que en su apartamento. Fue hacia su escritorio y se encontró a Lanie sentada en su silla delante del ordenador.

\- Lanie, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te sientes en mi silla? -la riñó exasperada.

\- Calma, Kate, ya sabes que haré lo que me venga en gana -replicó la forense divertida. Se levantó de la silla y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Vio como se dejaba caer en su silla y ajustaba la altura que ella había cambiado-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, es solo que... He tenido que preguntarle a Rick como encontró el cadáver de su madre y... Ha sido duro, ¿sabes? Normalmente ya lo es, pero ver a un chico de su edad explicarte eso...

\- Kate, ¿vas a admitir de una vez que te gusta?

\- Lanie, no lo voy a admitir porque no es verdad.

\- Te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que te gusta.

\- ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Dime qué haces aquí.

\- Hay incoherencias en el informe de la muerte de Martha Bracken. Primero, se disparó con la mano izquierda, y ella no era zurda. El angulo de tiro no es el correcto según su estatura, alguien más alto que ella la disparó. Después, sus manos no contenían pólvora residual, así que no se disparó ella misma. Los análisis toxicológicos apuntan a que estaba borracha, pero también contenía alguna droga en su sangre que no he podido identificar. Su cuerpo tenía marcas de forcejeo, muy probablemente se resistió.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién hizo la autopsia entonces? -dijo cabreada. No podía ser que en el informe hubiera tantos datos que no concordaban con la causa de la muerte final y el doctor no se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Eso también lo he investigado un poco. El nombre que pone en el informe no existe. No he encontrado ninguna información de ese persona.

\- Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cómo vais con la hermana?

\- Todo lleva a un callejón sin salida.

Lanie y Beckett estuvieron hablando unos minutos hasta que la forense se despidió. La inspectora pasó toda la tarde revisando archivos, buscando pistas, cualquier cosa que les pudiera indicar a un posible sospechoso, pero no había nada.

Ya era pasada la hora de cenar cuando vio que Ryan y Esposito se acercaban hacia ella.

\- Vete a casa, Kate -le dijo el irlandés.

\- Beckett, necesitas un descanso. Nos vemos mañana -apoyó el latino a su compañero.

\- Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

Beckett fue a buscar al chico a casa de sus padres. Les dijo que a primera hora lo volvería a traer, y les agradeció que lo acogieran en su casa durante el día. Su padre aún se veía contra la idea, pero su madre le aseguró que ya tendría una conversación con él y que no habría problema.

Durante el rato que estuvieron en el coche ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El silencio entre ellos se rompió una vez que ya estaban dentro el apartamento.

\- Lo siento, pero tendrás que dormir en el sofá, no tengo habitación de invitados -le informó.

-Está bien.

La inspectora se fue hacia otra habitación y dejó al chico en el salón. Rick lo miró todo intrigado y fascinado. El apartamento era pequeño pero muy bien decorado, con algunos cuadros colgados en la pared. Beckett apareció ora vez en el salón con una manta y un cojín, y los empujó contra su pecho.

\- Toma, estarás más cómodo con esto, y a veces hace frío por la noche.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Quieres algo para cenar? -le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- No, ya he cenado, pero gracias.

\- De acuerdo -sacó una caja de cereales del armario y un bol. Se lleno el bol hasta arriba de cereales, y volvió a guardarlos en su sitio. Agrió un cajón donde tenía los cubiertos y sacó una cuchara pequeña.- Muy bien, buenas noches Rick -le dijo desde la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Buenas noches, inspectora -susurró él como respuesta cuando vio como su silueta desaparecía entre las sombras de su dormitorio.

Rick puso el cojín a un extremo del sofá y se tumbó con la manta por encima. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, no después de la pesadilla de esa tarde. Al cabo de una hora mirando al techo sin hacer nada, se incorporó y se sentó, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado así cuando escuchó que se acercaban unos pasos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la fina voz de Beckett.

\- Sí -contestó con la voz amortiguada por las palmas de su manos.

Notó como se hundía el sofá a un lado, y notó las manos de la inspectora rodeándole las muñecas. Con cuidado, separó sus manos de su rostro, y él la miró. Beckett posó una mano en la mejilla de él, acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar suavemente. La tensión se notaba en el aire. Rick estaba embriagado por ese olor a cerezas que desprendía el cuerpo de ella, y no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco más hacia su rostro. Cuando lo hizo, vio como los ojos verdes de Beckett se tornaban negros cuando sus pupilas se dilataron, y ella acabó de juntar sus rostros rozando sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza.

* * *

**Espero que os guste, ¡dejad una review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya tenéis el séptimo capítulo de esta historia. ¡AHHH, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA!**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

**¡Dejad una review!**

* * *

La mano de Rick acariciaba con suavidad el vientre plano de la inspectora mientras sus lenguas se exploraban sus respectivas bocas sin parar.

\- Rick -jadeó Beckett cuando la mano de él subió por su vientre hasta tocar el sujetador sexy que llevaba puesto-. Dormitorio -le susurró contra sus labios.

Él obedeció pasando sus manos hasta sus muslos, levantándola con él y enroscando sus piernas a su cintura. Fue hacia la habitación de la inspectora sujetándola por el culo, mientras ella se frotaba contra él y sus lenguas luchaban por dominar un beso muy caliente.

Las costillas le dolían un poco, pero poder tener a Beckett entre sus brazo era lo mejor, una sensación tan placentera y abrumadora que casi no podías notar el dolor. Consiguió llegar a la habitación de la inspectora y la tumbó con cuidado en la cama, en medio de las sábanas revueltas. Él también subió y la beso tiernamente, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. De repente, Beckett empezó a tirarle camiseta hacia arriba, y él obedeció su silenciosa orden quitándosela.

La inspectora rompió el beso y le acarició el torso con cuidado.

\- Tus costillas... -susurró preocupada.

\- Están bien -le contestó él en el mismo tono.

Ella asintió y volvió a acariciarle el torso, pero con cuidado de no tocar sus costillas magulladas. Pasó sus finos dedos por las cicatrices, y cuando terminó de repasarlas todas, miró al chico a los ojos. La miraba con ternura. Su palma de la mano rozó su pómulo, y ella volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado pero o rápido. Esta vez se tomaron su tiempo, se acariciaron y se metieron mano, soltando alguna risita por el camino. Beckett se quitó la camiseta en medio del beso, desabrochando los botones que faltaban. Rick se la deslizó por los hombros con delicadeza y sensualidad.

Las caricias de él la ponían a cien, no podía más. Había querido hacer esto desde que lo vio levantarse del pupitre de su instituto. Espera.

\- ¿Has hecho esto antes? -le preguntó preocupada.

\- Sí -le susurró en su boca sin dejar de besarla.

\- Pero si solo eres un crío.

\- Dejé de ser un crío hace mucho tiempo, Beckett -le contestó suavemente. Se separó un poco de ella para para hacerle entender que decía la verdad.

\- Beckett no. Soy Kate. Kate -lo atrajo por el cuello y se volvieron a fundir en una beso más caliente que el anterior.

Rick notaba su erección dura en sus pantalones, y no ayudaba que ella estuviera pasando sus manos por su cuerpo de manera desesperada.

\- Kate -gimió en su boca confirmando que lo había entendido.

Al oír su nombre en los labios de él, la inspectora aun se puso más. El beso se hizo más rápido, más desesperado. Su nombre en sus labios, le parecía el sonido más sexy que hubiera oído nunca. Con esa voz rasposa, mientras le pasaba las manos por su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido así.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los dos habían perdido los pantalones y la erección evidente de él colisionaba con sus braguitas mojadas. Miró hacia sus calzoncillos y abrió mucho los ojos. Definitivamente no era un chico. Era un hombre en toda regla, en todo los sentidos. Él le besó el cuello hacia abajo, llegando al sujetador que aún tenía puesto, y aprovechó cunado ella arqueó la espalda para desabrocharlo. Le pasó los tirantes lentamente por sus brazos hasta que lo tiró al suelo de la habitación. Besó sus preciosos pechos con precisión mientras a ella se le cortaba la respiración y soltaba gemidos sin aliento. Bajó sus labios hasta su ombligo, y después hasta poder notar las costura de su última pieza de ropa. Deslizó esas pieza de ropa tan pequeña por sus muslos y gemelos, hasta sus pies. Las sujetó unos segundos en el aire para que la inspectora pudiera ver como las tiraba al suelo.

Al ver eso, la inspectora se incorporó un poco y lo cogió del pelo hasta que él estaba otra vez encima suyo, cubriéndola con el calor de su cuerpo. Una mano de ella bajó por su cuerpo hasta tocarlo por encima de la tela de sus boxers. El chico gimió en su boca y empujó las cadera un poco más hacia su mano. La inspectora vio lo necesitado que estaba su pene y cogió la banda elástica de la ropa interior para tirarla hacia abajo, hasta que los calzoncillos le quedaron el final de los muslos. Él se los acabo de quitar de las piernas cuando notó como la mano de ella envolvía su miembro y empezaba a moverse arriba y abajo rítmicamente.

\- Kate... -susurró con los ojos cerrados-. Para -acabó ordenando.

La inspectora sonrió y lo soltó, sólo para volver a atraelo hacia ella, haciendo que su pene tocara su zona más sensible.

\- Necesitamos un condón -murmuró él sobre la piel de su cuello.

\- Estoy limpia y estamos cubiertos.

\- Yo también estoy limpio.

Con ese breve intercambio de palabras, Rick se hundió en ella profundamente en un empujón rápido. Ambos gimieron al notarlo. Rick nunca lo había hecho sin condón, y era mucho mejor. Notaba como sus paredes lo estrechaba y se contraían directamente sobre su piel.

\- Muévete -susurró con los ojos cerrados la inspectora.

Él empezó a salir de ella para entrar otra vez con más fuerza y seguridad. En algún momento, las piernas de Kate se enroscaron en su cintura, haciendo que se hundiera más profundamente y tocara ese punto dentro de ella que hacía que se volviese loca. Gritó de placer, animando a que continuara. Él siguió con más velocidad y fuerza, desesperado por que ella acabase ya, no podría aguantar mucho más. Estaba deseoso de que tuviera un orgasmo gracias a él. Sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, su cara de placer y sus gemidos sin final le decían que aun necesitaba un pequeño empujón para acabar. Bajó su rostro hasta besar uno de sus endurecidos pezones mientras un mano bajaba hasta donde se unían y acariciaba su clítoris levemente. En el momento en que el mordió con fuerza un pezón, Kate acabó gritando su nombre, mientras se contraía alrededor de él. Rick, viéndola ahí retorcerse de placer y sintiendo que cada vez lo estrechaba con más fuerza, acabó un par de empujones más tarde, corriéndose en su interior con el susurro del nombre de ella en sus labios.

Se quedaron quietos unos minutos, intentando recuperar sus respiraciones. Cuando vio que la inspectora bostezaba, salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. No sabía que hacer. Se habían acostado, pero ¿eso le daba derecho a dormir allí? ¿Tenía que volver al sofá?

Antes de que se lo pudiera pensar mejor, ella le pasó una mano por el pecho y apoyó su cabeza encima de su corazón. Suspiró y se acurrucó más contra él, subiendo las sábanas para taparlos a los dos. Él reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos, y se inclinó haca ella. Le pasó la mano por la cadera y la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo, respirando la aroma de su champú.

\- Buenas noches -susurró la inspectora.

\- Buenas noches, Kate.

* * *

La inspectora se despertó contra un cuerpo caliente al día siguiente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Rick estaba tumbado boca abajo, con un brazo rodeándola posesivamente. Hincó un codo en el colchón y apoyó la cabeza sobre su puño, observando al chico que estaba a su lado. Se fijó en su espalda. Anoche ya notó que tenía cicatrices ahí también, pero aún no las había visto. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio las marcas de quemaduras y lo que parecían latigazos, seguramente hechos con un cinturón. Casi toda su espalda era tejido cicatrizado. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, fue repasando las finas cicatrices que había a lo largo de su espalda con una dedo, intentando imaginar todo el dolor que venía con ellas.

Poco a poco, él se fue despertando, hasta que la inspectora vio un par de ojos azules que lo miraba adormilado.

\- Buenos días -le susurró con una sonrisa. Se inclinó y lo besó ligeramente sobre los labios.

\- Mmmm... Buenos días -contestó con una vaga sonrisa volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

\- Despierta, dormilón -le dijo alborotándole el pelo con suavidad. Él soltó un gruñido y cerró con más fuerza los ojos-. Tengo que vestirme para ir a trabajar, y tu tienes que ir a casa de mis padres.

Abrió los ojos alarmado.

\- No -se quejó-, a casa de tus padres no, Beckett. Por favor, tu padre no me quiere allí, no seré capaz de aguantarlo todo el día allí metido. Además, tu madre me mira con curiosidad, como si fuera un bicho raro.

\- Rick... -empezó la mujer-, mi padre es muy sobreprotector con mi madre, sobretodo si hay un desconocido en su casa, ya sabes, por lo que le pasó...

\- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo soportar las miradas que me echa. Me hace recordar que ya no tengo casa, ni un sitio a dónde ir. En cuánto Frak pague mi fianza, no sé qué coño voy a hacer con mi vida.

Ella lo miró preocupada. No había pensado en eso.

\- Por favor -le repitió el chico-. Déjame venir a comisaria al menos por la mañana. Seré bueno, me quedaré en una sala de descanso sin hacer ruido. No intentaré espiar el caso de mi hermana. Lo prometo.

\- Sé que todo esto está siendo muy duro para ti Rick, pero... No creo que sea bueno que vengas a comisaria.

\- Vamos, Kate, ¿por qué no? Ya he visto la pizarra que tienes allí. No te molestaré, pasaré un rato allí. No notarás ni que estoy allí. Lo prometo -repitió. Vio que la inspectora dudaba y puso un puchero mientras subía una mano por la parte interior de su muslo-. Por favor... -dijo en voz de niño pequeño.

\- Vale -suspiró dramáticamente y sonrió.

La mano de él fue hasta su entrepierna, y Kate llegó tarde al trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a comisaria, los dos duchados, después de dos rondas de sexo desenfrenado esa mañana, Beckett llevó al chico a una sala de descanso.

\- Te quedarás aquí.

\- Vale. Sólo necesito una cosa para pasar el tiempo. Lápiz y papel.

\- ¿Lápiz y papel? -preguntó la inspectora extrañada.

\- Sí -contestó simplemente él.

\- Vale -frunció el ceño-. Ahora te lo traigo.

Salió de la sala de descanso y fue hasta su escritorio.

\- ¡Beckett! -la llamó su compañero irlandés-. Has llegado tarde -dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Habéis hablado con Lanie, verdad? -preguntó a sus dos compañeros cuando vio que el latino se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nosotros? -dijo Esposito.

\- Que va -contestó Ryan.

La inspectora rodó sus ojos y empezó a buscar hojas de papel entre sus cajones. Encontró un paquete de folios y sacó unos cuantos.

\- ¿Para qué quieres tantas hojas? -preguntó Espo.

\- Para él -señaló al chico que se miraba la sala de descanso curioso.

\- ¿Lo has traído a comisaria? -contestó el detective latino- ¿Con el caso de su hermana abierto?

\- Mirad chicos, desde lo de mi madre que mi padre está... muy sobreprotector. Ha sido cruel con él todo el tiempo que ha estado allí, y me pidió quedarse aquí solo por la mañana. Así que, sí, lo he traído.

No les dijo dónde estaba a mano de él cuando la convenció de venir, pero sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí solo al pensarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Beckett? -le preguntó Ryan con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mmmm... Esto, sí, claro que estoy bien. Voy a darle esto -movió las hojas de papel que tenía en su mano, y cogió un bolígrafo del bote que tenía en su escritorio. Fue rápidamente hasta la sala de descanso, dónde se encontró a Rick sentado en el pequeño sofá-. Rick -lo llamó-. Toma -estiró la ano hasta darle los papeles y el bolígrafo que había pedido.

El chico sonrió un poco y los dejó encima de la mesa alta que había en medio de la habitación.

\- Gracias Kate -le dijo sinceramente. Se acercó un poco a ella pero no lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera decir que era inapropiado-. No sabes cuantas ganas de besarte tengo ahora mismo -le susurró en voz baja y grave, haciendo que a la inspectora se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

\- Rick, ya sabes que no puedes... -le contestó sin aliento Kate.

Lo habían hablado esa mañana, de camino a comisaria. Nadie podía saber que se habían acostado. Aún no habían definido qué era lo que tenían, pero sabían que no podían contarlo a nadie. Además, él era el hermano de la víctima de su caso, lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, al menos en esa situación. Y después estaba el tema de la edad. Él no era ni mayor de edad, mientras que ella tenía nueve años más. Nadie apoyaría una relación en esas condiciones, solo traería problemas.

\- Lo sé -contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Se separó de ella y se sentó en la mesa dónde había dejado las hojas.

La inspectora sacudió la cabeza y se marchó de la sala, tenía un caso que resolver.

Rick se quedó solo en la sala de descanso y miró atentamente el papel en blanco que tenía delante. Cogió el bolígrafo, y empezó a escribir. En el dormitorio de su casa tenía cientos de papeles con historia escritas. A veces solo escribía pequeñas historias, o tras veces había escrito hasta novelas. Sobre crueldad, sobre sangre, sobre asesinatos, sobre dolor. Todas sus historias eran un reflejo de su vida, un reflejo del dolor físico y psíquico que sentía. Escribía sobre gente torturada, sobre gente asesinada, el dolor que sentía las personas ante una pérdida. Escribía de muchas cosas, pero ese día escribió sobre ella. La describió en el papel, sin perderse ningún detalle. Empezó a escribir sobre su trabajo, sobre ser inspectora. También escribió sobre sus dos compañeros, a quién no conocía, pero les hizo un perfil que iba más o menos con su lenguaje corporal. Se notaba que el hombre latino era el protector, el que tenía más carácter de los dos, mientras que el rubio de ojos azules no parecía tan impulsivo. Intentó reflejar sus personalidades lo más que pudo en el papel.

Llevaba ya más de diez páginas escritas cuando vio como alguien entraba en la sala y se dirigía al máquina de café.

\- Buenos días -saludó un hombre de piel morena. Cuando Rick le vio la cara, supo que era el compañero de Beckett.

\- Buenos días -murmuró el chico sin mirarle a os ojos.

\- ¿Quieres uno? -le preguntó indicando la máquina de café.

\- No gracias -rechazó la oferta y volvió a escribir.

El hispano ya tuvo el café hecho cuando se fijó en lo que hacía el chico. Escribía rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, y todos los papeles estaban esparcidos por la mesa.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Escribir -dijo Rick con indiferencia.

\- Lo que quiero decir es, ¿que escribes?

\- Cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Él se encogió de hombros. El hispano no lo pudo evitar y cogió un papel de encima de la mesa. Cogió el menos adecuado para leer. Empezó y leer y Rick se levantó, furioso, pero el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él mientras leía. De pronto, a media lectura empezó a palidecer.

\- ¿Por qué... por qué has escrito esto? -preguntó en un susurró.

\- Es una de las cosas que me hizo. Las escribo para poder hacer paz con todo esto -le arrebató el folio de las manos y volvió a la mesa.

\- Perdona -se disculpó de pronto el detective. Rick alzó las vista sorprendido y curioso-. Por leer tus cosas... Ya sabes.

\- No importa -se encogió de hombros y volvió a escribir, concentrado en lo que hacía.

Esposito salió de la sala de descanso con su café en la mano, aún pálido. No entendía como ese chico podía poner tanto dolor y sufrimiento en sus palabras, era como si lo estuvieses sintiendo.

\- Tío, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó su compañero cuando llegó a su escritorio.

Se sentó en su silla y le dio un sorbo al café, intentando calmarse.

\- Sí, claro...

\- ¡Espo! -lo llamó su jefa desde unas mesas más lejos. Ondeó la mano para que viniera hacia allá. Cuando llegó, se la encontró con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con cautela- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, jefa, es solo que... -ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, esperando a que continuara-, ese chico, está escribiendo, cosas que le ha hecho Bracken, y la verdad es que es bastante espeluznante, solo eso. Me ha sorprendido.

\- ¿Te ha dejado leer lo que escribe? -preguntó sorprendida. Rick era un chico muy reservado, incluso con ella.

\- Mmmmm, bueno, es realidad no... Tenía curiosidad por saber que era, y el chico no me lo quería decir, así que me he cabreado y he cogido un papel de su mesa al azar.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Sabes que hay cosas que son privadas, no?

\- Lo sé, lo siento Beckett. Además, me he disculpado con él y me ha dicho que no pasaba nada. Es que me ha cabreado, tan indiferente, tan misterioso... No sé que me ha pasado.

Ryan se miraba la situación divertido. Parecía que una madre estuviera regañando a su hijo.

\- No importa, Espo, lo hecho hecho está -se levantó y fue hacia la sala de descanso.

Cuando entró vio a Rick escribiendo, concentrado en el papel. Dio un paso hacia él, y éste notó su presencia al instante. Levantó la mirada de la mesa y le regaló una sonrisa juguetona y sexy a la vez, y retornó su atención hacia su bolígrafo. Kate empezó a hacer un café, sonriendo para sus adentros. El chico reservado al final se había convertido en un salido en toda regla. Las miradas que le dirigía, de puro deseo y lujuria, las sonrisa sexys que sabía que tenían un efecto en ella...

Acabó de hacer el café y se lo plantó delante, encima de la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo. Le sonrió cuando él levantó la mirada, confuso.

\- Espo ha salido de aquí blanco como la nieve.

\- ¿Espo? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Javier Esposito, mi compañero. Ha entrad a por un café y ha metido las narices dónde no le llaman, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ah, el latino. La verdad es que se ha ido bastante traumatizado -dijo divertido.

\- ¿Te ha pedido disculpas? -él asintió-. Bien. Si te vuele a molestar lo avisas.

\- Tranquila, Kate. Si realmente me hubiera molestado tanto que leyera lo que he escrito, hubiera estaba en el suelo sangrando en menos de dos segundos.

\- Muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no? -contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa- Estuvo en la Fuerzas Especiales, no podrías con él.

\- Probablemente no, pero hubiera evitado que lo leyera -sonrió.

\- ¿Lo puedo leer? -la sonrisa se borró de su rostro- A él lo has dejado y no lo conoces de nada.

\- Parece un tipo en el que se puede confiar.

\- Lo es. También lo soy yo.

Rick suspiró, de repente agotado. Esa mañana no le dolía mucho su costado, pero a cada minuto que pasaba su dolor se intensificaba un poco. No quería que Beckett lo leyera. No era que no confiase en ella, pero ya había visto sus cicatrices, no necesitaba saber exactamente por lo que había tenido que pasar. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

\- Prefiero que no lo leas, verás... A tu compañero, no lo conozco, y no me importa que haya leído eso, pero en cambio tú... Me importas, y no creo que esté preparado para enseñártelo. Quizá sales corriendo, o quizás me miras con pena como todo el mundo que lo sabe, y no podré soportarlo. Eres lo único que me ayuda a levantarme por las mañanas desde Alexis.

La inspectora tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando él acabó de hablar, cabizbajo, avergonzado de lo que pudiera pensar ella ahora. Kate miró por las ventana de la sala y vio que nadie los estaba observado, así que se arriesgó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No lo leeré -empezó a susurrarle-, pero tienes que saber que no saldré corriendo de esto, Rick. Por muy malo que lo que estamos haciendo sea, por muchas cosas de tu pasado que me cuentas, no me iré. Mi opinión de ti no va a cambiar.

Y tan rápido como estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, se había ido de entre sus brazos. Rick añoró el calor que ella desprendía inmediatamente, y surgió el deseo de volver a estrecharla y besarla hasta quedarse sin respiración. Por suerte, lo contuvo.

\- Gracias -contestó en el mismo tono.

\- De aquí dos horas vamos a comer a casa de mis padres. Preparate, anda -respondió divertida.

Rick se quedó en la sala de descanso con una mueca en su cara. No quería ir allí. Se sentó a escribir otra vez, y más temprano de lo que pudo imaginar, la inspectora estaba otra vez allí para decirle que tenían que irse. Recogió sus papeles y fue hacia su escritorio, tratando de no mirar las fotos de su hermana que colgaban de la pizarra blanca, y vio como la inspectora se ponía la chaqueta. Se despidieron de sus compañeros y fueran hacia el ascensor sin dirigirse ni una mirada.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la inspectora se encontró de repente atrapada en la pared del ascensor y el cuerpo de Rick, mientras ésta la besaba con pasión. Ella respondió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo, y antes de que las puertas se pudieran abrir, Rick se separó de ella.

\- He querido hacer esto desde que hemos salido de tu casa -le susurró contra sus labios.

Al cuerpo de Beckett le recorrió un escalofrío al oír el excitamiento de él en su voz, pero sonrió con ternura. Le acarició el pelo, alborotando los mechones castaños un poco, y le sonrió. El pito del ascensor sonó, indicándoles que ya estaban en la planta que tocaba, y los dos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

La comida en casa de los Beckett fue tranquila. Jim no pudo mirar el chico a los ojos en todo el rato, y no es que Rick lo quisiera tampoco, él no podía ni mirar a su madre después de haberse tirado a su hija la noche anterior. Kate se fue apenas una hora más tarde, dejándolo solo con sus padres. Intentó que la señora Beckett lo dejara ayudar a lavar los platos, pero ella se negó, y tuvo que volver a sentarse en el sofá sin hacer nada durante un buen rato. Jim ayudó a su mujer y después se encerró en su despacho, parecía que no quisiera estar en presencia del chico.

Después de lavar los platos, Johanna se sentó al sofá, a su lado. Él la miró extrañado pero no se inmutó.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Si no me quiere aquí, sólo tiene que...

\- No quería decir eso -lo interrumpió-. Quería decir que... ¿qué te ha pasado para que estés bajo custodia policial?

\- ¿No se lo ha contado Beckett?

\- Dijo que era confidencial.

\- Claro. ¿Está segura de que quiere saberlo?

\- Sí.

\- Mi padre nos abandonó hace siete años. Mi madre se casó con ese senador dos años más tarde, y entonces empezaron los maltratos. Por esa época yo tenía doce años, e intentaba que no la pegara a ella y que la tomara conmigo, pero a veces no funcionaba. Un años más tarde, mi madre se suicidó, o eso dicen los informes, y Bracken, el senador, intentó ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana. En ese momento reaccioné, e hice un trato con él. Si yo me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera y no me resistía a sus golpes, él no la tocaría. Cumplió su palabra, y como más doloroso era soportarlo, más calidad de vida conseguía ella. Así que cuando la mataron, fue y le pegué una paliza. Sé que fue él. Pero su hija me pilló y me puso en una celda hasta que pueda pagar mi fianza. Y así es como estoy aquí.

\- Gracias por contármelo -Johanna estaba impresionada. Nunca había oído que nadie hubiera sufrido tanto solo para proteger a su hermana, y menos un chico. Era un crío, por Dios santo-. Yo también tengo que contarte algo.

El chico la miró curioso, pero no le dijo nada. Esperó a que ella hablara.

\- Hace siete años...

\- Lo sé -la interrumpió-. Beckett me lo ha contado.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado? -preguntó sorprendida. El chico asintió solemnemente.

Johanna se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el despacho dónde se encontraba su marido. Fue hasta una estantería que tenía una caja en un estante, ante la mirada interrogante de él, y empezó a remover su contenido. Al final, sacó un trozo de papel, viejo y doblado por la mitad, y se fue otra vez al salón, cerrando la puerta tras Jim para poder tener un poco de privacidad con el chico.

Se dirigió al sofá y le alcanzó el papel, aún doblado por la mitad. Se sentó a su lado en silencio.

\- Este es el hombre que me apuñaló -murmuró.

Rick abrió el papel, de repente asustado por lo que se podría encontrar.

Cuando vio el dibujo, se le cortó la respiración.

Era su padre.

* * *

**Lo sé, siempre lo dejo cuando se pone más interesante...**

**¡Comentad o algo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esto cada vez se pone más interesante, chicos. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, ¡espero vuestras opiniones!**

* * *

No podía apartar los ojos de ese retrato. Hacía siete años ya que no lo veía, pero nunca podría olvidarse de su rostro. El que estaba dibujado en ese papel, sin duda alguna era él. Apuñaló a Johanna Beckett. Era un asesino. Un maldito asesino. Su padre era un asesino a sueldo. Todo lo que habían tenido de pequeños era comprado con dinero manchado de sangre, justo como el de Bracken. Rick no era tonto, sabía que Bracken contrataba gente para que mataran a quién él le convenía, pero su adre no podía ser un asesino. Se negaba. Lo odiaba por abandonarlos, por dejarlos, pero ahora sentía repulsión hacia él. Un asesino. Esa palabra no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin parar. Llevaba los genes de una asesino. Llevaba los genes de alguien que podía ser tan frío y calculador que podía apuñalar a una señora por la calle, solo porque alguien se lo mandó. Se sentí sucio, se sentía... Despreciable.

Miró a Johanna, horrorizado. Vio en sus ojos que lo sabía des del día que lo conoció. Se acordó de como se paralizó en cuanto él se acercó a la casa, en sus sonrisas forzadas esa primera vez que se vieron. Se dio cuenta de las mirabas furtivas que le echaba, que él pensaba que eran porque no era bienvenido allí, pero eran por esa curiosidad, por saber si realmente estaba acogiendo el hijo del hombre que la apuñaló. Se preguntó por qué no le odiaba. Por qué no sentía asco hacia él, por qué no lo echaba de su casa en ese mismo instante en que sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

\- Rick -empezó sentándose en el sofá-, él no quería matarme -él la miró curioso-. Me apuñaló por la espalda, y me tumbó al suelo con suavidad. Me dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que tenía que hacerlo, porque sino sí que vendrían a por mí de verdad. Me dijo que ya había llamado a una ambulancia, y que no había tocado ningún punto que amenazase mi vida con el cuchillo. Dijo que ellos tenían que creer que había fallado la misión para que yo, Katie y Jim estuviésemos a salvo. Al final, me dijo que dejará de investigar.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué tenía que dejar de investigar? ¿Por qué nunca lo encontró? -aunque su padre no hubiera intentado asesinarla de verdad, le había clavado un cuchillo por la espalda, y eso no lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Además, sabía que era un asesino a sueldo. Estaba convencido de ello. Nunca le contó de qué trabajaba, de dónde sacaban el dinero, ya que su madre no ganaba tanto como para llevar ese estilo de vida. Él nunca preguntó mucho, a los diez años no estaba interesado.

\- Estaba investigando un caso de corrupción policial. No puedo decirte quiénes son ellos. Pondría tu vida en peligro. No lo saben ni Katie ni mi marido. No puedo decírtelo a ti.

\- ¡Merezco saberlo! -gritó de repente levantándose del sofá y tirando el retrato que le observaba en la mesilla que tenía delante. Se quito la camiseta y le enseñó sus cicatrices-. He estado a punto de morir varias veces. Créame, saber quién ordenó que la apuñalaran no me va a matar. He estado en un infierno desde los doce años. ¡Merezco alguna respuesta! -acabó chillando otra vez.

Veía el horror de la señora Beckett en su rostro. Suponía que su marido no se lo había contado. Se lo agradeció, conociendo a esa mujer no dejaría de miradas de pena durante al menos tres años. Miraba sus cicatrices con los ojos muy abiertos. En ese momento se parecía mucho a la su hija, cuando las había visto por primera vez.

\- Estaba investigando el caso de Joe Pulgatti. Estaba acusado de matar a Bob Armen, un agente del FBI. Pero empecé a investigar, y eso no fue así. Tres policías corruptos secuestraban capos de la mafia y pedían sus restantes para ganar dinero. Sin embargo, la noche que intentaron secuestrar a Pulgatti, todo fue mal, y uno de los policías mató accidentalmente a Armen. Empecé a investigar. Empecé a investigar más allá de los policías corruptos, y poco a poco, fui descubriendo algo mucho más grande de lo que imagine. La noche que me apuñalaron, yo estaba en el callejón en el que había matado a Armen cuando ese hombre -procuró no pronunciar la palabra _padre_, no sabía como se lo tomaría el chico-, me apuñaló. No fue hasta que me recuperé que el hombre que accidentalmente había matado a Armen se puso en contacto conmigo. Me dijo que merecía saber la verdad, pero que no podía investigarlo. No podía aportar pruebas. Debía dejarlo como estaba, y mi familia estaría a salvo. Ese hombre, avergonzado y con el rencor comiéndolo por dentro, ahora es el jefe de Kate, el Capitán Montgomery. Hizo de él mismo un hombre mejor y enmendó sus errores lo mejor que pudo. Fue él quién me dijo qué el que está detrás de todo esto, es el senador William Bracken.

Rick se tensó. Bracken. Otra vez él. Siempre resurgiendo de las sombras cuando menos se lo esperaba. Se imaginaba un mafioso, alguien con poder sobre alguna banda callejera, pero no Bracken. Su padre, trabajaba para Bracken. El mismo que lo torturó durante años y "mató" a su madre, eso aún no estaba claro del todo. El mismo que mató a su hermana porque él no pudo protegerla. El que era la razón de que estuviera él allí en ese momento.

Su padre era un asesino que trabajaba para Bracken. Desapareció, y luego Bracken se casó con su madre. La pegó, la maltrató a ella y a él. Intentó tocar a su hermana.

La rabia corría por las venas de Rick. Estaba enfadado. Con su padre, con su madres, con la señora Beckett, con todo el mundo. ¡ERAN SUS PADRES! Se supone que deberían proteger a sus hijos, se supone que deberían haber hecho algo. No se lo perdonaría nunca. No se lo podía perdonar.

\- Tengo que irme -dijo de repente sofocado por las noticias. Intentó ir hacia la puerta, ero la man de Johanna le agarró del brazo con fuerza.

\- No puedes irte.

\- Por favor -suplicó-. Volveré mañana por la mañana se lo prometo. Solo... Déjeme ir -no podía aguantarlo más. Tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo.

La señora Beckett vio el dolor en sus ojos. No se podía ni llegar a imaginar que estaba pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo, así que decidió que era mejor dejale ir, que le diera un poco el aire. Pasaría la noche fuera, pero sabía que no se meterá en problemas.

Le dejó ir el brazo y asintió, dejando que se fuera. Rick se giró y rápidamente saló por la puerta. Empezó a andar por la calle llena de gente apresuradamente. No sabía a dónde iba, pero al cabo de lo que parecía una hora de andar se encontró delante del cementerio. No había nadie allí, aun era muy temprano. Brillaban un sol tenue, pero una brisa fría se deslizaba por los árboles del cementerio.

Entro decidido, tiritando un poco de frío. Se había dejado la sudadera en casa de los Beckett. Caminó entró la hierba verdad hasta su destinación. Se conocía ese camino muy bien, demasiado bien. Llegó hasta delante del epitafio que estaba buscando.

_MARTHA BRACKEN _

_GRNA MUJER Y GRAN MADRE_

Rick odiaba que en su tuba pusiera el apellido Bracken. Ella era Martha Rodgers, con el apellido de su padre, aunque ahora ya no sabía que pensar. A pesar de que odiaba a su padre por abandonarlos, hasta ese momento había sentido un poco de admiración, esa admiración que sientes cuando eres un crío y quieres ser como tu padre. Un sentimiento puro, inocente, que había conservado desde su niñez, que el senador no le había podido quitar. Pero ahora ese sentimiento se había desvanecido. Sólo sentía odio, ira, hacia todo el mundo. Todo el mundo lo había herido, todo el mundo le había abandonado. La única que persona que le quedaba era Alexis, y se la habían arrebatado. No le quedaba nada. Estaba solo.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó en un susurró mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba, abatido- ¿Por qué te casaste con él? ¿¡Por qué!? -acabó gritando enfurecido- ¡No es justo! -gritó con más fuerza- No es justo. No es justo -acabó susurrando.

La voz se le rompió y su cuerpo temblaba por los violentos sollozos que sufría. No podía aguantarlo más, tenía que sacarlo todo. La culpa de la muerte de su hermana, el posible asesinato de su madre, el abandono de su padre, su padre siendo un asesino, las torturas de Bracken, estar en custodia policial...

Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Cada vez respiraba más rápido, intentando conseguir oxigeno, pero los sollozos no lo dejaban. Su vista se empezó a nublar, unas manchas negras parecieron en el paisaje, y notó que poco a poco se iba quedando sin fuerzas, hasta que notó que su cabeza conectaba con el suelo con un sondo sordo, y todo se volvía negro.

* * *

La inspectora Beckett acababa de llegar a la comisaría después de comer con sus padres y su... Y Rick. Se sentó en su escritorio, revisando por enésima vez todos los informes que yacían en la mesa, pero sin poder encontrar ninguna pista.

\- Beckett -se acercó Ryan-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, Ryan -dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Él levantó una ceja, incrédulo-. Estoy frustrada. No hay ninguna pista. No hay nada.

\- Quizá si que hemos encontrado algo. Después de revisar y revisar todas las cuentas de Jackson Rodgers, algo no cuadraba. No trabajaba, pero aún así cada mes se ingresaba dinero en su cuenta bancaria. Intenté averiguar de dónde procedía el dinero, pero es imposible rastrearlo.

\- ¿De dónde sale ese dinero? -susurró para si misma. El padre tenía que ver con todo esto- ¿Aún no sabemos dónde está el padre?

\- Es como una fantasma, desapreció del mapa. Hace siete años que se cerró esa cuenta bancaria, y ha permanecido así desde entonces.

\- A ver. Tenemos ese dinero. No sabemos de dónde sale. ¿En qué podría haberse metido para huir y abandonar a su familia? -se acercó en al pizarra y escribió la nieva pista al lado de los datos del padre. No había podido conseguir ni una fotografía. Tenían algunos datos, como cuentas bancarias, o que existió, pero ni una foto. Nada con qué identificarle- Podemos averiguar con quién se juntaba en aquella época. Si conseguimos su número de teléfono de hace siete años y revisamos sus llamadas, podremos interrogar a la gente más cercana a él. Empezaré con su hijo. Ryan -se volvió a dirigir a su compañero, que la escuchaba atentamente-, si no encuentras el número de teléfono, revisa todo aquello de sus cuentas que se pueda rastrear. Quizá algún amigo le prestó dinero alguna vez. Cualquier cosa. Que te ayude Espo -ordenó la inspectora.

Se sentó en su escritorio otra vez y se puso a revisar los archivos. El de Martha Bracken, el de Jackson Rodgers, el de William Bracken...

La horas pasaron lentas, y no encontraban nada. Tenía que ir a buscar al chico y decirle que seguían igual, y lo peor es que él lo entendía y lo aceptada, como si no tuviera otra opción. Se levantó de si silla con un suspiro y se puso la chaqueta.

\- Hasta mañana, chicos -se despidió de Espo y Ryan, que estaban aún trabando.

Espo se despidió asintiendo. Tenían ese conexión de hermanos, no con una mirada se o decían todo.

\- Adiós, Beckett -se despidió el irlandés.

El trayecto hacia casa de sus padre se hizo muy largo. Tenía ganas de verlo, de acariciarlo, de besarlo. No podía creer que un chico de diecisiete años la pudiera hacer sentir así. Tan vulnerable, tan necesitada de él, de sus acaricias, de sus palabras. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la noche anterior. Como habían conectado, como la excitaron sus gemidos, sus gruñidos. Como esa mañana habían vuelto a por la segunda y tercera ronda. Se le erizaba la piel solo de pensarlo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, aparcó delante de la casa de sus padres. Se bajó del coche y ando rápidamente hasta la puerta. Metió una llave en la cerradura y abrió, impaciente por verlo. Entró en el salón, pero lo único que vio fu a su madre sentada en el sofá mirando un folio que tenía en la mesilla de café atentamente. Ni siquiera la había oído entrar. Se acercó a ella, haciendo notar su presencia para que no se asustara.

\- Mamá -la llamó. La aludida no reaccionó, siguió contemplando lo que tenía delante-. Mamá -volvió a llamarla más fuerte.

Esa vez si que salió de su trance, y miró a su hija sorprendida de que estuviera allí. Lo primero en que pensó fue en esconder ese retrato que yacía ante ella, pero pudo ver que los ojos e su hija se desviaban hacia allí antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso? Yo dejé el caso por ti, lo sabes. No puedes reabrirlo -dijo de repente asustada. ¿Qué hacía la cara del hombre que apuñaló a su madre en medio de su salón? ¿Por qué demonios lo había sacado de su caja?

\- Katie... -empezó Johanna.

\- ¡No mamá! -gritó ella como respuesta- ¡Me vas a contar ahora mismo por qué está esto aquí! Necesito respuestas -le suplicó-. Me hiciste para, por ti. Necesito respuestas, respuestas que tú tienes -le volvió a suplicar.

Johanna suspiró y le indicó a Kate que se sentara a su lado. Empezó a relatar la misma historia que le había contado a Rick, pero sin decirle el nombre de su padre.

\- … Y tu Capitán, es el que me dijo quién estaba detrás de todo, pero me puso la condición de que no podía investigar. Acepté. Ya también necesitaba respuestas.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién lo ordenó, mamá? -insistió su hija.

\- El senador William Bracken.

Todo el are desapareció de los pulmones de Kate. ¿Bracken? De golpe pensó en Rick. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

\- Kate, eso no es todo.

\- ¿Hay más? -dijo atónita.

\- Cuando me trajiste a Rick, no lo supo del cierto... Pero hoy he hablado con él .Su padre les abandonó hace siete años, Kate -señaló el dibujo que se mostraba ante ellas-. Es su padre.

La inspectora no podía pensar. No podía moverse. Todo era demasiado. Su capitán, su madre ocultándole desde hacía siete años la verdad, el pare de Rick...

Mierda, el padre de Rick.

\- ¿Se lo has contado a él? -su madre asintió-. ¿Dónde está?

\- Se ha ido -Kate abrió la boca, enfadada, pero su madre no la dejó continuar-. Kate, deberías haberle visto. Tenía que salir de aquí. Su madre, su hermana, ahora una nueva traición de su padre... Me lo suplicó. No se fue en contra de mi voluntad. Me suplicó irse, me prometió que volvería por la mañana.

\- ¿Le dijiste que fue Bracken? -su madre volvió a asentir- Mierda, tengo que encontrarlo ya -se levantó del sofá y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. No podía imaginarse como debería sentirse en ese momento ese chico. Llamó a Espo inmediatamente. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que él lo cogiera.

\- _Javier Esposito_ -dijo con voz profesional.

\- Espo, ha pasado algo. Tengo nuevas pistas en el caso de Alexis, pero el chico se ha ido. Mi madre o ha dejado irse para que le diera el aire, pero no sabe lo que ha hecho. Va a ir a por Bracken, necesitamos encontrarlo. Ya.0

\- _Llamaré a Ryan y lo buscaremos._

\- Gracias -desconectó la llamada y se giró hacia su madre. Johanna tenía el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por qué había hecho mal en que se marchara-. Su padrastro es Bracken. Lo ha maltratado desde hace cinco años por lo menos. Cree que ha matado a su hermana, y yo también lo creo.

\- Mierda -susurró la señora Beckett.

\- Voy a buscarle. Lo traeré aquí cuando lo encuentre.

\- De acuerdo -contestó su madre aún en shock.

La inspectora llevaba más de dos horas buscando. Ya se había hecho de noche, y seguían sin encontrarlo. A cada segundo que pasaba su frustración era mayor. Había comprobado que Bracken estaba bien, aunque no lo había hecho muy a gusto sabiendo todo lo que había hecho. Quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos hasta dejarle inconsciente y después reunir pruebas contra él y meterlo en la cárcel hasta que se pudriera.

* * *

El detective Esposito se sentía rendido. ¿Dónde coño podría haberse metido ese chico? _Ahora no busca venganza, sabemos que Bracken está bien. Tiene que buscar consuelo. Yo iría a ver a mi familia. ¡A su familia, eso es! ¡Está en el cementerio!_

Llamó a un taxi y le ordenó que condujera lo mas rápido que pudiera hasta e cementerio. Llegó al cabo de unos minutos, y salió corriendo hacia allí. Se encontró a un guarda, que estaba apunto de cerrar.

\- ¡Espere! -le gritó. Le enseño su placa inmediatamente- Necesito entrar ahí. Busca la tumba de Martha Bracken.

\- Claro, agente -dijo el guarda de seguridad.

Caminaron entre las cientos de tumbas que había. Esposito no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando pensó que estaba en un cementerio, y era de noche. Escalofriante.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al lugar indicado. No se veía casi nada, pero la luz de la luna hacia que una silueta se remarcase en el suelo. Espo sacó su móvil y encendió la linterna que tenía. Enfocó a la silueta y vio el cuerpo de Rick tirado en el suelo.

\- Mierda -murmuró. Se giró hacia el guarda-. Ayúdeme a meterlo en un taxi.

El hombre solo pudo asentir, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se preguntaba qué hacia un chico allí tirado a estas horas de la noche. Entre los dos hombres cogieron al chico, quien no se inmutó, y lo llevaron hasta el taxi que estaba esperando a Espo. El detective le dio las gracias la guarda por ayudarle, y se subió con el chic en el coche. Le dio la dirección de la casa de los padres al taxista y se dispuso a llamar a Beckett.

\- _Beckett -_contestó con profesionalidad al primer pitido.

\- Kate, lo he encontrado, voy para cas de tus padres.

\- _Gracias a Dios. Vale Espo, nos vemos allí. Voy a llamar a Ryan para que venga hacia allí._

\- De acuerdo.

Colgó el teléfono y miró la forma inconsciente de Rick. Estaba sentado en un asiento, apoyado en la puerta del taxi. El hombre un pudo evitar compadecerse de él. Había pasado tantas cosas horribles con solo diecisiete años... Se acordó de lo que había leído esa mañana. De lo qué lo había hecho ese hijo de puta de Bracken. Aún sentía escalofríos cuando pensaba en ello. Era una tortura, pero peor. Podías escaparte cuando quisieras, pero no lo hacías por proteger a otra persona. Eso era tener un par de huevos.

Llegó a casa de los Beckett y vio que Kate y Ryan lo estaban esperando. Bajó del coche rápidamente.

\- Ayúdame a bajarlo -le ordenó a su compañero. Éste lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero siguió al latino sin rechistar.

Cuando miró por la ventana del coche amarillo vio que estaba inconsciente. Entre los dos lo consiguieron sacar del coche, y vieron como Kate miraba al chico preocupada. Ésta fue hasta el taxista y le pagó lo que pedía. Los chicos entraron en la casa seguidos de la inspectora.

\- Podéis dejarlo en el sofá -ordenó.

Vio cómo su madre salía del despacho dónde se encontraba su padre y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Lo encontré en el cementerio, tirado en el suelo inconsciente delante de la tumba de su madre -contestó Esposito la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

Lo dejaron en el sofá con suavidad. Los dos compañeros de Beckett la miraban interrogante, y ella les hizo un seña para que se fueran a la cocina a hablar.

Mientras Johanna se quedaba con Rick para ver si despertaba, Kate les puso al corriente de todo .De su madre, del padre de Rick, de Bracken... Lo contó todo. Los chicos iban procesando la nueva información lentamente, e asentían cada vez que ella decía algo importante.

Hablaron sobre el caso, y sobre como iban a actuar. Los dos detectives se sentían traicionados por Montgomery, pero sabía que se les pasaría. Los tres sabían su Capitán era un buen hombre. Al fina, se fueron a casa, y quedaron para hablar mañana en la comisaria.

Beckett se fue hasta el salón y observó como su madre miraba atentamente a Rick, con una arruga en su frente, concentrada.

\- Mamá -la llamó. Su madre giró la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa cansada-. Vete a la cama, yo me quedo con él.

\- ¿Segura?

Kate asintió. Le deseó su madre las buenas noches, y cogió una silla del salón para ponerla junto al sofá, a la altura de la cabeza del adolescente. Se sentó y allí y le acarició un mejilla. Se inclinó un poco y rozó sus labios con los suyos, silenciosamente rezando para que se despertara. Tenían mucho de que hablar, pero la mayoritaria razón era que lo echaba de menos. Demasiado para su gusto.

\- Despierta, te necesito -susurró con voz temblorosa contra sus labios.

Y justo cuando se separó, vio como apretaba fuerte sus ojos, y parpadeaba varas veces, hasta que se encontró con esos conocidos ojos azules.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy. Estoy deseando continuar esta historia**

**Dejad una review**

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y un nuevo capítulo esta aquí. Espero que os guste, me ha costado lo suyo escribirlo.**

* * *

\- Hey. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le susurró Kate.

\- Me duele la cabeza -contestó con voz áspera. Se notaba que estaba un poco afónico y que no había hablado durante un rato.

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, se acordaba de haberse golpeado contra el suelo, pero la sensación de que le iba a explotar la cabeza era exagerada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -se incorporó levemente, sobre sus codos, y le invadió una sensación de mareo inmediatamente.

\- Whoa, más despacio -la inspectora le cogió las los hombros y lo ayudó a incorporarse suavemente, intentando que no se tambaleara mucho o se mareara-. Te has desmayado.

\- Mierda -se quejó él-. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

\- No lo sabemos, pero Esposito te encontró allí hace unas dos horas escasas -un silencio incómodo se interpuso antes ellos hasta que ella decidió romperlo-. No deberías haberte ido -murmuró.

\- No sé cómo puedes mirarle a la cara ahora mismo. No sé cómo ni siquiera puedes tolerar mi presencia -susurró él como respuesta-. Mi padre apuñaló a tu madre, Kate. ¿Cómo puedes no odiarme?

\- Porque aunque lo que hizo fue horrible, él no quería matarla. Y porque tú no eres tu padre, Rick. Tú no eres nada como él.

\- Eso no lo sabes -susurró con los ojos cerrados. Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá-. No sabes si sería capaz de matar a alguien por dinero o no. No sabes si de aquí unos años querré matar a alguien. Cuando estaba pegando a Bracken... Quería golpearlo hasta matarlo. Cuando me detuviste y me di cuenta de lo que estaba intentando, me aterroricé de mí mismo. Tú también deberías estar asustada.

\- Rick. Quiero que ahora me escuches muy atentamente, ¿si? -el chico asintió sin abrir los ojos- Tú no eres una mala persona. Tú no podrías matar a alguien a sangre fría. Querías matar a Bracken porque creías que te estabas protegiendo a ti mismo.

\- La cuestión es que no me estaba protegiendo, Kate -dijo alzando el tono de voz-. No tenía que protegerme de él. Tenía que protegerla a ella. ¡Y está muerta! Lo hice por venganza. Quería matar a alguien por venganza. Eso es un de los motivos típicos para matar. No soy diferente a mi padre.

\- Si lo eres, Rick -alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla. Notó como se estremecía, y volvió a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por ahí, calmándolo-. Tu venganza es distinta. No digo que esté bien, pero no es como vengarte de alguien que solo te ha robado dinero. Te ha arrebatado a Alexis. Tenías un mínimo derecho a desear su muerte, y por lo tanto, matarlo en cuanto lo tuvieras delante. Pero no lo hubieras matado, allí, lo sé.

\- Estoy asustado. No sé hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar para vengarla, para conseguirle justicia.

Abrió los ojos, y la inspectora pudo ver en ellos todo el dolor y el miedo que sufría. Se acercó a él y le posó un beso en los labios, suspirando. Sabía que él no se veía valiente, ni buena persona, pero era extraordinario. Nunca había visto una persona tan humilde, que se castigara tanto y que se culpara por cosas que no podría haber evitado. Simplemente le encantaba ese chico. Cómo la miraba, con esa esperanza y lo que ella creía que era amor, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Cómo poco a poco confiaba más en ella, cuando lo normal sería que no confiase en nadie. Era más valiente de lo que pensaba él.

Antes de que la inspectora pudiera separarse lo suficiente, Rick la cogió por la nuca y la atrajo hasta él, besándola apasionadamente, irrumpiendo con su lengua en la boca de ella, arrancando un gemido de su garganta. Sus lenguas se acariciaron hasta que los dos se tuvieron que separar para respirar. Cuando Beckett se separó, vio que el chico estaba con los ojos cerrados, y una sola lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Le secó la lágrima con el pulgar y le acarició la cara, pasando sus yemas de los dedos por toda la piel que pudiera tocar. Rick se estremeció y abrió los ojos. Tan llenos de dolor, tan llenos de rabia, tan llenos de venganza, tan llenos de ira.

\- Gracias -susurró-. Por no odiarme.

\- Nunca podría odiarte -le susurró en respuesta-. Vamos, volvamos a mi apartamento.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo levantó del sofá. El chico hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento hizo que le doliera más la cabeza, pero no se quejó. La inspectora le indicó que esperara allí y fue hacia la habitación de sus padres. La señora Beckett abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco. La inspectora le explicó que se llevaba al chico a su apartamento hora que ya había despertado y se encontraba bien, al menos dentro de lo normal. Su madre le dijo que no era necesario, que se podían quedar ambos en su casa, pero la inspectora se negó. Le deseó buenas noches y fue otra vez hasta el salón. Sonrió a Rick, y le tendió una mano para que le cogiera. Este lo hizo, intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que más bien salió como una mueca, y se marcharon de la casa.

Durante el trayecto a su apartamento, ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una palabra. Rick estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en pensar cómo había ido a parar al cementerio sin querer. Pensaba en por qué se había desmayado, eso nunca le había pasado antes. Lo que no entendía era por qué la inspectora lo había buscado. Le había dicho a su madre que volvería por la mañana, no entendía por qué no podía confiar un poco más en él, y esperar a que volviera.

Llegaron al apartamento pocos minutos después. Subieron, mirándose ocasionalmente. Kate solo quería abrazarlo y dejarlo ir. No podía entender como necesitaba a ese chico para sentirse completa, le aterrorizaba pensar que podía estar dependiendo de él. Además, solo era un chico de diecisiete años, ella tenía veintiséis. Ella ya había vivido muchas cosas, y él tenía toda la vida por delante.

\- ¿Quieres algo para cenar? -preguntó la inspectora súbitamente desde la puerta abierta de su nevera.

\- No, gracias -murmuró en respuesta con la cabeza baja.

Fue hacia el sofá y se tumbó, cerrando los ojos. Intentó encontrar una posición lo máximo de cómoda, y se dispuso a dormir, a olvidar todo lo que había pasado aquel día. De repente, una mano se posó en su mejilla, acariciando su piel en círculos con el pulgar.

\- Ven a la cama, Rick -le susurró esa voz dulce que hacía que confiara en ella.

Rick negó con la cabeza. No se merecía ir a la cama con ella. No se merecía tocarla, abrazarla. Le acabaría haciendo más daño del que ya le ha hecho. Se acurrucó con más fuerza en el cuero del sofá, y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando dormir, pero el sueño nunca venía. Notó como su mano pasaba de la mejilla hasta acariciar su pelo suavemente, pasando sus dedos finos entre sus mechones castaños.

\- No dejaré que duermas en el sofá, casi no cabes en él. Ven a la cama -le susurró. Cuando vio que él no hacía ningún movimiento por irse de allí, probó otra táctica-. Por favor... -le suplicó- Ven a la cama, por favor.

Rick abrió los ojos ante el tono de dolor que presentaba Beckett. Había pronunciado esas palabras tan crudamente, con tanta angustia... Giró la mirada hacia ella y vio sus preciosos ojos verdes bañados de lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Se incorporó rápidamente y se levantó del sofá, levantándola a ella, que estaba en cuclillas en el suelo para poder estar a su mismo nivel. La agarró de la cintura y la llevó hasta su dormitorio. Vio su pijama encima de la cama, una camiseta vieja que probablemente le venía grande, y empezó a quitarle la ropa. Le quitó la camiseta rozando con sus manos sus costados, hasta alzarla por su cabeza y acabar arrojándola en el suelo. Le desabrochó los vaqueros con cuidado y se los bajó por sus muslos tonificados y suaves, hasta que cayeron a sus pies. Le levantó una pierna y se los acabó de quitar, y luego hizo el mismo proceso con la otra. Se levantó del suelo y la miró. Ante él, en ropa interior. No podía creerse que estuviera con un ser tan precioso, que se dedicara tanto a los demás. L acarició la cintura con ambas manos hasta que sus palmas notaron los músculos de su espalda, y subió por la columna vertebral de ella hasta llegar al cierre de su sujetador. Le desabrochó, y lentamente le pasó los tirantes por sus brazos, hasta desengancharlo de su piel completamente. La miró durante un segundo, admirando su belleza, y fue hacia la cama. Cogió la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y la acarició entre sus dedos, podía oler como desprendía ese olor a ella, que solo se podía denominar como _Kate_. Se plantó otra vez ante la inspectora y le pasó el cuello de la camiseta por la cabeza. Le acarició el cabello, y colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Le cogió un brazo y lo introdujo en una manga. Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, siempre con mucho cuidado. Cuando la volvió a mirar a los ojos, vio que ya no estaban llenos de lágrimas, sino de adoración. La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el lado de la cama que sabía en que ella había dormido la noche anterior. Puso a un lado las sábanas, y con las manos en la cintura, la tumbó en la cama. La volvió a tapar, con cuidado, y le dio un beso suave en la frente cuando terminó.

Se alejó un paso del borde de la cama, y mirándola a los ojos, se quitó la camiseta, exponiéndose a ella, con todas sus cicatrices y todos sus defectos. Se desabrochó el cinturón de cuero marrón y el botón de sus vaqueros viejos y caídos que llevaba y lo dejó caer todo en el suelo. Se quedó solo en calzoncillos, y la inspectora pudo volver a apreciar las finas cicatrices que cubrían sus muslos. Las había visto por primera ese día, cuando se había duchado junto. Rodeó la cama lentamente y se tumbó al lado de la inspectora, mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Inmediatamente, ella se deslizó por el colchón hasta acurrucarse contra él y entrelazó sus piernas. Empozó a acariciar las cicatrices de su torso, era una cosa que les gustaba hacer, no sabía por qué. Quizá era porque contaban su historia, en cierto modo, o porque mostraban lo valiente que era. Quizá porque mostraban su amor incondicional hacia su hermana, y lo protector que era con las personas que amaba.

A él no le importara que trazara patrones de caricias sobre sus cicatrices. Algunas de ellas aún le dolían, cuando hacia movimientos bruscos, pero las manos de la inspectora hacían que todo ese dolor pudiera desaparecer durante unos breves minutos. Se relajó bajo sus suaves manos hasta que ella le pasó la palma por sus costillas moradas.

\- Shhh... -lo relajó-. Tranquilo.

Rick cerró los ojos al sonido de su voz y dejo que ella pasara sus manos por la zona morada de su torso. Rozó sus pieles con tanta delicadeza, con tanta suavidad, que se estremeció y buscó con sus brazos el cuerpo de ella. La rodeó con la cintura con fuerza y la apretó más contra él. Hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inspiró profundamente, embriagándose de ella, de su aroma, de su respiración, del latido de su corazón que podía notar contra sus labios pegados a su piel. Le dejó un tierno beso donde notaba su corazón, y esa voz fue el turno de la inspectora de estremecerse bajo sus labios. Kate llevó las manos hasta su pelo, enredando sus dedos en él, y masajeó su cabeza con cuidado. Poco tiempo después, él separó su rostro de su cuello, y la miró con una adoración que hizo que ella se sonrojara y le dedicara una tímida sonrisa. Él se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, con pasión pero con suavidad, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella solo con rozarle los labios. Kate cerró los ojos al contacto, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Él la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, como si la quisiera proteger del mundo, y dejó un beso en su pelo cuando ella se acomodó en su pecho, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Y así, se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos.

* * *

Rick se despertó cuando algo con un aroma extrañamente familiar le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Gruñó levemente y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerse de esa sensación. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el pelo de la detective delante de su rostro. Sonrió ligeramente y la apretó más contra él cuando sintió que su brazo aún rodeaba su cintura, seguían en la misma posición en la que se había dormido la noche anterior. Apartó el cabello que le tapaba la vista y miró el rostro de Kate. Se veía exhausta. Debajo de sus ojos predominaba un ligero tono morado, por la falta de sueño. Acarició su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre y vio como ella, inconscientemente, se sentía atraída hacia sus caricias, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. La inspectora aún pegó con más fuerza su mejilla al pecho caliente y en movimiento de él, y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando se hubo recolocado. Rick podía notar como una mano de ella se posaba sobre una de las cicatrices más feas que tenía en el torso, una que li iba desde la clavícula hasta casi su pezón. Esa era también una de las más dolorosas. Parecía que Kate intentaba cubrirle las cicatrices mientras dormían, como si intentara sanarlas de algún modo.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo observando a la inspectora, cuando ésta abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para poder ajustarse al cambio de luz.

\- ¿Eres de los típicos que nos mira dormir? –susurró divertida.

\- Creo que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo ayer –le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Mmm… Verdad… -volvió a cerrar los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro.

Rick no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó para besar su sonrisa. Presionó los labios contra los de ella y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. La inspectora deslizó una mano por su torso hasta sujetarle la nuca e impedir que se alejara de ella, de sus labios, de sus caricias. El beso cada vez fue más apasionado hasta que se tuvieron que separar, en contra de su voluntad, para respirar. Kate apoyó su frente contra la de él, respirando profundamente. Le acarició una mejilla con suavidad y volvió a posarle un beso en los labios, esta vez mucho más breve.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar –susurró aún en la misma posición.

El chico asintió.

\- Yo tengo que hablar con tu capitán -ante ese comentario, la inspectora abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño-. Necesito saber qué sabe sobre mi padre, sobre mi vida en general. Necesito saber si lo de mi madre fue un suicidio o no… necesito… Necesito respuestas, Kate –se explicó exasperado por tantas preguntas sin responder en su vida.

\- Lo entiendo –lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza junto a ella.

La inspectora sonrió al recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior. En cómo la había desnudado hasta dejarla solo con una braguitas y le había puesta su camiseta de dormir, todo con mucha delicadeza. No podía creerse que alguien pudiera tocarla con tan sumo cuidado, con tanto tacto, como si quisiera memorizar cada segundo de su piel y festejar su cuerpo.

De repente Rick empezó a dejarle tiernos besos por el cuello, dejando la piel de la inspectora en ardiendo a su paso. Cuando oyó como ella jadeaba al contacto, le sirvió como incentivo para seguir. Coló su mano por debajo de la camiseta y la fue subiendo por su costado hasta tocar uno de sus pechos. Ella se arqueó, y empujó su cuerpo hacia su mano, haciendo la caricia más intensa. Los labios de Rick llegaron hasta su rostro y besaron sus labios. Antes de que pudiera disfrutar plenamente del beso, éstos ya se habían ido otra vez cuello abajo, pero esta vez para llegar hasta su escote. Entre los dos quitaron la camiseta que no les permitía disfrutar de sus cuerpos, de sentirse realmente piel con piel. En cuanto la pieza de ropa salía volando por la habitación, los labios de Rick ya estaba besando sus pechos, ocasionalmente probándolos con su lengua, que aparecía entre sus labios durante un segundo. En ese punto al inspectora ya gemía de y jadeaba de placer sin vergüenza, con la respiración aceleraba soltaba sonidos sin aliento que hacían que el chico cada vez estuviera más excitado y que la tela de sus bóxers estuviera cada vez más tensa.

\- Rick… -jadeó la inspectora- Te necesito ya…

El chico asintió y llevó sus manos hasta sus caderas. Se encontró la fina costura de sus bragas y las deslizó por sus perfectas piernas hasta que hicieron compañía al resto de la ropa en el suelo de la habitación. Volvió a subir sus manos y una se posó en su sexo, presionando ligeramente su clítoris. Kate gimió al contacto, silenciosamente pidiendo más. Pasó dos dedos por su humedad, e introdujo un dedo en ella. Empezó a moverlo dentro y fuera mientras observaba como ella se retorcía de placer bajo él.

\- Más… Rick, por favor, más…

El chico introdujo un dedo más en ella, sin romper el ritmo de movimientos. Con su pulgar empezó a estimular su clítoris y al cabo de poco tiempo, cuando veía que cada vez se acercaba más al orgasmo, la llenó con un tercer dedo, el cual hizo que la inspectora perdiera el control.

\- Joder, Rick. ¡RICK! –la inspectora explotó en un potente orgasmo y contrajo sus músculos vaginales alrededor de los dedos de él.

Rick siguió moviendo los dedos dentro de ella, prolongando su placer lo máximo posible.

\- Eso ha sido… Joder, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo así solo con las manos…

\- Me alegra que haya estado a la altura, inspectora –bromeó.

Kate sonrió y, pícara, metió una mano dentro de los bóxers de él sin aviso ninguno. El chico cerró los ojos al notar como la mano de ella se deslizaba por su miembro hacia arriba y hacia abajo, rápida, sin parar ni un momento. Disfrutó del contacto hasta que notó que no pudo más y forzó su mano fuera de su ropa interior. Ella lo miró interrogante, pero él se limitó a quitarse los calzoncillos. Y sin previo aviso, levantó una pierna de ella y la penetró con fuerza, profundamente. Ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos conectaron, era una sensación abrumadora.

Entonces él empezó a moverse en su interior, con estocadas firmes, duras, fuertes. Ella lo podía sentir duro y grande dentro de ella, y le encantaba. Para ser un chico de diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, estaban ya muy bien dotado.

\- Más fuerte –pidió la inspectora.

El chico cumplió, penetrándola cada vez más fuerte y más profundamente, y pudo ver como ella disfrutaba cada vez más. El volumen de los gemidos de ambos subió, y el ritmo aumentó. Las embestidas de Rick eran cada vez más fuertes, más rápidas, más profundas. Estaba perdiendo el control poco a poco y le estaba encantando a Kate. La inspectora podía notar como el miembro de él rozaba su clítoris cada vez que se movía, y se notaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Cuando contrajo sus músculos alrededor de él, supo que él también estaba cerca. Rick, al verse cerca de explotar, se llevó dos dedos hasta su sexo y presionó su punto de placer, fuerte.

\- Dios, sí, Rick, ¡sí! –gritó cuando llegó al clímax.

En cuanto Rick notó las paredes de Kate estrecharse alrededor de él, no pudo aguantar más.

\- Kate, me corro, joder… Si, ¡Kate! –gritó su nombre cuando se derramó dentro de ella.

Se mantuvieron los dos en esa posición, mientras ella acariciaba con ternura la espalda cicatrizada de él.

\- Ha sido… indescriptible –susurró Kate.

\- Ni que lo digas –contestó con una risa grave.

\- Tenemos que ir a comisaría…

\- Lo sé. ¿Nos duchamos juntos como ayer? Pero esta vez no llegarás tarde… Lo prometo.

* * *

Los dos llegaron a comisaría justo a tiempo. Fueron directos al escritorio de Beckett, y el chico se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la mesa. La inspectora se sentó delante de sus archivos y ordenador, y se dispuso a seguir el caso de Alexis. Rick ni siquiera intentó mirar otra vez la pizarra blanca que había a su otro lado, no podía ver las fotos de la escena del crimen de su hermana. Eran demasiado para él.

\- Hey, Rick –lo saludó Esposito.

\- Hola Esposito.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la sala de descanso?

\- He venido a hablar con el capitán Montgomery.

\- ¿Y eso? –preguntó la voz de Ryan de repente desde detrás de su compañero latino.

\- Tengo que preguntarle algunos cosas sobre mi fianza, ya sabéis… -mintió.

\- Claro, claro –dijo Ryan.

Rick vio como los dos lo miraban como si fuera un sospechoso, y de repente se volvió a sentir como si estuviera en aquella sala de interrogaciones, con Beckett delante haciéndole preguntas mientras tenía las manos esposadas detrás de su espalda y todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se dirigió hasta el despacho del capitán. Alzó una mano para llamar a la puerta, pero antes desvió su mirada hacia Kate. Esta le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo. Su puño conectó con el vidrió de la puerta tres veces seguidas.

\- Adelante –contestó una voz potente desde el otro lado.

* * *

**Dejad una review :)**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, este me ha costado de escribir, pero todo llega a su tiempo. **

**Oh, y para lo que os estáis leyendo _Cuando fuimos al instituto_, os daré un pequeño avance: en el siguiente capítulo algo muy importante va a pasar, y espero que no me matéis por ello, pero estoy segura de que os encantará. Siempre tengo sentimientos ambiguos sobre los personajes de mis historias, es raro.**

**Pero bueno, que aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que me enrollo más que una persiana.**

**¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

El chico entró en el despacho del capitán en silencio. Lo vio sentado en su silla detrás de la mesa dónde estaba trabajando. No alzó la mirada para ver quién había entrado, aún seguía concentrado en sus papeles. El chico tosió, y captó su atención. Montgomery alzó la vista y frunció el ceño en cuanto lo vio.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Rodgers?

\- Llámeme Rick. Necesito repuestas. Respuestas que usted puede darme.

El capitán seguía con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué quería ese chico.

\- Usted conoció a mi padre -empezó el chico. Seguía plantado en medio del despacho, sin sentarse, sin moverse. Montgomery seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión de incomprensión-. Fue el hombre que intentó asesinar a Johanna Beckett hace siete años.

La cara del capitán se oscureció.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- Johanna Beckett me lo ha contado todo. Necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe de mi padre. Desde que lo conoció. Ambos trabajaron para Bracken, tenían que conocerse.

El hombre suspiró e hincó los codos sobre su mesa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con calma.

\- Lo conocí. Antes de que tú nacieras. Yo, por esa época, era un novato. Me juntó con dos policías más, Raglan y McCallister, y empezamos a secuestrar mafiosos por dinero. Bracken se enteró y nos hizo chantaje. Nos dijo que si no le dábamos parte de los beneficios que conseguíamos no delataría, así que aceptamos su trato, pero antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos trabajando bajo sus órdenes. Tu padre era un asesino a sueldo que trabajaba para él. Todo aquél que se interponía en el camino de Bracken, era asesinado. Tu padre se encargaba de que eso sucediera. Él no era el único que trabajaba para él, pero era el de mayor confianza.

\- Dónde está -exigió. Ni siquiera lo preguntó, la rabia lo comía por dentro. Sentía un desprecio hacia su padre y hacia él mismo que no se imaginaba que pudiera sentir-. Necesito saber dónde está.

\- No lo sé. La última vez que tuve contacto con él fue hace siete años, justo antes de que apuñalaran a Johanna.

\- ¿Te dijo por qué se fue? ¿Por qué nos abandonó? -preguntó frustrado. No estaba consiguiendo ninguna respuesta útil.

\- No. No sabía que os iba a dejar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tu madre se casó con Bracken -el capitán frunció el ceño, como si aquella pregunta le hubiera estado rondado la cabeza durante muchos años.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Ella sabía en lo que estaba metido mi padre, en qué trabajaba?

\- Ella lo sabía, o eso me dijo tu padre.

La ira de Rick crecía por momentos. Su vida parecía una mentira. Le había ocultado tantas cosas, había vivido siempre en la oscuridad, sin saber.

\- Ella lo sabía -pronunció lentamente-. Tengo que irme.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía irse así como así. De repente tenía la necesidad de no estar bajo custodia policial. Quería poder ir dónde quisiera cuando quisiera, pero en ese momento parecía que estuviera encerrado en una jaula.

Salió del despacho deprisa y miró a su alrededor. Algunos detectives de la planta de homicidios lo miraban interrogante, pero volvían a su trabajo segundos después de observarle con aire sospechoso. Se dirigió a la sala de descanso y empezó a andar en círculos. Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces, y vio como Montgomery lo observaba desde su despacho con una mirada preocupada. Desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo y siguió caminando de un lado a otro, sin parar. Escuchó como la puerta se abría de repente y el sonido de unos tacones hacia él. Kate, lo sabía sólo con la forma de andar.

\- Necesito tu teléfono -anunció de repente mirándola a los ojos. Vio como abría los ojos sorprendida por su exigencia, pero su expresión de sorpresa fue rápidamente enmascarada por su ceño fruncido habitual-. Necesito el dinero de mi fianza.

La inspectora se lo pensó durante un segundo, pero al final asintió. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo desbloqueó, presionando en la pantalla táctil el código. Se lo alcanzó al chico y éste lo cogió, inmediatamente escribiendo el número de Frak. Beckett se fue de la sala de descanso para darle un poco de intimidad. Al tercer pitido que emitió el teléfono, oyó la voz de su amigo al otro lado.

\- _¿Hola?_

\- Hey, Frak. Soy yo.

\- _¡Rick! Tío, ya tengo el dinero de tu fianza. ¿Crees que podríamos quedar hoy?_

\- Claro, ¿en una media hora dónde siempre?

\- _Eso está hecho_.

\- Oye, tío, gracias... Te juro que te lo devolveré.

\- _Cállate, capullo. No me lo tienes que devolver. En media hora nos vemos_.

Frak terminó la llamada antes de que Rick pudiera replicar. Separó el teléfono móvil de su oreja y se quedó mirándolo embobado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

El chico miró hacia arriba y vio a la inspectora apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Le encantaba ese tic que tenía cuando le preocupaba algo o estaba muy concentrada.

\- Sí, claro -tartamudeó un poco-. Tengo que irme, he quedado con Frak de aquí -pulsó el botón de desbloqueo del teléfono móvil de la inspectora y miró la hora- veinte minutos.

\- No puedes ir solo.

\- Vamos, Beckett. Iré allí, recogeré el dinero y me volveré tan rápido como pueda, lo prometo. Y después pagaré y por fin seré libre -replicó. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a Beckett con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No podía dejar de pensar en besarla. En besar esos labios suaves y hacerla gemir una y otra vez con su cuerpo, con su lengua. Nada era nunca suficiente por ella, siempre quería más. Y en ese momento, viendo como sus labios trazaban esa sonrisa que adoraba, deseaba no estar en la comisaría. Deseaba estar en su apartamento y comerla a besos. Deseaba tirarla en una cama y hacerle de todo.

\- Si dentro de una media hora no has vuelto, vendré a buscarte.

El chico asintió y le sonrió a la inspectora. Tenía ganas de ver a su amigo otra vez, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias. Le dio las gracias y salió de la comisaría. La inspectora avisó a su capitán de que el chico no estaría en custodia policial durante un rato, y que volvería en media hora.

Rick salió de allí y respiró. Por fin solo. Por mucho que le gustara la compañía de la inspectora, necesitaba unos minutos de soledad, para pensar. Cuando estaba con ella no podía pensar. Su cercanía, su aroma, su tacto. Toda ella lo desconcertaba. Empezó a caminar hacia la plaza dónde había quedado. Por suerte, era una plaza muy cerca de la comisaría, a unos apenas diez minutos andando. Llegó allí y se sentó en su banco. Habían compartido muchas horas en ese banco, sobre todo cuando era pequeño. A medida que los abusos fueron aumentando, cada vez quedaban menos. Frak lo entendía, era un buen amigo. Sabía que todo lo que el cuerpo de su amigo estaba sufriendo en esos momentos no le permitía hacer tantas cosas como antes. Además, cuando se puso a trabajar, las cosas aún empeoraron más. Pero Frak lo comprendió, porque sabía que lo hacía por ella. Por Alexis.

Sentado en ese banco, su mente volvió a su hermana. Siempre fue ella. Fue su punto débil. Y estaba muy orgulloso de ella, estaba orgulloso de que fuera su punto débil. Era la mejor hermana pequeña que alguien pudiera desear. Recordó esos momentos felices de cuando era niños. Cuando él se cayó jugando con el monopatín en la calzada de delante de su casa y ella inmediatamente se fue dentro, saliendo con gasas y alcohol para desinfectar su herida. Lo curó, con esas manitas tan pequeñas, tan delicadas y perfectas. Le puso una tirita encima de la rascada y lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- Hola tío -lo asustó Frak sentándose a su lado-. Lo siento, ¿te he asustado nenaza? -bromeó su amigo.

Rick le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro y rió. Sus sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros a la vez cuando recordaron la razón por la que estaban allí. Su amigo miró al suelo, sin saber muy bien como consolar a Rick. Sabía que no necesitaba consuelo, o que más bien no lo quería. Era incapaz de dejar que lo ayudara alguien, a no ser que estuviera desesperado, como en esa ocasión. Sabía que siempre había sido así de testarudo en esas cuestiones. Se conocían desde los tres años, y desde aquel entonces que ya no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie. Muchas veces Frak se frustraba con él, porque había estado en circunstancias muy duras y seguía sin dejar que lo ayudase. Estaba contento de que esta vez le dejara hacer algo por él. Siempre sintió que no hacía lo suficiente cuando Bracken lo pegaba. Aunque les daba dinero semanalmente, siempre pensó que hubiera podido hacer más, mucho más. Le hubiera gustado, pero sabía que Rick no aceptaría nada de lo que éste le pudiera ofrecer a no ser que estuviera en circunstancias deplorables. Aun así, gracias a su hermana, podía hacer más por ellos. Alexis aceptaba su ayuda, se preocupaba mucho por su hermano, aunque no sabía exactamente qué pasaba cuando Bracken lo encerraba en esa habitación insonorizada. Rick nunca le había contado a ninguno de los dos lo que pasaba allí dentro, se lo guardaba para él, para no hacerles daño. Alexis se pensaba que solo eran palizas, que aguantaba unos cuantos golpes y listo. Y aunque había hablado con su hermano y le había suplicado que rompiese el trato, él no cedía, nunca cedía. Pero cada vez Alexis se preocupaba más por su hermano mayor. Después de estar tanto rato allí con el senador, se iba a su cuarto sin que nadie lo viera y se pasaba allí horas, sin salir. A medida que pasaba el tiempo empezó a sospechar que lo que pasaba era mucho mayor y más grave de lo que su hermano explicaba, que no sólo eran golpes y palizas. Rick era muy cuidadoso cuando estaba cerca de Alexis y de Frak. Encubría su dolor al máximo, y procuraba no hacer movimientos bruscos durante ese rato para que no le sangrasen las heridas en la presencia de ambos. Lo peor eran las quemaduras. Costaban mucho más de cicatrizar y escocían cuando se ponía camisetas. Cada roce que hacía el tejido con su piel dañada era una agonía. Había veces en las que no podía reprimir un mueca de dolor, la cual no pasaba desapercibida por los otros dos, pero nunca decían nada.

De repente Frak se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un fajo de billetes. Se los tendió a su amigo y le sonrió ligeramente.

\- Gracias tío, de verdad –murmuró Rick.

\- Nah, tío, no es nada. Ya sabes que mis padres están forrados, no hay problema.

\- El funeral será de aquí cuatro días –le anunció con su voz apesumbrada.

\- Allí estaré.

\- Gracias otra vez. Por todo –le agradeció sinceramente.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me tienes que agradecer nada?

\- Al menos una más –contestó bromando con una sonrisa.

Miró el reloj de muñeca que llevaba y miró la hora. Tenía que irse, sino la inspectora saldría a buscarlo, y quería ahorrarle el viaje de ir hasta allí.

\- Tengo que irme, nos vemos en cuatro días.

Se acabaron de despedir y Rick guardó bien el dinero en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros azules. Puso una mano en el bolsillo, siempre tocando los arrugados billetes. No iba arriesgarse a perderlos o a que alguien se los robara, eran su libertad, tenía que aferrarse a ellos.

Caminando por la calle, de repente tuvo la sensación de sentirse observado. Empezó a mirar con tranquilidad hacia los lados y hacia atrás, sin levantar sospechas. La calle no estaba muy transitada, y todo eso no le daba buena espina. Siguió caminando y aceleró un poco el paso, cada vez más nervioso. Sabía que alguien le estaba observando, podía sentirlo. Era esa misma sensación que tenía cuando Bracken le vendaba los ojos. Podía notar cada segundo en los que la mirada de él estaba en su cuerpo. Era una sensación que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

De repente, alguien le empujó hacia un lado violentamente. Él esperó el impacto de su cuerpo con la pared pero nunca llegó. Vio como se tambaleaba dentro de un callejón oscuro. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una máscara de payaso que lo miraba espeluznante y sonriente. El hombre de la máscara le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, y pudo sentir como sus costillas también resentían ese impacto. Entonces vio algo que no se esperaba. Algo de metal relució. Llevaba una navaja. Una puta navaja. Rick entró en acción, no iba a dejar que lo volvieran a tocar con una navaja, ya había tenido suficiente. A pesar del dolor, se incorporó un poco y le lanzó un puñetazo que le fue de lleno a la mejilla izquierda. El hombro se quejó levemente y la máscara se desplazó un poco, pero rápidamente la volvió a poner en su lugar. Blandió la navaja e intentó clavarla en el cuerpo de Rick, pero éste se apartó en el último momento, haciendo que la navaja le rozara con fuerza y trazara un línea de sangre en su abdomen a su paso.

Ahora si se había cabreado. Antes de que se diese cuenta su agresor, Rick cogió la mano en la que sujetaba el arma, ahora manchada de sangre, y la retorció con fuerza. El hombre de la máscara gritó de dolor y la navaja cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. El chico alzó un puño y se lo volvió a estampar en la máscara. Oyó un _crack_ y vio como la figura caía al suelo, aterrizando en su trasero. Inmediatamente, cogió la hoja reluciente que yacía en el suelo a menos de un metro de él y la empuño encarando a su asaltante. Éste se fue de ese callejón tan rápido como había llegado hasta allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre se había ido, y Rick se quedó solo en el callejón Se apoyó en la pared respirando con dificultad y se pasó una mano por la parte del abdomen que le dolía. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor al contacto, y cuando retornó su mano a su visión la vio manchada de sangre. Bajó la vista y vio que la su camiseta estaba rasgada y empapada de sangre.

\- Mierda -susurró para sí mismo.

Se volvió a incorporar y separó su espalda de la pared. Se agachó, cortando su respiración durante unos segundos cuando se dobló sobre la herida, y recogió la navaja del suelo. Vio que era una navaja de gravedad, de las que solo tienes que desactivar el mecanismo de seguridad y ponerla hacia el suelo para que la cuchilla salga de su mango. Guardó la cuchilla en el mango de madera y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón donde no tenía el dinero de su fianza. Se la llevaría a Beckett como prueba.

El dolor de su abdomen no era nada nueva para él, le parecía que lo había sufrido cientos de veces. Tenía pruebas para demostrarlo. Sacó la cabeza por ese callejón y vio que casi nadie andaba por la calle. Suspiró y dio gracias a Dios que no fuera hora punta, a saber que hubiera pasado si hubiera ido por la calle andando sangrando. Empezó a caminar lo más bien que pudo, sin que nadie se fijara en él. Se le daba bastante bien pasar desapercibido, volverse invisible. En el colegio casi nadie lo conocía, porque se saltaba muchas de las clases debido a sus lesiones y heridas y porque no hablaba con nadie. Cuando empezaron secundaria, el año en que empezaron los abusos, vino tanta gente nueva al colegio de él y de Frak que ni siquiera se molestó a conocerlos, y por tanto, los otros no se molestaron en conocerlo a él. Además, antes nunca había tenido muchos amigos. Era un chico especial, con imaginación, demasiado maduro para su edad muchas veces. Mucho niños no se sentían cómodos a su alrededor, o simplemente se burlaban de él, diciéndole que no era normal, que era un bicho raro.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a comisaría hasta que casi se la pasa de largo. Entró en el edificio y se metió en el ascensor lo más rápido que pudo. Muchos policías ya lo había visto por allí, y no se dedicaron a una segunda mirada en cuanto entró por la puerta, así que ninguno de los presentes vio como presionaba su brazo contra su piel del abdomen, intentando que a sangre dejara de fluir. Un así, su camiseta estaba cada vez más empapada, y el principio de sus pantalones y sus bóxers también estaban empezando a absorber parte del líquido carmesí. El ascensor anunció con un pitido que había llegado a la planta d homicidios. Caminó hasta el escritorio de la inspectora. Vio como ninguno de sus compañeros estaban en sus respectivas sillas. Suspiró aliviado, no quería que lo viesen así.

\- Beckett -dij en cuanto se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Sí? -dijo la inspectora sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

\- Tenemos un problema.

La inspectora giró de repente su silla y se levantó. Lo repasó con la mirada hasta que la fijó en su abdomen. Abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró estupefacta. Salía a la calle y volvía en treinta minutos sangrando. Sólo a él le podá pasar eso.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? -dijo casi gritando.

Le cogió la mano que no tenía pegada a su torso y lo llevó a la sala de descanso. Suavemente, le quitó el antebrazo de la herida y la inspeccionó.

\- Estaré bien, es bastante superficial, pero podrías llamar a tu amiga la doctora. Necesito que deje de sangrar y que alguien lo cosa. Me estoy empezando a marear.

. Claro, tu siéntate... -murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo llevó hasta el sofá y le ayudó a sentarse. Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que de repente salió de su trance- Voy a... llamar a Lanie.

Salió de la habitación con el teléfono ya en la mano. Rick suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _Genial, ahora Bracken envía a alguien a por mí. No he tenido suficiente ya_, pensó con amargura. Lo que le sorprendía era que hubiera enviado a alguien tan novato para matarle. El senador sabía que él boxeaba, que algunas tardes después del colegio, cuando Alexis salía con sus amigas y no tenía que estar en casa ni trabajar, se iba a su gimnasio, donde el dueño le había dado trabajo a cambio de que él pudiera boxear y una paga deplorable, y descargaba toda la rabia de su interior en aquel saco. Descargaba todos los golpes que no podía dar en su casa, se desahogaba allí para poder seguir con su vida.

De repente la inspectora entró, con el teléfono móvil cerrado en un puño y se acercó a él.

\- Vamos, tenemos que quitarte esa camiseta.

El se incorporó un poco, y se quedó sentado. Tiró los dos brazos hacia atrás y empezó a tirar de la camiseta que se pegaba a su espalda. Sel a saco por el cuello y luego las deslizó por sus brazos tonificados y fuertes. Lo peor fue desengancharla de toda la zona que rodeaba su corte, la sangre se lo ponía más difícil de lo que era. Al final, consiguió despegar todo el tejido de su piel ensangrentada. Vio como la inspectora no había dejado de mirarlo durante todo el procesos. Gotas espesas de sangre se adherían a su piel y se deslizaban hasta el principio de su pelvis. Lanzó la camiseta a un lado del sofá y se volvió a reclinar hacia a atrás.

\- ¿Ves? No es tan malo como parece, me he podido quitar la camiseta yo solo.

\- No digas tonterías. Es malo. Y no dejas de sangrar.

Fue hasta el sofá y cogió la camiseta que había dejado tirada allí. Presionó la camiseta contra su herida lo más suavemente que pudo, pero el chico respiró con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula en cuanto la camiseta le rozó.

\- Lo siento -murmuró preocupada-, pero tienes que dejar de sangrar.

Lanie llegó al cabo de unos minutos. Cuando entró en la sala de descanso, dejó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la mesilla que había delante del sofá y se sentó allí mismo. No comentó nada, se limitó a curarlo, Rick supuso que Kate se lo habría contado todo. Limpió la herida y sacó una aguja con la cual le inyectó un líquido alrededor del corte. Esperó unos minutos y empezó a suturar, clavando la aguja en su piel. Sorprendentemente, Rick no sintió nada de dolor. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir dolor que el hecho de que le estuvieran perforando la piel y no lo sintiese le dio escalofríos.

Lanie acabó en pocos minutos y le dio consejos para que no desgarrara las delicadas suturas con una movimiento brusco. El chico le dio las gracias, y miró a la inspectora, que los había estado observando desde una esquina de la habitación todo el rato. En cuanto la forense se fue, se tumbó en el sofá y suspiró. Puso ambas manos debajo su nuca y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado. Se iba a dormir en cualquier momento, pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo abrir los ojos vagamente y despacio.

Ante él se encontraba el capitán Montgomery, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada interrogante en su rostro.

* * *

**Dejadme una review anda, que voy un poco perdida con esta historia. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos, ya estoy de vuelta. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir estos días. En fin, gracias por todas las reviews que habéis dejado y gracias por esperar con paciencia este capítulo.**

**¡Feliz 2015, muchos besos! :)**

* * *

Rick sonrió levemente al capitán, que seguía plantado en la puerta de la habitación. Se incorporó con un poco de dificultad y sacó el fajo de billetes que le había dado Frak del bolsillo. Se los tendió a la inspectora, que estaba sentada en una silla en un rincón de la habitación, pasando su mirada entre él y su capitán.

\- Es el dinero de mi fianza -anunció.

Kate se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercó hacia él. Notó que su capitán no les quitaba los ojos de encima, e intentó no repasar su torso con la mirada. No pudo resistirse. Rick esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio los ojos de ella paseando por su torso desnudo. La inspectora cogió el fajo de billetes y se ruborizó al ver la mirada lasciva que le estaba echando él.

\- Voy a hacer los trámites -salió de la sala de descanso tan rápido como pudo.

Rick y Montgomery se quedaron solos. El capitán se acercó al chico y se sentó la mesilla de café que había delante del sofá dónde Rick estaba sentado.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? -le preguntó con voz suave para que el chico no se sintiera amenazado.

\- Un hombre me ha empujado a un callejón cuando venía hacia aquí y me ha atacado -inspiró lentamente unos segundos hasta que recordó lo que llevaba en el otro bolsillo-. Le pude quitar el arma que llevaba -se puso la mano en el pantalón y sacó la navaja goteando de sangre.

Montgomery se miró el arma y finalmente la cogió. Se levantó de dónde se había sentado y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

\- Esposito, Ryan -llamó a los dos detectives.

Rick se sorprendió al verlos allí, cuando había llegado a comisaria no los había visto en sus mesas. Los dos hombres entraron en la sala y abrieron los ojos exageradamente cuando vieron al pobre chico sentado en el sofá, con sangre seca en sus pantalones y suturas en su abdomen.

\- ¿Capitán? -interrogó Ryan cuando pudo apartar la vista de Rick.

\- Llevad esto a analizar -contestó simplemente Montgomery alzando el arma llena de sangre a sus dos detectives.

Esposito asintió sin rechistar y le dio un toque en las costillas a Ryan, que volvía a mirar al chico como si viniera de otro planeta. Éste reaccionó en seguida al golpe de su compañero y los dos se fueron de allí con miradas interrogantes en sus rostros.

\- Bien, señor Rodgers, ¿me puede explicar que ha pasado? -le preguntó el Capitán mientras iba otra vez sentarse en la mesilla delante del sofá.

\- Claro -el chico asintió sin ganas. No quería contarle qué había pasado, quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, del infierno que era su vida. Pero no tenía elección-. Fui a ver a un amigo para que me diera el dinero de mi fianza, y ya volvía hacia la comisaría cuando un hombre con una máscara de payaso me empujó hacia un callejón. Primero me pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, y después sacó esa maldita navaja -dijo con odio-. Intentó apuñalarme con ella, pero me aparté en el último momento y sólo consiguió hacerme este corte -miró hacia su abdomen y observó los puntos que le había puesto Lanie-. Me cabreé y le retorcí la mano. Tiró la navaja al suelo y le dio un puñetazo en la máscara. Creo que le rompí algo. Cogí la navaja del suelo dispuesto a defenderme, pero salió huyendo.

\- ¿Le vio la cara? ¿Alguna cicatriz, tatuaje visible? -preguntó Montgomery con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, nada de eso. Iba con una sudadera negra y unos pantalones negros. Nada fuera de lo normal.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Ahora mismo está durmiendo en casa de la inspectora Beckett, verdad?

\- Sí, Capitán.

Vio cómo el hombre se lo pensaba unos segundos. Se levantó de dónde se había sentado y fue hacia la máquina de café que había en una barra al otro lado de la habitación. Empezó a hacerse un café en silencio.

\- Se quedará con ella hasta que averigüemos quién envió a ese hombre a por usted.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendido- No, no le puede hacer eso a la inspectora, ya la he molestado bastante. Además, todos sabemos que fue Bracken quién envió alguien a por mí.

-Es una orden, señor Rodgers -dijo firmemente-. Está en peligro, así que estará en custodia policial, más concretamente en custodia de la inspectora Beckett hasta que el peligro pase.

\- Pero Capitán... -empezó a replicar el chico.

\- Pero nada -lo interrumpió-. Te quedarás con ella y no hay discusión posible.

Rick bufó y se hundió aún más en los cojines de ese sofá incómodo. Sabía que si replicaba sería en vano, así que se resignó a decir nada más. No sabía por qué Bracken había enviado alguien a por él, ya no era una amenaza. Pero le daba igual. No le importaba si iba a matarle, o a torturarle, o lo que fuera. Había perdido a su hermana, desde entonces su vida había perdido todo su sentido.

Pero de repente la cara de Kate Beckett apareció en su mente, con esa sonrisa tan adorable que hacía que quisiera besarla con todo su ser. Recordó como se sentía la piel de la inspectora bajo sus dedos, como se sentían sus labios carnosos de ella contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos y recordó esas dos mañanas en las que se había levantado acurrucado contra su cuerpo, como se sentían sus dedos sobre las cicatrices de su espalda durante esa mañana. Se acordó de todas las caricias y besos compartidos a lo largo de esos días. Se preguntaba como alguien como ella podía estar con alguien como él. Alguien tan roto por dentro y tan joven. Ni siquiera era hombre de verdad, no había ni podido proteger a Alexis. No se podía confiar en él, y ella debía saberlo. No podía dejar que esto continuara así, no era justo para Beckett. Ella se merecía algo mejor. Además, sabía que lo suyo no era serio. No podía serlo, él no estaba en condiciones de comprometerse, y menos a esa edad, y ella tampoco había dicho nada sobre el tema. Aún así, lo que le dijo Rick en la sala de descanso era verdad. Desde Alexis ella era la razón por la que se levantaba todas las mañanas.

\- ¿Está bien? -le preguntó de repente Montgomery, sacándolo de su trance.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Por cierto, llámeme Rick, no me gusta que me traten de usted.

Montgomery asintió y se fue de la sala de descaso en cuanto vio a Beckett volver a la planta de homicidios. Fue haca ella y la paró antes de que pudiera entrar dónde estaba el chico.

\- Beckett -la llamó.

\- ¿Capitán?

\- Rodgers se va a quedar contigo hasta que no haya peligro. Estará bajo custodia policial hasta que podamos resolver este caso, o al menos hasta las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

\- De acuerdo, Capitán -asintió Beckett al instante.

\- ¿Estás segura? Puede quedarse con Espo o Ryan.

\- Estoy segura -afirmó.

\- Entonces hable con él, porque ha intentado negarse a quedarse con usted diciendo que ya la había molestado bastante.

Montgomery se fue antes de que la inspectora pudiera contestar, dejándola sorprendida. Beckett entró rápidamente en la sala de descanso. Repasó su mirada por toda la sala cuando vio a Rick sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se acercó a él con cautela y se hundió en los cojines al lado de él. Cogió su mano y la acarició con cuidado, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el reverso de su mano.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -casi susurró la inspectora.

El chico suspiró y apartó su mano de la de ella. La inspectora se sorprendió, y una mirada de dolor atravesó su rostro.

\- Estoy bien -dijo fríamente.

Kate frunció el ceño aún más confusa. No sabía que le pasaba, no entendía el repentino distanciamiento que estaba poniendo entre ambos.

\- Montgomery me ha dicho que te has negado a venir a mi apartamento -susurró la inspectora observando la mano que estaba sujetando la de él hacia unos instantes.

\- No quiero molestar -contestó en el mismo tono que ella.

\- No molestas -Kate lo miró a los ojos. El chico apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el suelo. La inspectora suspiró exasperada y miró hacia el despacho del capitán Montgomery-. Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Beckett se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala de descanso. No entendía ese cambio de actitud hacia ella, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró con la puerta del despacho de su jefe delante de la narices. Sin pensárselo dos veces, toco tres veces con su puño y abrió la puerta con firmeza cuando su capitán le dijo que pasara.

\- Capitán -se dirigió Kate al hombre detrás del escritorio-, me gustaría tomarme el resto del día libre para llevar a mi apartamento a Rodgers. Debería descansar y que alguien lo vigile durante unas horas.

\- Claro Kate -le sonrió amablemente el hombre. La inspectora asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta para marcharse-. Espera Kate -la volvió a llamar el capitán-. ¿Hay algo que debas contarme? -le preguntó escudriñándola con la mirada, como si intentara averiguar algo.

El hombre vio como su mejor inspectora vacilaba al contestar. Kate se lo pensó durante unos instantes. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo iba contra todas las normas en las que ella creía, y que no estaba bien. Ella tenía veintiséis años, era su primer año haciendo de inspectora. Su capitán confiaba en ella y la puso como detective líder de su equipo en su primer año. Rick sólo tenía diecisiete años. Bueno, casi dieciocho. Se había acosado con el hermano de una víctima de su caso, eso estaba mal de muchas formas. Quizá debería contarle a su capitán lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Pero no lo podía hacer. Montgomery quizá no la despediría, pero le prohibiría ver al chico y lo enviaría a casa de otro detective para que estuviera bajo custodia policial. No podía dejar que hiciera eso, el chico ya había tenido suficientes escenario nuevos y había convivido con suficiente gente nueva. No quería que durmiera en una casa desconocida otra vez. Además, notaba que él empezaba a confiar un poco en ella y sabía que no se iba a escapar por la noche. Si lo mandaba a otra casa no sabía cual podría ser su reacción. Pero por encima de todo eso, no quería que se fuera porque necesitaba estar cerca de él, y saber que nadie más le haría daño. No entendía por qué se había encariñado tan pronto con él. Tampoco debería haberlo hecho, sabía que lo suyo acabaría mal. Kate Beckett no era de las que se ataba a las personas fácilmente. Desde que apuñalaron a su madre, no se había permitido tener una relación en la que dependiera de forma emocional del hombre con el que estaba. Pero con Rick todo era diferente. Su sola mirada haca que su corazón se aceleraba y no lo entendía. No entendía por qué tenía ese efecto en ella, y eso no le gustaba. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez dependía más de él, que el chico tenía cada vez más poder para romper su corazón. Pero lo que le sorprendía era que no estaba asustada. No estaba asustada porque él valía la pena el riesgo. Valía la pena arriesgar su corazón por el chico que parecía roto en esa sala. Quería volver a montarlo, poner todas las piezas en su sitio para que se sintiera mejor. Quería besarlo y sujetarlo hasta que le arrancara una sonrisa de esos labios que deseaba. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír de verdad. Quería ver una verdadero sonrisa en su rostro y ver como se le iluminaba toda la cara, como se le arrugaban las comisuras de los ojos. Quería conseguir justicia por su hermana y que pudiera hacer paz con todo ese tema, que pudiera seguir adelante con su vida.

\- No, señor -le mintió finalmente después de unos segundos de indecisión.

El capitán le dio un corto asentimiento y la inspectora se marchó de su despacho sin decir nada más. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras ella, suspiró y fue hacia la sala de descanso.

\- ¿Rick? -llamó al chico que se miraba las manos en el sofá. Éste levantó la mirada y la miró interrogante- Me han dado el día libre, vamos a mi apartamento, allí podrás descansar un poco.

El chico asintió sin decir una palabra y se levantó con alguna dificultad. Fue hacia dónde había dejado tirada su camiseta y se la puso haciendo una mueca de dolor al mover sus brazos, pero ni una sola queja escapó de sus labios. Ambos salieron de la sala de descanso y fueron hacia su escritorio, donde ella recogió sus cosas y se puso su chaqueta. La inspectora lo dejó allí y fue hacia sus chicos.

\- Espo, Ryan -los llamó. Ambos levantaron la cabeza de sus respectivos escritorios y la miraron-. Me llevó a Rodgers a mi apartamento, está bajo custodia policial hasta que resolvamos este caso.

\- ¿Está bien? -preguntó Ryan preocupado.

\- Sí, ha necesitado unos cuantos puntos pero está bien.

El detective asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Beckett -se despidió el latino.

Su jefa sonrió y se alejo de sus escritorios. Vio como Rick estaba mirando la pizarra del caso de Alexis con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó hasta él, pero el chico no pareció notarlo, así que le puso suavemente una mano en su antebrazo.

\- Rick -lo llamó con delicadeza-. Nos vamos.

Rick giró la cabeza y la miró con una mirada vacía y agonizante. Asintió y la siguió hasta el ascensor.

El trayecto hasta el apartamento de Beckett fue dolorosamente silencioso. La inspectora conducía el coche intentando no hacer frenadas bruscas, porque se veía que a Rick le dolía la herida de su abdomen.

\- Rick -lo volvió a llamar-. En serio, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó preocupada.

\- No es nada, Kate -le contestó sin darle importancia.

\- Si es algo. Estás muy distante. Si necesitas tu espacio por todo lo que ha pasado hoy dímelo, lo entenderé... Pero si pasa alguna otra cosa, cuéntamela. Por favor.

\- No pasa nada -contestó otra vez él con una voz vacía.

La inspectora suspiró y agarró con fuerza el volante. No volvería a insistir cuando estuviera preparado para contárselo, lo haría. O al menos eso esperaba ella. Aparcó el coche en su plaza de párquing habitual de su bloque de pisos y ambos se bajaron del coche. Se subieron en el ascensor en silencio, pero la inspectora vio como él se pegaba a ella por detrás, rozando su fuerte pecho contra la espalda muy sutilmente. Sonrió ligeramente y se apoyó en él cerrando los ojos y inspirando su aroma profundamente. Un brazo de Rick pasó por la cintura de ella mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo las plantas del bloque.

Rick se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo eso. Se había prometido a sí mismo que lo suyo con Kate terminaría ese mismo día, pero no podía resistirse a ella. Su aroma, su tacto... toda ella le atraía como un imán, no podía separarse de ella. No lo entendía y eso le asustaba. Sólo entendía que por mucho que quisiera siempre acaba pegado a ella, y sujetándola entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que podía.

El ascensor paró en la planta correspondiente y la inspectora posó su mano sobre la que él tenía sujetando su cadera. Entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de él para salir el ascensor. El chico se dejó llevar por ella y juntos entraron en su piso cuando ella abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -le preguntó Beckett.

\- No, gracias -se quedaron en un silencio reconfortante cuando él volvió a hablar-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo Kate? -preguntó de repente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -le respondió confusa.

\- Me refiero a nosotros. ¿Qué significa esto para ti? -volvió a insistir.

La inspectora fue hasta él y le posó una mano en la mejilla sonriendo un poco.

\- Significa mucho para mi. Tu me importas mucho Rick. No quiero perderte. Para mí esto no es un ligue de una noche, no eres un hombre pasajero en mi vida.

El chico se quedó sin palabras. No se esperaba esa respuesta de ella.

\- No soy bueno para ti. Estoy en el punto de ira de un senador al que muy probablemente no atraparemos, y te estoy poniendo en peligro -susurró sin mirarle directamente a los ojos-. No quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

\- Hey, Rick -puso su otra mano en su otra mejilla y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos-. Tú mereces la pena. Y no me va a pasar nada, nadie sabe que estamos juntos. Voy a estar bien, nadie me va a hacer daño. No me vas a perder. Lo prometo.

Rick la miró con una ternura que parecía imposible en un chico de su edad y le agarró la cadera para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. La beso con suavidad, rozando sus labios durante unos pocos segundos, haciendo que a la inspectora se le pusiera la piel de gallina al sentir ese íntimo contacto.

\- ¿Así que estamos juntos? -le susurró contra sus labios.

\- Juntos -sonrió la inspectora contra su boca.

Esta vez fue ella quién lo acercó para besarlo, y ambos se perdieron en un beso lleno de pasión y ternura.

\- Era esto lo que te preocupaba, ¿verdad? -quiso confirmar Kate cuando se separaron.

\- Sí. Siento mucho haberme apartado de ti antes de esa forma, no pretendía herirte -se disculpó por su actitud, avergonzado de sus anteriores acciones.

\- No pasa nada -puso las manos en su cogote y lo empujó hacia su boca, fundiéndolos en otro beso que cada vez subió más de intensidad.

Las manos de él empezaron a masajear y acariciar su cuerpo, haciendo que Kate gimiera sensualmente en el beso. De repente, Rick la sujetó por el trasero y la subió a su cuerpo, provocando que sus piernas se enroscaran en la pelvis de él.

\- Tus puntos -susurró en un gemido la inspectora.

\- Seguro que encontramos una forma de hacerlo sin que tenga que hacer esfuerzo -le susurró de vuelta aclamando su boca otra vez.

\- Seguro que sí -contestó la inspectora cuando él empezó a andar hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme saber que os ha parecido el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Quería agradecer a todos mis lectores su apoyo y su paciencia por esperar las actualizaciones, yo sé e primera mano lo que es tener que esperar mucho tiempo para que algunas historias actualicen, así que siento mucho la espera.**

**Aprecio mucho las reviews y los consejos, así que dejadme saber que pensáis del capítulo y de la historia en general.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos,**

**Kimba17 :)**

* * *

Rick abrió los ojos para volver a cerrarlos con fuerza cuando unos fuertes rayos de sol le dieron los buenos días. Gruñó levemente y se aferró aún más al cálido cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos, haciendo unos pequeños ruiditos que le parecieron adorables. Giró la cabeza hacia dónde sabía que estaba el despertador de ella y miró la hora. Las cuatro y media de la tarde. Después de una sesión de sexo que les había dejado exhaustos se durmieron sin haber ni siquiera comido nada. Sus ojos fueron poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz y enterró su rostro en el cabello de Kate, que yacía en sus brazos dándole la espalda. Se apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y le empezó a dejar un rastro de besos cariñosos por el cuello, intentando que despertara. Al cabo de unos minutos, la inspectora empezó a despertar e hizo un sonido de placer al sentir sus labios sobre la fina piel de su cuello.

\- Buenos días -susurró Rick dejando de besarla-. O mejor dicho, buenas tardes -se corrigió antes de volver a acariciar su cuello con sus labios.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -dijo con voz rasposa la inspectora.

\- Las cuatro y media de la tarde. Deberíamos comer algo -sugirió.

Pero la inspectora tenía otro planes, porque giró sobre sí misma para encararlo y hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de él, acurrucándose. Soltó un suspiro satisfactorio y cerró los ojos. Notó como la mano de él empezaba a acariciarle el pelo con ternura, enredando sus dedos con sus mechones castaños. De repente él cambió de posición y puso su espalda recta en la cama, mientras que ella ajustó su cabeza para que estuviera en su pecho pero con cuidado de no tocar las suturas. Aun un poco dormida, no notó que las caricias de él en su pelo tenían una regularidad hasta que él dejó de tocarlo. Se llevó una mano a su pelo y notó que lo había trenzado, y por el tacto estaba muy bien hecho. Despegó la cara de su pecho y lo miró sorprendida, pero le sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y se puso la camiseta de él, que estaba tirada por el suelo, para ir al baño a ver la obra que había hecho con su cabello. Cuando se miró al espejo quedó impresionada al ver la calidad de la trenza. Ni ella la hubiera podido hacer mejor. Vio como él aparecía detrás de ella con unos bóxers y la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, abrazándola por detrás. Sus ojos se encontraron en sus reflejos.

\- Wow -dijo asombrada la detective-. ¿Dónde aprendiste a trenzar el pelo de alguien? -le preguntó aún sin creerse que Rick era capaz de hacer algo como eso.

\- Yo era quien le arreglaba el pelo a mi hermana desde que mi madre murió. Me tuve que mirar algunos tutoriales de como hacer trenzas cuando le dio por llevar ese peinado al colegio -sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo de las primeras veces que le hizo trenzas a Alexis, y como ésta se había reído al principio, cuando más que trenzas le enredaba todo su pelo rojizo.

Kate lo observó a través del cristal, y vio la mirada llena de tristeza la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, casi forzada. ¿Como un chico de diecisiete años podía haber aguantado todo eso? Pero lo que más le asombrada a la inspectora, era como estaba allí con ella, aún luchando sin rendirse ni una sola vez. Le sorprendía cada día, como era capaz de no rendirse nunca y intentar sonreír a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Ella se acordaba del desastre que había sido cuando había apuñalado a su madre, y tenía diecinueve años. Se acordaba de como Johanna la había tenido que casi forzar a dejar su caso, sabiendo que se estaba perdiendo a ella misma en él. Y pensar que Rick había sobrevivido el abandono de un padre, la muerte de una madre, una tortura constante durante cinco años y ahora la muerte de una hermana. No le quedaba familia. Los había perdido a todos. Y sin embargo seguía allí, con ella, con los ojos llenos de afección y cariño hacia la inspectora. Kate se preguntaba si algún día superaría todo ese trauma de verdad, si de verdad podría pasar página, confiar en alguien ciegamente después de tantas traiciones.

\- La echo de menos -susurró de repente, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.

Kate se giró en sus brazos y lo abrazó por el torso, dejando que hundiera una vez más su rostro en su cuello, acariciándolo con la nariz.

\- Sé que la echas de menos -le contestó en un susurró-. Pero ella siempre estará contigo -se separó un poco de su cuerpo y le pasó una mano por sus pectorales, hasta que estaba encima de su corazón. Podía sentir los latidos de ese músculo en la palma de su mano-. Aquí -le indicó.

Él llevó una de sus manos que restaba en la cintura de la inspectora hasta la que ella tenía posada en su pecho, y la cogió con fuerza, agradeciéndole. Inclinó su cabeza y la besó, acariciando sus labios en un beso suave y lento, perdiéndose en el momento hasta que el estómago de Kate decidió interrumpir, ordenando que le dieran de comer pronto. Rick soltó una risa grave sobre los labios de ella al oírlo, y se separó una poco.

\- Deberíamos comer algo, ¿no crees? -le dijo divertido.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mano de él y la suya de su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso.

\- Vamos -dijo saliendo del baño y arrastrándolo por la mano hasta la cocina-. ¿Qué te apetece? -preguntó cuando llegaron a la barra americana que ella tenía en su apartamento.

Rick miró a su alrededor y encogió los hombros, observando como ella se movía por su cocina con una sonrisa.

\- Venga, te tiene que apetecer algo en concreto -insistió la inspectora al ver su gesto de indiferencia-. Tengo... -fue hasta un armario encima de la encimera y empezó a abrir las puertas- cereales, pan de molde, galletas, chocolate, y ese tipo de cosas... -fue hasta la nevera y la abrió- Y también hay yogur, fresas, embutido... Escoge -le dijo finalmente.

\- Qué tal si... -se acercó a ella y la subió a la encimera de repente, arrancando grito ahogado de la garganta de ella. Acarició sus caderas por debajo de la camiseta de él que estaba llevando, trazando patrones en su piel con sus dedos, mientras se metía entre sus piernas, acercándola más a su cuerpo- cogemos esas fresas y el chocolate... y nos vamos a tu habitación -le susurró sensualmente. Bajó su cabeza y empezó a mordisquear su cuello de forma juguetona, hasta que un gemido de placer sonó por la casa, ahora totalmente en silencio.

\- Eres insaciable -susurró en medio de un jadeo cuando la mano del chico subió por su costado lentamente hasta rozar unos de sus senos con ligereza.

\- Eres tú, que eres demasiado buena en el sexo -replicó, mordiéndole con fuerza la clavícula hasta que la oyó emitir un gemido. Sonrió contra su piel.

\- En eso tienes razón -rió la inspectora-. Coge las fresas y vamos anda, que yo cogeré el chocolate.

Rick inmediatamente se separó de ella y fue hasta la nevera, de donde cogió las fresas que estaban en una pequeña bandeja de plástico en un estante del electrodoméstico. Vio como ella cogía el chocolate del armario, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Cuando tuvo una tableta y un bote de chocolate líquido en la mano, se acercó hacia él mordiéndose el labio, oscilando su caderas. Vio como los ojos del hombre se abrían y un bulto empezaba a crecer en sus calzoncillos. Fue hasta él, que se había quedado inmóvil, y le pasó un dedo por en medio de los pectorales, tocando sus cicatrices a medida que lo iba bajando hasta la base de su pelvis.

\- ¿Vamos? -preguntó con seducción.

Rick solo pudo asentir, y ambos de fueron hacia el dormitorio de ella ente besos y caricias, desesperados por sentirse el uno al otro.

* * *

Kate despertó lentamente, y alargó una mano para acercarse más al cuerpo caliente que debería haber estado allí sujetándola, pero se encontró con unas sábanas frías de hacía un rato en su lugar. Se levantó y se cubrió con la sábana que tenía por encima, tenía un poco de frío. Miró alrededor de su dormitorio pero no lo vio, ni tampoco sus bóxers ni sus pantalones de chándal. Salió de la cama y se puso por segunda vez ese día la camiseta de él. Se la acercó a la nariz y la olía, perdiéndose entre su perfume, tan característico de Rick, que le hacía perder el control junto con esos ojos de bebé azules que la miraban con adoración todos los días. Miró en el baño que estaba adjunto a su habitación, pero tampoco estaba allí. Fue hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y entró en el salón silenciosamente. Repasó su mirada por allí y de repente dejó de caminar, chocada por lo que estaba viendo. Rick estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, con los pantalones de chándal puestos y su torso desnudo. Tenía los pies cruzados y las rodillas en el pecho, abrazándolas con sus fuertes brazos mientras su cabeza estaba hundida en ellas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control, sacudiéndose con fuerza y provocando que su espalda chocara a veces contra el sofá. La inspectora se acercó a él con cuidado de no asustarle y se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo. Poco a poco, puso sus manos sobre los antebrazos de él, que estaban en sus piernas, juntándolas. Vio como se tensaba bajo su tacto y lo oyó susurrar algo.

\- No es real -susurró con voz rota.

Kate le pasó una mano ligeramente por el pelo, y de repente el reaccionó, huyendo de ella se arrastró como pudo lo más lejos posible. Abrió los ojos como platos, asustado y después de escanear la habitación en la que estaba la miró, dándose cuenta de quién era aquella mujer de la que había huido. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, más o menos a la altura de su cintura, y volvió a mirar el salón detenidamente.

\- Perdona -soltó en un susurró cuando acabó su inspección.

Kate se levantó del suelo, de dónde no se había movido ni un pelo mientras él miraba a su alrededor, y fue hasta él. Se sentó a su lado, y con una mano dubitativo le cogió una de las suyas de forma reconfortante.

\- Yo solo... -empezó a explicarse Rick-, he tenido una pesadilla, y las imágenes no se iban de mi cabeza. Cuando me has tocado... me ha parecido que eran reales. Siento mucho si te he asustado, lo siento mucho -acabó disculpándose en un susurró de agonía.

\- No pasa nada -le miró y vio que él estaba mirando haca el suelo-. Mírame -le ordenó. El chico poco a poco subió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la mirada determinada y sincera de ella-. No pasa nada. Está bien, estas cosas pasan. No me has asustado, tranquilo -hubo unos segundos en los que simplemente se miraron, pero él podía ver que la inspectora tenía algo en mente-. ¿Con qué has soñado? -le preguntó bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

El chico se levantó del suelo, con cuidado de no romper sus suturas y fue hacia la barra americana de la cocina.

\- No quieres saberlo -le dijo mientras andaba hacia allá. Cuando llegó se agarró a la encimera con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos por la presión.

Kate también se levantó del suelo y fue hacia él. Rick le estaba dando la espada, y ella podía sentir como la tensión irradiaba de él.

\- Puedes contármelo. Te prometo que no te dejaré, no me iré. Confía en mi -le pidió a su espalda. Le puso una mano en el hombro y deslizó sus dedos por las cicatrices de su espalda, acariciando las quemaduras y los látigos que había recibido a lo largo de los años.

Rick inspiró profundamente.

\- He soñado sobre la primera que me hizo estar con una mujer -Rick notó como la mano de ella se quedaba helada sobre su piel-. Como Bracken me ató a la cama y me dijo que alguien había pagado por tenerme, aunque él no entendía por qué, dijo que yo era un ser despreciable que nunca debería haber nacido. Aun así, aceptó la oferta de la mujer, así que me ató a la cama -agarró con más fuerza la encimera, controlando su rabia hacia Bracken-. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que se aseguraría de que ella me pusiera protección, porque no iba a pagar ninguna factura médica mía y no quería arriesgarse a perder a su esclavo. Entró la mujer, debía tener unos cuarenta años y me miró de arriba a abajo. Le dio un fajo de billetes a él y se montó en mi regazo. Yo solo iba con unos calzoncillos -le voz se le rompió durante un segundo, pero siguió hablando-. Me tapó los ojos con una venda y me tocó hasta que estuvo satisfecha con mi reacción. Y después... ya sabes -acabó en un roto susurró. Aún podía sentir la mano de ella sobre su hombro, y se preguntaba como podía aún tocarlo, por qué no sentía repulsión haca él-. Si ya no quieres estar conmigo, lo entenderé -le dijo finalmente. No la culparía si quería acabar su relación ahora que sabía que lo habían violado. Hasta sentía cierta repulsión hacia sí mismo. Se odiaba por haber dejado que Bracken le hiciera esas cosas, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna opción si quería que Alexis estuviera a salvo y viviera bien.

De repente sintió como los brazos de la inspectora rodeaban su cintura y como ella se pegaba a su cuerpo con fuerza. Pegó la cara a su espalda y él pudo notar la humedad de sus lágrimas. Se le rompió el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que la había hecho llorar.

\- Te he prometido que no me iría, y no lo haré -le dijo con voz irregular y llorosa.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de echarte a atrás. No te voy a culpar por querer alejarte de mí. Yo tampoco querría estar con alguien como yo -sonrió con ironía y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, suspirando con frustración.

Kate lo cogió por la cintura y obligó a que girarse sobre sí mismo. Él se dejó ir de la fría encimera que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra y se encontró frente a ella. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar y rastro de lágrimas por las mejillas. Se preguntaba como alguien podía llorar tan silenciosamente, ni siquiera había oído ni un solo sonido mientras él relataba su pesadilla.

\- Esto no cambia nada -le aseguró-. Tú aun eres tú, con tu pasado o sin él -le puso una mano sobre su corazón por segunda vez ese día-. Lo que importa es esto -enfatizó con su palma de la mano dándole un golpecito en el pectoral-. Tú... eres extraordinario. Todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que has vivido, te ha hecho ser quién eres. Tú eres lo que importa, lo que me importa.

Entonces Rick la besó. La besó con todo su ser, capturando los labios de ella con los suyos, mordiéndolos y acariciándolos sin parar, sin respirar un solo segundo. Nadie nunca lo había aceptado tal y como era excepto su hermana. Ni siquiera Frak lo había aceptado al principio. No le había contado nunca a nadie lo que le hacía Bracken. Era la primera que contaba algo como eso. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que confiaba un poco en ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no confiaba en nadie excepto en su pequeña pelirroja... Había olvidado qué era tener a alguien ahí siempre, para desahogarte y para asarlo bien. Alguien que estuviese contigo por lo malo y por lo bueno, que no se fuera nunca de tu lado. Tantas personas lo había abandonado, tantas lo había herido, que había olvidado lo que era sentir esa esperanza de tener a alguien.

Cuando se separaron, vio que las preguntas flotaban en los ojos de la inspectora.

\- Pregunta lo que quieras, no significa que te vaya a contestar, pero prueba -le ofreció.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías? -puso su rostro en su cuello e inspiró su aroma. No sabía por qué, pero era adicta a hacer eso.

\- Casi catorce años -le plantó un besó en su pelo y la sujetó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Sintió como temblaba entre ellos ante su confesión.

\- ¿Fue tu primera vez, verdad? -preguntó casi asustada. Sintió como asentía lentamente contra su pelo.

\- Sí, lo fue -acabó de confirmarle.

\- Eras solo un niño -la oyó quejarse. Apoyó su frente sobre sus pectorales y dejó un tierno beso en su piel-. ¿Cuantas veces?

Él la miró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Notó como una mano de la inspectora se posaba sobre su mejillas y le acariciaba con los pulgares debajo de los ojos, intentando que se tranquilizara. Puso su otra mano sobre su clavícula y le acarició el cuello lentamente, sintiendo su pulso, recordándose que a pesar de todo él seguía allí.

\- Más de las que puedo recordar -susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

La inspectora se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios con los suyos, partiéndolos y pasando su lengua por ellos hasta que él le dio acceso a su boca, gimiendo contra ella mientras lo hacía.

\- Deberíamos comer algo -dijo Kate cuando se separaron-. Es la hora de cenar.

\- Mmmm... como quieras -dijo acariciando sus rostro con sus dedos de formar vaga.

\- ¿Te apetece que pidamos algo? ¿Pedimos algo de un chino delicioso que conozco?

Rick deslizó las manos hasta su trasero y la alzó contra su cuerpo, frunciendo cuando el muslo de ella colisionó contra sus suturas. Anduvo a pesar del dolor hasta el sofá, y se tiró de espaldas hacia él, dejando a la inspectora de rodillas en su regazo.

\- Me parece genial.

Ella sonrió y alcanzó el teléfono fijo de su casa, que estaba en la mesilla de delante del sofá. Pulsó algunos botones y fue hasta dónde tenía guardado el número del restaurante.

\- ¿Algo en concreto? -le preguntó ya con el teléfono junto a su oreja mientras lo oía pitar.

\- Lo que tú quieras -le contestó sonriendo.

Finalmente alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea y Kate pudo pedir la comida. Después de darle la dirección de su casa, la inspectora dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se tumbó al lado de Rick, acariciando su pecho. Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando de sus cuerpos presionados juntos y de sus presencias.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? -preguntó de repente Rick.

Kate se rió a carcajadas.

\- ¿Y esa pregunta a qué viene? -dijo divertida.

\- No lo sé. Parece que tú sabes muchas cosas de mí, pero yo no sé nada de ti -contestó con una indiferencia fingida que escondía una cierta timidez.

\- Naranja. Un naranja pálido, suave. Me gusta el del amanecer, o el del anochecer. Son mis favoritos -sonrió-. ¿Y el tuyo?

\- El negro -contestó sin dar más explicaciones.

\- Oh, muy masculino por tu parte -se burló con una sonrisilla.

Rick levantó una ceja y le puso una mano por debajo de la camiseta de él que llevaba puesta. Notó como reaccionaba al instante cuando la empezó a acariciar.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres burlarte de mi masculinidad? -preguntó en un susurró al lado de su oreja, respirando sobre la piel de su mejilla de forma muy sensual.

Kate giró la cabeza una poco para poder tener un acceso mejor a su rostro, y se acercó a él queriendo juntar sus respectivos labios. Pero cuando estaban a punto de rozarse, el timbré sonó, haciendo que se separan y que Rick la agarrara con fuerza contra su cuerpo, intentando protegerla.

\- Perdona -le dijo al cabo de pocos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción que había tenido.

\- No importa -se levantó del sofá-. Seguro que es el repartir -fue yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Espera -la llamó Rick-. ¿Vas a ir así? -la miró de arriba a abajo. Kate iba con una camiseta de él que le quedaba larga y unas bragas. La inspectora asintió, indiferente-. Entonces voy contigo -se levantó del sofá y fue hasta ella pasándole los dos brazos por la cintura, pegando su torso a la espalda de ella.

Kate rió y dejó que la guiara hasta la puerta. Entre risas abrió la puerta y al mirar quién estaba detrás de lela se quedó helada. Notó como Rick también se tensaba ante su presencia.

\- ¿¡Lanie!?


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento la taranza chicos, es que con el batxillerato he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, seguro que lo entendéis.**

**Pero bueno, no os entretengo más, ¡ya ha llegado el capítulo 13! Espero que os guste tanto como a mi y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo cuando lo he escrito :)**

**Si podéis, dejad una review, que ayudan un montón.**

**Besitos, **

**Kimba17**

* * *

Lanie observaba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena que veía delante de sus ojos. Su amiga, sin pantalones, estaba siendo abrazada por detrás por el hermano de la víctima de su más reciente caso. Y ese hombre iba sin camiseta. Sonrió después de unos segundos, porque Kate brillaba e irradiaba felicidad como nunca lo había hecho. Vio como los dos se habían quedado paralizados en la puerta, sorprendidos de verla allí. Ahora sabía porque ella no contestaba al teléfono, estaba ocupada con otras _cosas_.

\- Bueno, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

Kate tragó nerviosa, pero abrió la puerta un poco más y dio un paso hacia un lado, llevando a Rick con ella ya que el chico no la había soltado, sino que había estrechado con más fuerza sus cuerpos. Lanie entró en el apartamento de su amiga y dejó su bolso en el primer mueble que pudo encontrar.

Kate puso una mano sobre el brazo de Rick y apretó, diciéndole en silencio que debía soltarla. Él la estrecho contra él un poco más antes de dejarla y darle un ligero beso en el pelo.

\- Voy a por una camiseta -murmuró en el salón silencioso.

\- No -le ordenó la forense-. He venido a mirarte las suturas, déjame que te eche un vistazo y después podrás vestirse.

Rick solamente asintió. La mujer le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara en el sofá, y lo acompañó hasta allí. El chico se sentó, tenso, y Lanie le empujó ligeramente por un hombro para que apoyara la espalda en el final del sofá y se relajara un poco. Rick obedeció la silenciosa orden. Vio como la mujer miraba las suturas y palpaba la piel alrededor de ellas, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien. Frunció el ceño cuando ella le tocó la zona afectada, haciendo que el dolor del que se había olvidado gracias a la presencia de Kate volviera a su cuerpo y se intensificara.

\- ¿Duele? -le preguntó la forense. Rick encogió sus hombros y vio como la mujer sacudía la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios- Bueno, a pesar del ejercicio físico que es evidente que has hecho no se te han soltado las suturas, pero si que se te va a poner la piel de alrededor de la herida de un color morado.

Kate se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo cuando su amiga giró la cabeza haca ella y le sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Voy a ponerme una camiseta ahora, si le va bien, doctora -informó Rick respetuosamente.

\- Ya puedes vestirte. Oh y llámame Lanie.

Rick asintió y caminó hasta el dormitorio de ella en silencio. Cerró la puerta tras él y apoyó la espalda contra la madera, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro y cubriéndoselo. No podía creer que Lanie los hubiera pillado. Suspiró y se desenganchó de la pared. Fue hasta su bolsa, que estaba tirada en el suelo, y cogió una camiseta limpia. Se la puso con cuidado, ya que ahora tenía la zona de su herida más sensible gracias a Lanie. Al cabo de un minuto escaso volvió a salir de la habitación, y vio a las dos mujeres, una al lado de otra, apoyadas en la barra americana en medio de la cocina charlando. Ambas se giraron cuando lo oyeron salir y a Kate se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa. Él le respondió con una sonrisa tímida, y no pudo evitar dejar caer su mirada por sus largas y sensuales piernas desnudas. Su camiseta solo lo cubría hasta un cuarto de muslo, y depende en que posición se le podían ver unas bragas negras muy sexys. Vio como la forense lo miraba divertida, y bajó su mirada al suelo y se ruborizó al instante. Hacía años que no se ruborizaba. Había muy pocas situaciones en las que se sintiera incómodo, teniendo en cuenta en las situaciones que había estado y que había vivido, casi había olvidado esa sensación. Pero cuando los había pillado la mejor amiga de su novia, que tenía nueve años más que él, había sentido incomodidad. Kate se acercó a él poco a poco y le dedicó una sonrisa aún mayor que la anterior.

\- Prepárate para el interrogatorio -susurró poniendo sus manos en el cuello de él.

Rick sonrió un poco y beso su mejilla con suavidad. Le cogió una mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Ella le dio un apretón, intentando que se animara, y lo medio arrastró hasta la barra americana donde ahora estaba sentada Lanie en uno de los taburetes. El chico se sentó en el taburete de al lado de Lanie, y Kate se sentó entre sus piernas, mientras él ponía sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Desde cuando? -las preguntas ya habían empezado, no podían escapar de Lanie.

La inspectora notó como su novio la cogía aun con más fuerza. Odiaba que la gente desconocida lo hiciera sentir así, que pensara que todo el mundo era una amenaza para aquellos que le importaban. Odiaba a Bracken con toda su alma por haber hecho que un chico maravilloso, que aún se dejaba ver durante unos instantes muy breves en situaciones dónde se sentía seguro, se convirtiera en alguien siempre alerta, siempre pensando que algo le va a pasar a la gente que ama. Le había pasado tantas cosas malas por culpa de ese hombre... Verlo luchar contra pesadillas en sus sueños, verlo alarmarse porque alguien había llamado a la puerta de forma repentina, ver el sufrimiento y dolor tras sus profundos ojos azules. Sólo quería que ese dolor se fuera de su mirada, quería que su cuerpo no estuviera repleto de cicatrices que le recordaban cada segundo de cada día todo lo que había tenido que sufrir y todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de su vida. Cuando le contó que Bracken lo vendía como objeto sexual, para que cualquiera pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él, lágrimas de rabia y tristeza se mezclaron en sus ojos. Se imaginó la escena, y no pudo soportarlo. Aún se preguntaba como podía tener sexo con ella, teniendo en cuenta sus pasadas experiencias, se preguntaba si los recuerdos no le invadían la memoria mientras la besaba o le hacía el amor. Después de haber pasado un evento, varios eventos, tan traumáticos... Y aún así la estaba sujetando entre sus firmes brazos, haciendo que sintiera una seguridad que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra persona, y mucho menos con un ex-novio. Colocó su mano encima de u antebrazo, acariciándolo levemente para que se relajara un poco, pero él no pareció notarlo. Suspiró internamente, no sabiendo bien bien como ayudarle. Solo quería que se sintiera seguro por un segundo, pero suponía que eso era difícil cuando llevabas cinco años siendo torturado en tu propia casa y ahora venía un senador a por ti, el mismo que ya había matado y destrozado toda su familia.

\- Desde la primera noche que se quedó aquí -respondió la inspectora con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Y no me lo contaste? -preguntó su amiga indignada.

\- Lanie -Kate empezó a excusarse, pero él la interrumpió.

\- Aún no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer. Lo mantuvimos, lo mantenemos en secreto, porque técnicamente yo sigo siendo una persona de interés sobre su... caso -la voz de se le fue apagando medida que terminaba de hablar.

La inspectora estaba sorprendida que hubiera contestado por ella. Sabía que toda esta situación no era fácil para él, pero se sentía muy orgullosa en ese momento. La acarició la mano que tenía en su cintura y se la apretó para que él supiera que lo estaba apoyando en todo momento. El ceño fruncido de Lanie se relajó un poco, viendo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Rick intentando explicarse el por qué de las decisiones de la inspectora.

\- Hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad, Lanie. Vamos en serio -le confirmó Kate.

Su amiga abrió los ojos sorprenda. Se pensaba que Kate no se comprometería en una relación nunca más, y menos que un chaval de diecisiete años. Por Dios, no era ni mayor de edad aún, y ella tenía nueve años más que él. Pero entonces se fijó en la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Nunca la había visto tan feliz como lo estaba en los brazos de ese hombre. Irradiaba felicidad por todo su cuerpo, y tenía una sonrisa brillante que parecía imborrable en el rostro. Y aunque había una diferencia de edad considerable, veía que él simplemente le hacía feliz como nunca lo había sido. Les sonrió a los dos.

\- Me alegro -dijo finalmente-. Y ahora me voy, que ha quedado claro que he interrumpido... cosas vuestras -los dos se sonrojaron y miraron haca el suelo-, pero quiero detalles, Kate -le advirtió a su amiga.

\- No esperaba menos de ti -sonrió la inspectora.

La forense le dio un beso en la mejilla de Kate y se despidió de Rick, dejándolos solos en el salón en pocos segundos.

\- Bueno, eso ha ido mejor de lo que me esperaba -suspiró ella.

Rick estaba de acuerdo. Se había pensado que Lanie estaría allí durante un buen rato, regañando a Kate por no haberle contado nada cuando en primer lugar fue ella quién empezó a sugerir que a la inspectora le gustaba él. Pero había sido más comprensiva de lo que ambos imaginaban y los había dejado ir con facilidad, pero no sin antes reclamar que querría los detalles de aquí poco.

Kate se giró en los brazos de él y lo abrazó con cuidado de no dañar más de lo que ya estaban sus suturas. Alzó su cabeza y le sonrió. Iba a decir algo cuando de repente sonó el timbre por segunda vez ese día. La inspectora dejó caer su frente sobre su pecho y suspiró sonoramente. Rick rió, y se desenganchó de ella para ir a abrir la puerta.

\- El dinero está en el mueble de la entrada -le dijo desde la barra de la cocina.

Rick lo encontró fácilmente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el repartidor del restaurante chino. Le dio el dinero y un poco de propina y el hombre se fue rápidamente. Fue hacia la cocina con dos bolsas de contenedores con comido, y la puso en la encimera.

\- ¿Comemos en el sofá? -sonrió la inspectora.

El chico asintió y fue sacando los contenedores de la bolsa de plástico. Entre los dos los llevaron a la mesa baja de delante del sofá y se sentaron a comer en un silencio cómodo. De repente, la inspectora empezó a reír por lo bajo. Él la miró divertido y le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -le preguntó al ver que cada vez estaba en carcajadas más fuertes.

\- Nada, yo... -rió un poco más-, es que no sé, nos hemos sentado y ninguno de los dos hemos sabido qué decir... En estas situaciones me entra la risa -acabó de hablar con una carcajada aún más ruidosa que la anterior-. Perdona...

Rick estalló en carcajadas al oír la absurda explicación de ella.

\- No pasa nada -dijo entre risas-. Es bueno reír por cosas absurdas.

Kate le sonrió. Pensó en que era la primera vez que lo veía riendo de verdad. No esas sonrisa que la dedicaba, tímidas y a veces tristes, sino una buena carcajada de felicidad. Se preguntaba cuánto hacía que no reía de esa forma. Se dio cuenta de que amaba el sonido de su risa grave y profunda. Se dio cuenta de que loa amaba a él. Quería hacerlo sonreír todos los días, y hacer estallar en unas carcajadas como esas cada minuto de cada día.

Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, callándolo por completa cuando él le respondió el beso y lo profundizó. Se separaron pocos segundos después, y Kate estuvo a punto de suspirar esas dos palabras de las que se había dado cuenta hacía unos minutos contra sus labios, pero las retuvo. Sabía que él no estaba preparado para oírlas. Sabía que quizá huiría de ella y de la relación que acaban de empezar ese mismo día, y no quería perderlo. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que la dejara por sentirse agobiado o por pensar que la iba a perder. Ella sí que estaba asustada de perderlo. Tenía un senador detrás de él, vigilándolo, intentando matarle porque era el único testigo que había en su contra, él era el único que podía acabar con él y enviarlo a la cárcel como se merecía. Ella sólo quería que Rick estuviera a salvo de una vez por todas, y que resolvieran el caso de su hermana para darle cierre y alivio a su novio. No podía creerse que ya dependiera tanto de una persona solo al cabo de pocos días de conocerla. El simple hecho de pensar que él le sería arrebatado la ponía enferma y tenía ganas de llorar. Sabía que no podía perderlo y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

\- ¿Rick?

\- Dime -le sonrió.

\- ¿Quédate conmigo? -preguntó. No sabía si él la entendería, pero cuando vio como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios supo que sí lo había hecho.

\- Siempre -le susurró antes de besarla.

* * *

El hombre paseaba de arriba a abajo por la habitación del motel dónde estaba durmiendo esos días. No sabía que hacer, pero lo que sí sabía es que vendrían a por él, y muy pronto. Sabía que el senador estaba a punto de encontrarlo, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se dejó caer en la cama y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, con los codos clavados en sus muslos. No podía dejar que el incidente de esa mañana volviera a pasar, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Ya había fallado a su hija, no pensaba dejar que se lo cargaran a él también. Se volvió a levantar de la cama y caminó furioso por la pequeña estancia. Podía sentir como su furia con el mundo, y sobretodo con él mismo aumentaba, y en un arrebato de ira le pegó una patada a la mesilla de noche, haciendo que la débil madre se rompiera ante el fuerte impacto. Maldijo en voz baja ante el dolor que sentía en su pie. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Sabía que algún pasaría, y aún así no hizo nada para evitarlo. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Por ser un cobarde, por correr cuando su familia más le necesitaba.

Sabía que todo eso debía terminar. Pronto. Se había enterado de que el senador había puesto tras su hijo un francotirador profesional, pero no iba a dejar que pudiera pasar a la acción. No se podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Ya era hora de que dejara de esconderse y afrontara las cosas como una hombre.

* * *

El capitán Montgomery estaba en el despacho de su casa, perdido en sus pensamientos y removiendo una vaso con whisky del barato. Richard Rodgers estaba bajo custodia policial porque Bracken había asesinado a su hermana. Todo por culpa de lo que él, Pulgatti y otro policía habían hecho esa noche. Nunca se podría haber imaginado las consecuencias de esa noche. Viendo a Rick... se dio cuenta de que había destrozado a una familia entera. Si ellos no hubieran empezado a secuestrar mafioso, Bracken no se hubiera enterado y Jackson Rodgers no hubiera acabado siendo un asesino a sueldo. Todo lo que le había pasado a ese chico era culpa suya... Lo había visto tan roto, tan desesperado cuando había ido a su despacho a pedirle no, a exigirle explicaciones. Pero lo que le había dicho era verdad, no había sabido nada de su padre desde hacía siete años.

Se bebió lo que le quedaba de whisky en el vaso y suspiró. De repente, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y se asustó por un momento. Se relajó cuando vio de dónde venía el repentino sonido, y aceptó la llamada sin ni si quiera mirar quién lo estaba llamando a esas horas.

\- Montgomery -contestó formalmente.

\- _Roy_ -contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

La sangre del capitán se quedó helado. Sus músculos se tensaron en alerta, algo iba mal, peor de lo que ya iban las cosas. No había oído esa voz en siete años, y sinceramente no se alegraba de oírla otra vez.

\- Jackson -no sabía que más decir.

\- _Roy, necesito un favor_ -le pidió el hombre con voz suplicante.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó fríamente.

\- _Tengo que darte algo importante... tiene que ser en persona. Quiero que quedemos mañana por la noche, dónde siempre. Por favor._

\- ¿Es importante?

\- _Cuestión de vida o muerte -_confirmó-._ Y si puedes... trae a mi hijo. Se merece una explicación._

\- ¡Claro que se merece una explicación! ¿Tú lo has visto? ¡Su hermana era lo único que le quedaba por tu culpa, por abandonarlos, y ahora también se la ha arrebatado! Está hundido... está roto, Jackson. No sé cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu propia familia. Se merecían algo mejor -gritó al teléfono, furioso con el hombre no había dado señales de vida en siete años y ahora lo llamaba para pedirle un favor.

\- _¿¡Te crees que no lo sé!?_ -gritó de vuelta- _Cometí un error... del que me he arrepentido los últimos siete años_ -hubo unos segundos en los nadie de los dos dijo nada, pero Jackson volvió a romper el silencio-. _Entonces... ¿vendrás mañana o no?_ -intentó confirmar.

\- Mañana a medianoche, dónde siempre -confirmó el capitán-. No llegues tarde -ordenó.

\- _No te olvides de traer a mi hijo. Por favor, es muy importante_ -le suplicó.

\- Allí estaremos -desconectó la llamada antes de que el otro hombre pudiera contestar de vuelta.

Montgomery suspiró y se sirvió otra copa de whisky. Se la bebió de un trago y estampó el vaso contra la mesa con fuerza, pero sin romperlo. Lo que tenía que averiguar ahora era como alejar a Rick de su mejor inspectora. Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre esos dos con solo ver las miradas que se echaban cuando creían que él no estaba mirando. En realidad, aunque no era muy profesional por parte de ella, estaba contento de que Kate hubiera encontrado a alguien, aunque fuera un chico de nueve años menos que ella. Hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír de esa forma, y todos los novios que había tenido no le iluminaban el rostro de esa forma. Es más, después de unos dos meses, dejaba la relación siempre. Y aunque Rick estaba en una situación muy mala en ese momento, se alegraba de que se tuvieran el uno al otro.

* * *

Kate se despertó en los brazos de él y sonrió. Se acurrucó un poco más contra su cuerpo caliente y su torso desnudo, y notó como una erección le presionaba la espalda bajó. Su sonrisa aún se le hizo más grande y se giró en sus brazos para poder observarle bien. En cuanto se había acabado de mover, vio que él se removía un poco e iba abriendo esos preciosos ojos azules en los que se podía perder. La mano de él subió por su costado y alcanzó su mejilla, que acarició con su pulgar con ternura. Ella le pasó las manos por el pelo alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba de haber dormido. Rick sonrió y la besó hasta dejarla sin respiración. Se separó de ella un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Atrajo sus cuerpos y los enganchó completamente, queriendo sentir que estaba aquí con él, que eso no era ningún sueño. Siguió acariciando su pelo sin cesar ni un solo segundo. Dios, le encantaba su pelo. Era tan fino y sedoso, como se escurría entre sus dedos con agilidad, casi nuca con enredos... Y lo podía trenzar fácilmente. Kate con el pelo recogido le parecía extraordinariamente preciosa. No sabía por qué, pero cuando la vio con la trenza que le hizo se le paró la respiración un segundo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -la voz de ella le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- En ti -contestó sinceramente.

Ella sonrió y le besó con suavidad y lentitud, queriendo saborear el momento tan tierno que estaban teniendo.

\- Tenemos que ir a la comisaria pronto -le dijo cuando se separaron.

\- Lo sé -suspiró él-. ¿Puedo venir esta mañana también? -preguntó esperanzado.

La inspectora sonrió y le pasó una mano por el flequillo castaño que le caía sobre las cejas, impidiendo que viera sus ojos con claridad.

\- Sí, puedes venir -dijo finalmente-. Pero tienes que prometerme que te quedarás en la sala de descanso todo el rato.

\- Prometido -contestó rápidamente.

\- Eh, para el carro, tengo otra condición -él la miró sorprendido pero asintió con la cabeza-. No puedes mirarme como lo estás haciendo ahora.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó confundido.

\- Me estás mirando como si en cualquier momento vas besarme y... Bueno, me miras como si me quisieras ver desnuda todo el tiempo, y no puedo concentrarme -dijo finalmente frustrada consigo misma por no poder resistirse a él.

\- ¿Soy tan irresistible, inspectora? -bromeó.

\- No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, anda -le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y lo tumbó en la cama-. Ya te enseñaré yo a obedecer -le susurró de forma sexy mientras se ponía encima suyo y le mordisqueaba el cuello sensualmente.

Después de una ronda de sexo mañanero rápida en la cama y otra en la ducha, ambos llegaron a comisaria justo a tiempo. Como había hecho los otros días, dejó a Rick en la sala de descanso, con sus folios y sus bolígrafos, y se fue a ver cómo iba el caso de su hermana.

Rick ya llevaba un rato escribiendo, esta vez sobre las cosas cotidianas que raramente aparecían en su vida, cuando oyó que la puerta de la sala se abría y alguien entraba. Levantó la vista del folio y vio al capitán Montgomery yendo hacia la máquina de café en silencio. Frunció el ceño levemente, aún sospechaba de ese hombre, no se fiaba de él. Él había trabajado para Bracken, pero había escapado de él, y Rick no podía descubrir como había evitado acabar muerto. Por eso creía que no era de confianza, porque no se podía escapar del senador. Siempre había alguno de sus hombres que vendría a por ti tarde o temprano.

Bajó la vista al folio otra vez y volvió a escribir. Su mano de movía con sutileza y rapidez encima del papel, dejando un rastro de tinta, juntando las letras elegantemente para crear una redacción emocionante. Pero de repente, su mano paró ante la voz que resonó por la habitación.

\- ¿Eres sigiloso? -preguntó el capitán, aún dándole la espalda y siguiendo con la preparación de su café.

\- Creo que sí -contestó inseguro de su respuesta.

\- Puedes escaparte de la casa de la inspectora esta noche, entonces -le afirmó.

\- Puede ser. ¿Para qué? -preguntó, sospechando que algo iba mal.

\- Alguien ha llamado para quedar conmigo. Me ha pedido que traiga a su hijo a la quedada.

Ante este comentario, Rick se levantó de la mesa dónde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia el otro hombro con rapidez.

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿Ha contactado con él? -dijo sorprendido y furioso a la vez.

\- Me llamó ayer por la noche. Quiere que nos reunamos con él a medianoche. Si decides venir, estaré a las once y media en punto en el portal de la inspectora. Pero sobretodo -anunció en un tono siniestro-, no le menciones esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

El chico asintió y observó como el capitán se iba de la sala con su café recién hecho. Lo que le sorprendía era que había dejado que él decidiera si ir o no. Y eso era lo peor. ¿Realmente quería volver a verle después de haberlos abandonado hace siete años? Se volvió a sentar en la mesa y hundió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. Inspiró profundamente y expiró con lentitud. Tenía que esconder esto de Kate, y sabía que eso no le iba a gustar. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era una pregunta sencilla: después de tanto tiempo sin darse a conocer, sin dar la cara y esconderse, ¿qué había pasado en ese momento que era tan importante como para que su padre saliera a la luz?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicos :) He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que sé que os dejé con la intriga con el último... Aunque... pensándolo bien, después de leer este me vais a matar todos. Pero nada de spoilers, leedlo y decidme que os ha parecido, que las reviews ayudan mucho.**

**¡Gracias chicos, espero que lo disfrutéis! :)**

* * *

Kate y Rick llegaron exhaustos y derrotados al apartamento de ella. Otra día más y no había nuevas pistas. Él se había tirado toda la mañana allí, pensando y dándole vueltas a todo lo que le había dicho el capitán Montgomery, pero aún no sabía qué hacer. Después, la inspectora lo había llevado a casa de sus padres, dónde se había pasado toda la tarde sentado en el sofá sin pronunciar palabra. EL capitán había sido explícito en no que él no podía decírselo a nadie, pero algo le decía qué si iba estaría en peligro. No sabía si contárselo a Kate. Él quería ver a su padre, preguntarle por qué aparecía después de tanto tiempo, que no entendía por qué los había abandonado. Quería gritarle y pegarle una paliza por todo el dolor que había pasado su hermana después de su marcha. Quería que se sintiera tan responsable de su muerte como él lo hacía, porque sabía que eso era un peso que llevaría toda su vida consigo mismo y que no se lo perdonaría nunca. Quería que sufriera. Quizá era cruel, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre sufriera igual que él, y que pagara por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Fue hasta el sofá de la inspectora y suspiró al sentarse. Se hundió en los cómodos cojines del mueble y cerró los ojos suavemente. Notó como los cojines de su lado también se hundían y supo que Kate había ido a reconfortarle después de otro día sin pistas. La mano de ella se posó en su clavícula, y acarició la piel que dejaba al descubierto su camiseta con el pulgar.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó en voz baja preocupada.

\- Sí, es solo que… -dejó que las palabras murieran en la frase a medias, no tenía fuerza para expresar toda la decepción y dolor y frustración que sentía en ese momento.

\- Lo sé –le contestó.

Se acurrucó contra él y Rick le pasó un brazo por la cintura para pegar el cuerpo de la inspectora a su pecho. Hundió su rostro en el cabello castaño y fin de ella e inspiró con fuerza, oliendo su champú que olía a lavanda. Rick no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, pero sabía qué era tarde y necesitaban comer algo. Además, solo faltaban pocas horas para que dieran las once y media y no había decidido si contárselo o no a Kate.

\- Estoy bien, vamos a cenar –anunció finalmente, dándole un ligero beso en el pelo antes de separarse un poco de ella.

Kate asintió y se levantó del sofá. Le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse con una sonrisa en los labios- Fueron hasta la cocina con las manos aún cogidas, no querían separarse ni un momento. Rick se sentó en un taburete de la barra americana y ella empezó a sacar ingredientes de la nevera.

\- ¿Te apetece una tortilla? –le preguntó sacando los huevos del frigorífico.

\- Me parece bien. Lo que a ti más te apetezca, Kate –contestó con dulzura.

Ella asintió y puso la sartén a calentar. Después de pocos minutos, los dos tenían una tortilla en cada plato. Rick la había estado observando todo el rato mientras ella cocinaba. Estaba fascinado por ella, cómo se movía por la cocina, los movimientos diestros y precisos de sus manos al romper la cáscara de los huevos contra el bol de cristal…

Seguía sin saber qué hacer. Comieron sus tortillas en silencio, y él no levantó la vista de su plato ni un segundo. La inspectora supuso que era porque otro día más habían vuelto a casa sin pistas, y eso lo frustraba. Ella también estaba frustrada, quería encontrar pruebas que incriminaran a Bracken. Tenían el testimonio de Rick, pero con eso no sería suficiente si no conseguían pruebas materiales de su maltrato, y no las habían podido encontrar por ninguna parte. Pero además, sabía que él no quería que el senador fuera a la cárcel por todos los años de torturas infligidas a su cuerpo, sino que quería castigarlo por haber mandado asesinar a su hermana y asesinar a su madre. Era el chico más altruista que había conocido en su vida. Él sólo quería justicia por su familia, no le importaba si lo condenaban por haberlo torturado durante años. Admiraba ese altruismo y esa valentía, y no podía creer que un chico de su edad fuera así. Rick era realmente especial.

Acabaron de cenar y se tumbaron los dos en el sofá a ver la televisión un rato. Era una escena extrañamente doméstica para ambos. Solo tumbarse allí, y relajarse, no era lo habitual. Siempre estaban alerta, y más desde que lo atacaron en ese callejón. La adrenalina de ese día había hecho que no se pudieran quitar las manos de encima el uno del otro. Sólo había querido sentirse, piel contra piel, para asegurarse ambos de que estaban vivos y seguían allí. No había sido sexo desesperado, pero sí que había sido un sexo reconfortante para los dos, para quitarles las dudas y las inseguridades que sentían.

Rick miró el reloj de aguja que estaba enganchado en la pared del apartamento de la inspectora. Las once en punto. Dentro de media hora tenía que irse y aún no había tomado una decisión. Notó como la detective que descansaba sobre su pecho respiraba profundamente, y supo que se había quedado dormida. Le acarició el pelo durante unos minutos, solo para saborear ese momento con ella, para disfrutarlo al máximo y sentir que no estaba completamente solo en el mundo, que no todas las personas de su vida lo habían abandonado. Miró la cara tranquila de la detective y pensó en lo adorable que estaba. No quería despertarla, simplemente quería sujetarla entre sus brazos el máximo de tiempo posible, y sentir que estaba allí, que no se iba a ir en cualquier momento, que no la iba a perder.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, era ya las once y cuarto. Con cuidado, pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas de ella y se levantó del sofá con Kate en sus brazos. Anduvo hasta el dormitorio con cuidado de no despertarla con algún movimiento brusco. La dejó en las sábanas ya abiertas de la cama, y la arropó para que no pasara frío por la noche. Le dio un beso en la frente cuando vio que ella se acurrucaba un poco más contra su almohada.

\- Lo siento mucho, Kate –susurró contra la piel de su rostro.

Abrió un cajón de la mesilla de noche de ella y sacó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Le escribió una nota rápida y se la dejó en la mesilla para que la viera cuando se despertara. Fue hasta la bolsa que contenía su ropa, que estaba situada a los pies de la cama, en el suelo, y sacó una chaqueta de cuero negro. Se la puso sobre la camiseta negra de manga corta que llevaba y miró otra vez a la mujer que acababa de dejar en la cama. Observó su belleza y se concentró en su respiración. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de mirarla intensamente, queriendo recordarla así para siempre, que nunca se borrara ese recuerdo de su mente, se giró y se fue de la estancia.

Quería recordarla para siempre, recordar a la persona que aún sin saber cómo lo había hecho lo había salvado de sí mismo cuando estaba en su peor momento, cuando había perdido lo más importante en su vida y ésta ya no tenía sentido. Rick sabía que esta noche estaba corriendo un gran riesgo. Sabía que quizá no volvería con vida de allí. Iba a reunirse con un policía ex-corrupto y con un asesino a sueldo, eso no podía salir bien. Montgomery aún no le inspiraba una total confianza, pero se fiaba más de él que de su padre. Su padre, el que le había mentido durante años sobre su profesión, el que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre de personas inocentes, el que los había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaban y nunca había regresado. En ese instante le estaba matando dejar a la inspectora dormida en su cama cuando era consciente que podía abandonarla para siempre. Se acuerda de lo enfadado que estuvo cuando se enteró de que su madre se había suicidado, o eso pensaba en esa época. Todo ese rencor hacia ella, todas esas preguntas sin respuesta de por qué le hizo, por qué abandonó a Alexis, quién no se lo merecía, como había hecho su padre. Por qué suicidarse y no intentar hacer algo para arreglar la situación en la que estaban. Incluso llegó a odiarla algunos instantes, mientras estaba recibiendo descargas eléctricas o le estaba despedazando la espalda con un cuchillo.

Caminó lentamente por el salón hasta llegar a la entrada. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sin mirar atrás salió de ese apartamento dónde se encontraba a la mujer que se estaba dando cuenta que amaba.

Bajó por las escaleras rápidamente, no quería tener una oportunidad de pensárselo dos veces y volver junto a ella, acurrucarse en su cama y no separarse de la inspectora ni un solo segundo. Pero siguió bajando las escaleras a paso rápido, alejándose cada vez más de ella y de su preciosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus días. Llegó a la planta baja y salió por la puerta de la calle, el frío chocando con él y quemándole la piel cuando el viento le rozaba su rostro, sus dedos, todo su ser. Vio al capitán Montgomery apoyado en el edificio de al lado y como caminaba hacia él. Llevaba su placa en el cinturón y su pistola en la cadera. Una chaqueta de cuero marrón le adornaba la camiseta negra que llevaba. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su bolsillo para sacar las llaves del coche que tenía aparcado en la acera de enfrente.

\- ¿Vamos? –le invitó a ir hacia el coche el capitán.

Rick sólo pudo asentir y juntos anduvieron hasta el automóvil. Montgomery pulsó un botón del mando automático que colgaba de su llavero y el coche se abrió con un pitido que sonó muy fuerte en la noche. Algunas personas que aún pululaban por la calle se giraron hacia ellos pero no les prestaron mucha atención, y siguieron su camino sin mirárselos dos veces. Rick se subió en el puesto del copiloto e inmediatamente Montgomery lo imitó, subiéndose al coche y arrancando el motor. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras el coche recorría su camino en una sinuosa y estrecha carretera. Rick no se molestó en preguntarle al capitán a dónde se dirigía, sabía que no valía la pena hacerlo, sabía que no le contestaría. Sus manos estaban en apretados puños en su regazo, pensando en qué le iba a decir a su padre cuando lo viera. La ira iba incrementando en su interior sin cesar, sólo al pensar que hoy volvería a ver el rostro de aquél que le traicionó en un principio, de aquél que provocó la muerte de toda su familia. Si Jackson Rodgers no hubiera trabajado nunca para Bracken… Nada de eso hubiera pasado. Su hermana y su madre seguirían vivas, y serían una familia como lo habían sido antaño, hace siete años. Deseaba que su padre nunca hubiera trabajado para Bracken. Deseaba no llevar los genes de un asesino a sueldo. Pero Rick sabía mejor que nadie que los deseos no se cumplían. Podía desear, plegar, y soñar… Pero ninguna de esas cosas funcionaba cuando te enfrentabas cara a cara con la cruda realidad de la vida. La vida para él era dolor, dolor para que los otros a su alrededor pudieran ser un poco más felices. Cada día se había sacrificada por su hermana pequeña, para darle la vida que se merecía, sin importarle las consecuencias de lo que le pasara a su cuerpo. Sin importarle las palizas, las torturas, los shocks eléctricos ni que le hundieran la cara en una bañera llena de hielo. No le importaba todo eso, él ya estaba roto tan físicamente como anímicamente. Durante cinco años, había estado escuchando al senador decirle que no valía más que un esclavo, que no servía para nada, que no se merecía vivir como una persona. Que era escoria humana y debería estar muerto. Pero eso le daba igual si él podía contribuir a que su hermana fuera feliz. Todo le daba igual mientras se levantara por las mañanas y pudiera a su pelirroja sonriéndole. Sabía que Alexis no tenía una vida perfecta ni mucho menos, que había pasado hambre y que había ido a institutos dónde no la trataban bien, pero esos últimos dos años había conseguido que Bracken le diera una educación mejor y le comprara comida. Aunque tenía que trabajar a media jornada por las tardes en un gimnasio para poder comer un poco más de lo que le daba el senador, se sentía feliz por ella. Por fin su vida estaba mejorando, aunque la suya cada vez iba a peor. Aprobaba todas las asignaturas a duras penas, y aún no sabía que lo conseguía. No tenía tiempo para nada. Iba al instituto, comía, trabajaba y lo torturaban, eso era todo. Sólo tenía a Frak, que iba a la misma clase que él, pero que no quedaban después de horas de clase por su delicada y agonizante situación.

Los pensamientos de Rick se interrumpieron cuando de repente una casa vieja apareció a la vista y pocos segundos después paró el coche. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados sus alrededores. La casa estaba sola en medio de la nada. Estaba rodeaba por pocos árboles, pero nada más. Miró el edificio detenidamente y vio que estaba abandonado y era bastante viejo. Gracias a las luces del coche podía ver que las paredes de madera tenían la pintura desgasta y en algunos trozos ya ni había. El capitán Montgomery lo miró y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliera del automóvil. Rick se lo miró durante un segundo, pero abrió la puerta cuando vio que él hacía lo mismo. Salieron ambos del coche y se pusieron a andar hacia esa casa antigua en silencio. La ansiedad de Rick iba creciendo cada vez más y su ira consumía su cuerpo en ese momento. Tenía ganas de verlo, tenía ganas de echarle en cara todo lo que había hecho. Llegaron delante del porche de la casa y subieron las dos escaleras que había, la madera quejándose bajo su peso. Montgomery fue delante, con la mano apoyada en el arma que llevaba en la cadera, y abrió la puerta sin miedo. Tanteó por la oscura habitación la pared de su derecha hasta que encontró el interruptor que estaba buscando. Encendió la luz y toda la habitación se iluminó al instante, dejando ver lo que parecía un salón con un sofá viejo y desechado y algunas mesas con marcos de fotos en su superficie. Montgomery se relajó un poco y sacó la mano de la empuñadura de la pistola, pero no bajó su guardia totalmente. Hacía siete años que no había oído nada de ese hombre, y no iba a confiar en él tan fácilmente. Rick se acercó a una pequeña mesa de una esquina de la estancia, y cogió el marco que había con una foto. Lo miró detenidamente y frunció el ceño cuando vio quién salía en esa foto. Su padre y su madre estaban abrazados, sonriéndose sin mirar a la cámara. Parecía que estaban en los alrededores de esa casa abandonada. Se les veía felices. Rick no pudo evitar sentirse enfuriado al verlo. Si habían sido tan felices, ¿por qué la abandonó? ¿Por qué abandonó sus hijos? Apartó la mirada de la foto, y volvió a dejar el marco de madera en su sitio. No podía soportar ver esa foto otra vez. Le recordaba a todo lo que había sido y todo lo que podría haber sido si Jackson Rodgers no lo hubiera arruinado todo.

\- Esa es mi favorita –dijo una voz de repente.

Rick se giró hacia la voz y vio a su padre en la puerta de lo que parecía ser la cocina sonriéndole levemente. Apretó los puños, aguantándose las ganas de ir hasta él y pegarle hasta dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? La ira incrementaba cada vez más en su cuerpo. Después de siete años sin verse, después de siete años de vivir en un infierno por su culpa, solo le decía eso.

\- Jackson –intervino el capitán antes de que Rick pudiera pronunciar palabra-. ¿Por qué nos has citado aquí? Después de siete años sin saber nada de ti, pensé que habías desaparecido del mapa para siempre.

\- Roy –dijo su nombre en un suspiro de alivio-. Hace siete años… Tuve que irme, Bracken amenazó con matar a toda mi familia si no los abandonaba.

\- ¿Matar a toda tu familia? –Rick soltó esas palabras con odio. Su padre le miró con temor y vergüenza a la vez, sin saber qué era lo que debía estando sentir en ese momento- Ya no te queda ninguna familia. Tú nos abandonaste, y ahora ellas están muertas. Muertas. Porque él las mató. ¿Qué bien nos ha hecho a todos que te marcharas? –Esperó unos segundos, preparado para la respuesta del otro hombre, pero nunca llegó- ¡Contéstame! –acabó gritando de rabia.

\- No tengo una buena respuesta para ti, y lo sabes. Fui un cobarde, yo…

\- Lo que quiero saber –le interrumpió-, lo que de verdad necesito saber, es por qué. ¿Por qué trabajabas para él? Por qué, después de siete años sin saber nada de ti, ¿descubro que la mitad de mis genes provienen de un asesino a sueldo sin piedad que apuñaló a una mujer indefensa por la espalda en un callejón?

\- Hijo…

\- ¡No me llames así! –gritó.

\- Rick –volvió a empezar el hombre mayor-, tu madre y yo estábamos en una situación complicada en aquella época… Ella no tenía muchos papeles en dónde actuar y yo… Bueno, yo no trabajaba. No fui a la universidad, no tenía ningún título ni nada parecido. Así que cuando la oportunidad de trabajar para él se me plantó delante de las narices, no dudé en aceptarla. Pocos días después de que hubiera aceptado, tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti… y entonces fue cuando el senador empezó a pedirme que realizara esos trabajos. Al principio me negué, le dije que no lo haría, pero… Sólo la ropa de bebé y los muebles estaban costando una fortuna, y Bracken me pagaba mucho por esos trabajos. Así que empecé a hacerlo, y después nunca paré. Era la única fuente de ingresos un poco estable y con una suma importante de dinero que llegaba a la casa. Vivíamos de ese dinero, no podía dejarlo así como así –respiró durante unos segundos, y Rick pudo ver cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-. Pero ahora sé que tomé una mala decisión. Me arrepiento de ello cada segundo de cada día que pasa. Cuando me enteré de lo de tu hermana… No pude más. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía dejar solo y sin protección.

\- Yo no necesito protección. Ella la necesitaba .susurró esas palabras con un odio indescriptible.

\- Lo sé… Y ya sé que un _lo siento_ no arregla nada. Nada de lo que pueda hacer nunca arreglara cómo dejé las cosas, todo lo mucho que os he hecho sufrir durante estos años. Probablemente no me creerás cuando te diga esto pero… Amo a tu madre, y amo a mis dos hijos, estén donde estén. Por eso, no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Por eso, esta noche acudirá a mi llamada el asesino que ha sido contratado para matarte, pero te aseguro que no saldrá de esta casa con vida.

* * *

**Txan txan txaaaaaan... Uy, que interesante lo he dejado, ¿no? Ara me dan ganas de seguir leyendo hasta a mi :")**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: chicos, realmente lo siento por la espera. No intento poner excusas, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que no he tenido tiempo. Y cuando lo he tenido, he estado bloqueada todo el rato, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador simplemente en blanco. Las palabras no acudían a mí.**

**Pero por fin he acabado el capítulo, y espero que os guste. Otra vez, lo siento mucho por la espera, y a aquellos que también seguís o leéis mi otra historia, ya estoy acabando el capitulo, así que tenéis que esperar sólo un poco más. **

**Muchas gracias todos los que me leéis, me encantáis todos :)**

* * *

\- ¿Rick? –una voz suave lo estaba llamando, y era extrañamente familiar. Pero él no podía quitar su mirada de la nada, no podía contestar. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Las imágenes de hacía solamente unas horas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez sin cesar, sin descanso- ¿Se puede saber qué coño es lo que ha pasado, Roy? –pregunta furiosa la detective, levantándose del suelo dónde estaba su novio y encarando a su capitán.

\- Kate, sabes que no puedo contártelo, no es mi lugar hacerlo –dijo mirando al chico, que estaba sentado contra la pared del pasillo principal de la inspectora con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿¡Pero has visto en qué estado está!? –Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, intentando calmarse- No está en condiciones de decir nada ahora mismo… Necesito que me expliques qué ha pasado para que pueda ayudarlo. Por favor –acabó suplicando.

\- Kate, sabes que no puedo. Te prometo que saldrá de esta, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tienes que darle un poco de tiempo.

La inspectora soltó un suspiro de exasperación, pero sabía que si su capitán no se lo quería contar, no lo haría, por mucho que insistiese en ello. Sólo perdería el tiempo. Kate se agachó otra vez al suelo y le cogió una mano suavemente.

\- Vamos cariño, tienes que levantarte de aquí –le dijo sin importarle que su superior estuviera delante. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era él, ya le daba igual si los descubrían.

Rick obedeció sin ni siquiera mirarla, y se levantó con un poco de dificultad del suelo. Apoyó su espalda en la pared, pero su mirada seguía perdida en algún recuerdo. La inspectora le pasó una mano por la cintura y empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio. Miró a su capitán por encima del hombro, y el hombro asintió una vez antes de irse.

Anduvieron poco a poco, hasta que Kate sentó al hombre en la cama. Observó su ropa manchada de sangre y no pudo evitar reprimir un escalofrío, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Le ordenó con un susurro que levantara los brazos, y le quitó la camiseta cuando éste obedeció. Le agarró los antebrazos suavemente y lo propulsó hacia arriba de la cama, haciendo que quedara de pie. Le desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Cuando sólo el quedaban los bóxers puestos, lo guió hasta la cama y lo tumbó. La inspectora se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, y vio como al cabo de unos pocos minutos, sus ojos se iban cerrando. Suspiró aliviada de que al menos durmiera un rato. Eran las tres de la mañana, hacia veinte minutos que había llegado con el capitán. Se los había encontrado cuando iba a salir a buscarlo, porque se había despertado y había encontrado la nota que le había escrito Rick.

Vio como finalmente se quedaba dormido, y se relajó, dejándose llevar por el cansancio hasta un sueño inquieto. La inspectora se quedó tumbada en el colchón, observando como dormía, preguntándose qué había pasado.

Cuando lo había visto entrar con el capitán, lleno de sangre… Había pensado lo peor. Había pensado que estaba herido, que algo le había pasado. Pero Montgomery le aseguró de que no le había pasado nada, simplemente había sido una noche dura para él.

Después de varios minutos de observarlo dormir, ella también se sometió a un sueño profundo.

Rick se despertó en una cama sin saber lo que había pasado. Pero de repente, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que el dolor de esos recuerdos se desvaneciera de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente. No quería que las emociones lo invadiesen en ese momento. Abrió los ojos despacio, quitando esos recuerdos de su mente. Se giró un poco en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos. Miró a su alrededor y su mirada cayó encima de una detective con su pijama de rallas puesto dormida a su lado pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que la había hecho sufrir. No se lo perdonaría nunca. No quería hacerle daño, pero si hubiera ido con él, todo hubiera sido mucho peor.

Subió las sábanas por el cuerpo de ella, arropándola mejor, y le dejó un tierno beso en la frente cuando ella se acabó de recolocar. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y tiritó un poco al aire frío del salón. Sólo llevaba los calzoncillos puestos y hacía un poco de frío. Fue hasta la cocina y empezó a remover todos los armarios silenciosamente en busca de los ingredientes para hacer tortitas. Kate se merecía que le trajese el desayuno en la cama, y más después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, puso la sartén a calentar e hizo la pasta de las tortitas. Mientras se hacían las toritas, le hizo un café. En esos días que había pasado con ella había aprendido cómo le gustaba tomarlo, así que intentó hacérselo lo más bien que pudo. Cuando ya lo tuvo todo preparado, encontró una bandeja dónde puso los platos y el café.

Se dirigió en la habitación, aún en calzoncillos, y se acercó a ella. Vio que aún estaba durmiendo, y aunque no quería despertarla, el deseo de pedirle disculpas lo venció por momento y puso la bandeja en la mesilla de noche junto a ella, esperando a que la aroma del café la despertara. Tal y como había previsto, después de casi medio minuto observándola, la inspectora despertó, arrugando la nariz de una forma que le apreció adorable.

\- Buenos días –le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa adorable mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo del rostro de la inspectora.

\- Rick… –susurró aun con los ojos cerrados- Huele bien…

Él sonrió. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, y la acarició el pelo mientras despertaba. Finalmente, ella abrió los ojos y le miró. Sonrió de verdad cuando vio el desayuno al lado de su cama, descansando en una bandeja sobre su mesilla de noche. Rick cogió la bandeja y se la puso en sus muslos desnudos. Ella se incorporó y aún sonrió un poco más cuando vio la forma de un corazón en su café matutino.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? –se notó la sonrisa y la felicidad en su voz.

\- Bueno, yo… -empezó a tartamudear- Es un "lo siento" –acabó diciendo-. Por lo de anoche.

La inspectora le miró con cariño. Ella sabía que aunque quizá no estaba arrepentido de haberse ido sin decírselo, no había querido lastimarla.

\- No tienes que disculparte –dijo finalmente mirando las toritas de la bandeja.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Porque sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Y aunque no puedo hablar de ello aún –la voz se le rompió un poco y Kate le miró a los ojos. Vio tanta vulnerabilidad y tanto dolor que tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca-, te mereces una explicación. Pero como no puedo dártela, hago esto. Porque lo siento. No me arrepiento de nada, y haría otra vez lo mismo en un segundo, pero te he causado dolor y sufrimiento, así que este soy yo. Disculpándome. Perdona.

Kate levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Sin decir nada, llevó su rostro hasta el suyo propio y le besó con ternura y amor. Una lágrima se le escapó de la comisura del ojo y rodó hasta su pómulo. Cuando se separaron, Rick llevó su pulgar hasta su rostro húmedo y le limpió esa lágrima. Ella sonrió, y le dio un beso ligero en sus labios por segunda vez esa mañana.

\- Bueno, ¿desayunamos o qué? –bromeó cuando se separan por segundo.

Él le sonrió y se tumbó a su lado, poniendo la bandeja entre ellos.

Se pasaron la mañana riendo y flirteando, como si todo la noche anterior un hubiera existido. Kate ya le había dicho a su capitán que ese día no iría a trabajar, y él, contento, le había dado el día libre.

Después de desayunar, los dos se metieron en la ducha entre besos y caricias. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos iba vestido con ropa de calle, así que no tuvieron mucha dificultad es desnudarse el una al otro y complacerse debajo del agua caliente que caía sobre sus cabezas. Las manos de Kate repasaron todas sus cicatrices una y otra vez, para poder asegurar que él estaba allí con ella, que aunque la noche anterior había venido lleno de sangre de arriba abajo, no le había pasado nada. Él parecía que lo entendía, le dejaba tocarla todas una y otra vez, sin parar, sin descanso, y la besaba ligeramente siempre que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecían en la mente de la inspectora.

Salieron de la ducha cuando el agua caliente ya se había acabado. Rick salió el primero, y envolvió a Kate con una toalla cuando ella salió. La secó con cuidado, acariciando su fina piel con el tejido suave. Después, mientras ella lo miraba con adoración y ternura, él cogió su propia toalla y se secó. Se la pasó por el pelo y mojó a la inspectora, quien rió y se ajustó la toalla que aún colgaba de sus hombros un poco más, haciendo que tapara un poco su desnudez. Rick se ajustó la talla en su cintura, y se acercó a la inspectora. Le puso las manos en las caderas y la acercó contra su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza y la besó ligeramente en los labios, solamente un roce que se fue tan rápido como había llegado y dejó a la inspectora desenado más.

\- Eres preciosa –le susurró contra sus labios.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban en una, y en milisegundos los dos juntaron sus sonrisas y se besaron como era debido.

\- Tu tampoco estás nada mal –le dijo bromeando ella cuando se separaron para coger aire.

Él sonrió aún más ante su broma y se separó de ella. Se colocó delante del espejo e intentó ponerse el pelo húmedo bien. Kate caminó hasta que estuvo detrás de él y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. Rick se dio cuenta de que cuando él no miraba, la amenaza de un ceño fruncido estaba en el rostro de Kate. Eso no le gustó.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

\- Mi padre ha muerto –murmuró mientras la miraba a los ojos en el espejo.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a caminar hasta él y abrazó por la espalda, suspirando contra su piel. Él llevó sus manos a su abdomen, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, aceptando el abrazo y el consuelo que este conllevaba. Se giró en sus brazos poco a poco y acarició el rostro de la inspectora. Ella lo miró, triste por su pérdida, y hundió su rostro en el pecho cicatrizado de él.

\- Lo siento –le dijo ella, no sabiendo que hacer para que la situación fuera mejor.

Él no le contestó, pero le pasó una mano por el pelo de ella, que estaba un poco enredado y goteaba ligeramente.

\- ¿Kate? –interrogó su nombre, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir en ese momento. Simplemente se dejó ir por la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, por esos sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento.

\- Dime –susurró alzando la cabeza de su pecho y apoyando su barbilla en él, de modo que pudiera ver su cara.

\- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti –susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Kate sonrió.

\- ¿Crees? –le susurró divertida pero a la vez emocionada.

\- Nunca… nunca he estado en una relación de verdad. Nunca había sentido esto por otra persona, no sé con qué compararlo. Sólo sé que cuando mi miras me pongo nervioso y creo que el corazón se me acelera. Sé que cuando te besó me pierdo en ti. Sé que cuando me tocas dejas mi piel ardiendo, y que no quiero quitarte las manos de encima ni un segundo. Sé que cuando hacemos el amor me haces olvidar todo. Sé que puedo saber cuando estas o has estado en una habitación porque puedo olerte, puedo oler tu fragancia. Sé que si te pasara algo me volvería loco. Sé que te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta. Sé que cuando todo está mal y pienso que de esta no voy a recuperarme, tú estás ahí y haces que todo sea mejor. Sé que tú haces que tenga esperanza, y que quiera vivir. Contigo.

Cuando acabó su discurso, Kate tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de que la situación en la que estaban era horrible, no podía ser más feliz.

\- Te amo –le dijo Kate con sinceridad.

Rick sonrió y pegó sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado lleno de amor. La lengua de él irrumpió en la boca de ella, explorándola y haciendo que Kate soltara un ruidito de placer. Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, los dos intentando recuperar su aliento.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo… -Rick repitió mientras dejaba tiernos besos en su cuello, mordisqueándola de vez un cuando. Entre beso y beso, susurraba un _te amo_ sobre su piel, haciendo que el aliento de él provocara que se la pusiera la piel de gallina a la inspectora.

Kate rió mientras él se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Finalmente, después de muchos besos y muchos _te amo_ lanzados al aire, salieron del baño. Ella se peinó y se secó el pelo mientras él se vestía con ropa que no estuviera sangrienta. Puso su ropa llena de sangre en la lavadora y la puso en marcha. No quería que ninguna de su ropa o la de ella hiciera contacto con la que llevaba la sangre de su padre empapada.

Kate salió del baño desnuda para vestirse cuando vio la mirada lasciva que le estaba echando su novio. Los ojos azules sin fondo de él repasaban su cuerpo, cada curva, cada centímetro de su piel.

\- Ni lo sueños –le advirtió ella.

\- Bueno, soñar puedo soñar ¿no…? –rió un poco.

\- Ya me has entendido –le sonrió.

Kate fue hasta su armario y sacó ropa interior. S e puso unas bragas negras y un sujetador negro que le combinaba. Estaba muy sexy.

\- Entonces… -se acercó a ella por detrás y la rodeó por la cintura- no puedo hacer esto… -empezó a acariciarle el abdomen e intentó bajar su mano hasta su ropa interior, pero ella le apartó la mano de su cuerpo.

\- Eres insaciable. ¿No has tenido suficiente en la ducha?

\- Nunca tengo suficiente contigo, eres bonita, preciosa, tienes un cuerpo que… joder… -la palma de su mano conectó con su culo y apretó.

Ella soltó un chillido y se giró con una expresión indignada, pero él pudo ver tras su faceta la felicidad en sus ojos.

\- Vale, vale… -Rick levantó sus manos, rindiéndose.

Le sonrió y la besó ligeramente, sin tocarla ni un pelo.

\- Quiero hacer algo especial hoy –dijo de repente él cuando se separaron.

Ella arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

\- Quiero llevarte a un sitio especial.

\- Un sitio especial –repitió Kate.

\- Sí –contestó entusiasmado-. Vamos a hacer un picnic.

Kate estaba más confusa que nunca.

\- Un picnic. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Rick? –preguntó divertida.

\- Oh, vamos, tampoco soy tan aburrido. Quiero salir de aquí un rato, estamos todo el día metidos en este apartamento. Además, quiero hacer algo por ti, algo bonito que te guste.

\- No tienes que hacer nada por mí, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo –sonrió feliz.

\- Está bien –cedió ella.

Él alzó un puño en el aire en señal de victoria y salió disparado de la habitación, dejando a una Kate estupefacta.

\- ¡Voy a preparar la comida! –gritó desde la cocina.

Kate sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, sin creérselo, y empezó a vestirse.

Una hora después, los dos bajaban por él ascensor hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Alcanzaron el coche y Kate se giró hacia su novio con una mirada interrogante.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo él sin saber lo que ella quería.

\- ¿Me vas a decir dónde vamos o esperas que lo averigüe yo solita? –le preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Oh, no, no, no –sonrió-. Tú, señorita, no vas a conducir –se aceró a ella y la giró, dejándola de espaldas a él mientras sacaba un pañuelo y procedía a vendarle los ojos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –Exclamó de repente- Nada de eso –intentó girarse, pero él la agarró por los hombros y la mantuvo firme.

\- Es una sorpresa, Kate, no me lo arruines –se quejó.

\- ¿Pero es que estás loco? No voy a dejar que me vendes los ojos, y menos mientras conduces. Ni de coña.

\- Vamos, confía en mí. Me saqué la licencia de conducir con dieces, lo hago muy bien. No voy a estrellarnos, puedes confiar en mí, te lo prometo.

\- Rick, no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto. Solo dime dónde vamos y ya nos llevaré yo, no tienes que hacer esto tan especial. No me importa.

\- Tengo que hacer algo especial por ti, porque hoy es un día importante para mí. Quiero hacer esto por ti. Déjame hacerlo, por favor –acabó suplicando.

Aunque la detective aún tenía la venda aflojada delante de sus ojos, pudo notar la angustia y la súplica en su voz.

\- ¿Es un día importante? –preguntó curiosa.

\- Hoy es mi cumpleaños –murmuró-. Quiero hacer algo bonito para ti, porque no estaría aquí sin ti.

\- Rick –susurró mientras se giraba. Vio que tenía la mirada en sus pies, como si se avergonzara de algo-. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- No quiero celebrarlo. No me gusta celebrarlo. Sólo quiero hacer algo para ti. Porque te quiero. Hoy tenía planeado irme de casa con mi hermana, porque ya tenía dieciocho y todo eso. Hoy tenía que ser un día especial, en el que se acabase nuestro sufrimiento. Por eso quiero hacer algo especial. Contigo. Por favor, déjame llevarte, déjame hacer algo especial.

\- Está bien –le besó ligeramente y dejó que le pusiera la venda encima de sus ojos otra vez.

Cuando Rick ató el pedazo de tela detrás de su cabeza, con cuidado de no enredarlo con su pelo, la guió hasta el asiento del copiloto del coche.

\- Dame tus llaves –pidió cuando ya la había sentado en el cómodo asiento de cuero.

Kate puso las manos en su bolso y removió un poco hasta sacar las llaves del coche. Él las cogió de su mano y se pusieron en marcha. Rick tuvo cuidado cuando condujo, quería demostrarle que sabía hacerlo. Y la verdad es que sabía, probablemente más que ella. En cuanto se sacó el carnet, a escondidas de Bracken, había empezado a concursar en carreras de coches callejeras algunas noches. Se le daba bastante bien, y a veces ganaba dinero. Su amigo Frak tenía un cochazo, y lo usaba para competir. Nunca había tenido ningún accidente, había sido muy prudente y sabía que los otros chicos no iban a hacer daño, simplemente competían por diversión. Además, casi todos eran ricos y el dinero que apostaban no era nada para ellos, así que no se mataban por ganar la carrera porque necesitasen ese dinero.

Después de un cuarto de hora conduciendo, Kate notó que el coche paraba y que motor moría.

\- Hemos llegado.

Rick salió del coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Le dio la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Quédate aquí un segundo, voy al maletero a buscar la cesta con la comida.

Cuando la tuvo, la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta un descampado. De repente Kate notó como él dejaba ir su mano y se alejaba de ella completamente, y se asustó.

\- ¿Rick? –lo llamó suavemente.

-Estoy aquí –contestó su voz unos metros más lejos-. Espera aquí un segundo, en seguida acabo. No te preocupes, no me voy.

Kate asintió y se quedó quieta. Oía como él se iba moviendo sin parar, pero, aun siendo inspectora de homicidios, no averiguó qué era lo que estaba tramando Rick. Después un unos cinco minutos allí plantada, notó como él se colocaba detrás de ella.

\- ¿Preparada? –susurró. Le dejó un beso húmedo en su cuello que le hizo temblar.

\- Preparada –confirmó.

Rick le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso.

* * *

**Tranquilos, pronto descubriréis realmente lo que pasó esa noche, no me matéis aún :")**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA :) Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho la espera, pero he tenido que trabajar mucho en él. Y al final, estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. **

**Hasta la próxima**

**Kimba17**

* * *

Kate dejó de respirar. No se podía creer que hubiera hecho en sólo cinco minutos. La belleza de lo que estaba viendo la abrumó. Ni siquiera sabía que existía ese sitio.

\- Rick... -suspiró con voz emocionada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Interrogó él de repente alarmado. Rápidamente se puso delante de ella y Kate pudo ver el dolor y el arrepentimiento en su mirada. Eso le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos- ¿No te gusta? Podemos ir a otro sitio, a mi me da igual...

\- ¿Qué? -Lo interrumpió- No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado. Me encanta -le sonrió entusiasmada. Vio como él se relajaba un poco y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-. ¿Cómo has hecho todo esto en cinco minutos?

\- Ha sido fácil -encogió los hombros como si no fuera nada.

Kate sacudió la cabeza incrédula y miró lo que tenía en frente de ella.

Estaba delante de un prado que daba a un acantilado. Podía ver toda la ciudad de Nueva York bajo ella. Rick había puesto un mantel que suponía que había encontrado en su apartamento en el suelo, dónde una hierba verde y larga crecía. Parecía cómoda. En el mantel de cuadros, rojos y blancos, el típico mantel de pícnic, había la cesta con su comida, con la tapa un poco abierta y una botella de vino sobresaliendo de ella. Pero lo que más le impresionó, lo que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, fue el _te amo, KB_ que estaba escrito en la hierba con pétalos de _browallia americana_, un flor preciosa de color lila.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado estas flores? Me encantan -cada vez tenía más lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía que alguien hubiera hecho algo por ella así de fácil, así de especial, así de simple, sólo porque la amaba.

Y la amaba con locura. Ya hacía cinco días que dormía en su casa, y cada vez se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba más. Se encontraba a si mismo pensando en ella sin querer, pensando en los cinco días que llevaba con ella a su lado. Sólo cinco días. Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad. En cinco días se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de ella. No se lo podía creer. Esa mujer había traspasado sus barreras, y se había instalado en su corazón como si ya perteneciera ahí.

Kate miró otra vez ese paisaje que la estaba dejando sin respiración. Ese mantel, el típico de cuadros blancos y rojos. El color rojo destacado por esos hilos coloridos bordados en la fina tela sin color. La hierba, de un verde claro, parecido al verde de las hojas de los árboles que los rodeaban, quedaba aplastado con delicadeza por ese mantel de sostenía en su regazo una cesta con la comida. Y el acantilado. A unos metros de esas dos figuras se encontraba el acantilado, que daba a la vista de la cuidad de Nuevo York, bañada por el sol matutino, quien acariciaba con su luz esos rascacielos que rozaban las nubes en un intento de alcanzarlas. Y después las floras, o mejor dicho, los pétalos de flores de un lila pálido que formaban esas siete letras que le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Una leve viente iba volando los pétalos, llevándose la declaración de amor de él, esparciéndola por todo el mundo. Un pétalo se levantó del suelo con lentitud y caminó, entre el aire fresco de ese día, hasta los pies de la inspectora. Ésta se agachó para recogerlo, y lo sujetó a la misma altura que sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, bañados en lágrimas demasiado orgullosas y a la vez vergonzosas para salir. Miró a ese hombre que estaba a su lado, con el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dudando sobre cuál reacción debía tener. Ella le sonrió, los músculos de su rostro contrayéndose en una sonrisa amplia, de oreja a oreja, que complementaba a sus iris llenos de felicidad. Le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciando su barba ligera que pronto se afeitaría. Sus pieles se rozaron, creando una descarga eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos ambos. La suave piel de ella contra la rugosa de él.

Rick se inclinó hacia su caricia, ampliando un poco más su pequeña sonrisa de chico bueno, de niño pequeño, de amor incondicional hacia ella. Desde que la conoció, desde esos cinco días atrás, no podía dejar de pensar en lo preciosa que era. Ese pelo castaño que acababa en unos rizos anchos a la altura de sus pechos, esas delicadas curvas de su rostro, sus pómulos resaltados por ese ligero maquillaje que los hacía más imperfectos, más rojizos. Esa curva de su mandíbula, que llevaba hasta sus labios, perfectos, anchos y llenos de color, hechos para besar. Y esa figura, esa figura de mujer, con esos pechos redondos y turgentes, que le resaltaban su vientre plano y fuerte, formando esa curva con su cadera,que daba paso a sus muslos, tonificados, de piel clara. Se podía encontrar una mancha de nacimiento en el muslo izquierdo, en el exterior.

\- ¿Las flores? -sus ojos brillaron- Es un secreto -susurró mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, divertida. Los mechones de pelo volaron por el aire, rozando la camiseta de él, quién se había acercado a la inspectora hasta que sólo tenían unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Comemos? -le ofreció el chico.

Ella asintió, aún sin poder decir una palabra. Rick la cogió de la mano y la guió, sus pies pisando la verde hierba que se intentaba alzar victoriosa en el suelo pero que perdía la batalla contra el peso de ellos. Los dos se sentaron en el mantel, flotando en ese campo verde, y abrieron la cesta. Rick sacó la botella de vino y dos copas, no de gran tamaño, y abrió el la botella. Sirvió una poco de vino en las dos copas, y le pasó una a la inspectora. Ella se miró el vino, de color rojizo como la sangre pero mas fluido, recordándole la noche anterior, dónde el hombre había llegado con su capitán cubierto de sangre, un sangre que ahora sabía que era de su padre, el hombre que "intentó" asesinar a su madre.

\- Sabes que eres menor de edad, ¿verdad? Estas consumiendo alcohol delante de una policía -bromeó ella. Acto seguido, tomó un sorbo de ese líquido carmesí.

\- Creo que esta vez las autoridades lo dejaran pasar -una sonrisa maliciosa y seductora apareció en sus labios, haciendo que Kate se estremeciera a esa mirada tan intensa, tan llena de placer, de lujuria y deseo.

Él puso la mano otra vez en esa cesta, y sacó algo tapado con un trapo. Lo puso sobre el mantel y poco a poco, sin ninguna prisa, lo destapó, revelando una sándwiches con diversos rellenos. Uno era de jamón dulce y queso, el otro de atún, el otro de algún tipo de paté.

\- Uau, se ve delicioso -sonrió la inspectora mientras la boca se le hacía agua delante de ese manjar simple pero muy apetecible.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para ver quién se comía cada sándwich, y en cuanto lo hubieron resuelto, los dos los devoraron como si no hubiera mañana. Casi ninguno de los dos habló mientras hincaban el diente en ese pan blando, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Esos silencios no se les hacían incómodos, sino que les daba una oportunidad para poder observar al otro y fijarse en los detalles que cada una poseía. Les daba una oportunidad a conocerse mejor.

Cuando hubieron acabado de comer, el sol había bajado un poco y ahora bañaba de un naranja pálido la ciudad de los rascacielos que se extendía bajo sus cuerpos.

Rick estaba semi tumbado con las piernas abiertas, y Kate recostada en su pecho en la uve que formaban las piernas de él. El hombre, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en ese mantel de cuadros especial, aplastando la hierba que había debajo, hundía su rostro en el voluminoso cabello de ella, y dejaba ocasionalmente algún que otro beso húmedo en la piel de la parte trasera de su cuello, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel y se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que sus labios conectaban con ella.

\- Me fui a las once menos diez, diría -empezó a relatar de repente Rick. Rompió el silencio armonioso que flotaba entre los dos, abrazándoles en una burbuja de ignorancia y felicidad-. Montgomery ya me estaba esperando en su coche, delante del portal de tu apartamento. Esa mañana me había dicho que me reuniera con él a las once. Yo... quería decírtelo, pero no quería ponerte en peligro mientras estaba en la búsqueda de respuestas -respiró hondo, intentando encontrar fuerza para seguir, para continuar relatando los recuerdos que se pasaban por su mente una y otra vez sin que él lo pudiera evitar-. Nos subimos al coche... y condujo durante un largo rato. Al final llegamos a una casa, en medio de un bosque. Parecía abandonada. Los dos entramos, sin hacer ruido... no sabíamos si... _él_ -puso un énfasis en esa palabras, no era capaz de decir su nombre o nombrarlo como su padre-, estaba allí.

Las manos de Kate se movieron por detrás de su cuerpo, acariciando el abdomen de él en un intento de calmarlo. Podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba y cada vez era más superficial. No quería que entrase en un ataque de pánico. Rick quitó las manos del suelo, incorporándose un poco y levantando el cuerpo de la inspectora también a su paso, el cual se sentía ligero y perfecto contra el suyo, como si encajaran dos piezas de puzzle. La rodeó con sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, respirando su aroma a fresas y a hierba, su aroma a bosque, esa que te relaja sin siquiera quererlo, esa que parece que pertenece a tu ser.

\- Una foto en una mesilla me llamó la atención -su voz volvió a romper el silencio, continuando esa historia que la inspectora sabía que acabaría mal para ambos-. Era una foto de ellos, Kate -confesó en un tono desolador. El corazón de la inspectora se partió en dos al oír esa voz tan rota, tan llena de dolor, tan insufriblemente humana y vulnerable a la vez-. Mi madre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro... Su sonrisa iluminaba todo. Estaba muy feliz. No la había visto tan feliz desde que él nos abandonó. Y entonces apareció él. De entre las sombras, de la nada. Al principio le grité, le pregunté por qué nos dejó, lo culpé por la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana -Kate podía oír el inmenso dolor en su voz. Ese dolor que Rick llevaba consigo día tras día, como un par de garras que la abrían el pecho cada segundo, que le removían las entrañas en busca de carne, en busca de sangre, en busca de sufrimiento-. Me dijo que lo hizo para protegerlas, pero eso no me bastó. Le reproché que todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada. Entonces fue cuando me dijo que nos había llevado allí para atraer al asesino que Bracken había puesto tras de mí, que ya había fallado dos veces y no dejaría que ese cabrón se cargara a alguien más a quién él amaba -el hombre pudo notar como la inspectora se tensaba bajo sus brazos. La apretó contra su pecho con un poco más de fuerza, asegurándola que estaba bien, que seguía con ella, que no se iba ir-. Shhh... -intentó calmarla cuando notó la respiración temblorosa que tomó-. No me ha pasado nada. Estoy bien, todo va a salir bien -susurró palabras de confort al oído de la inspectora y le dejó un beso húmedo en el cuello, y otro detrás de la oreja, haciendo que la preocupación de ella y sus nervios disminuyeran.

\- Sigue -murmuró girando un poco la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Le dejó un beso suave en la mejilla y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho, acurrucándose contra su piel cálida con sabor a hogar.

\- Yo me quedé helado. Me dijo que iba a matar a ese asesino, que no saldría de esa casa con vida. Miró a Montgomery, y lo entendí. Me había utilizado para atraerlos y poder enfrentaros allí, él solo. Yo me intenté negar, intenté que cambiara de opinión, le supliqué que nos fuéramos, que ya encontraríamos otras forma de arreglar todo esto. Me di cuenta de que aunque lo odiara, aunque le culpaba por todo lo malo que nos había pasado, seguía siendo mi padre, y era la única familia de verdad que me quedaba. Pero no me escuchó. De repente se oyó un ruido de motor en la casa, justo dónde tu capitán había dejado el coche. Jackson... mi padre. Mi padre le ordenó a Montgomery que me sacara de allí. Yo intenté resistirme, pero no pude. Estaba exhausto. Estoy exhausto -se corrigió a sí mismo-. Consiguió... llevarme hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Intenté gritar... lo que fuera... con tal de volver dentro y sacarlo de allí... forcejeé con Montogmery... Unos disparos sonaron por la casa... Me bloqueé. Empujé a Montgomery y me lo saqué de encima. Corrí tanto como pude, tan rápido como mir piernas me lo permitían. Entré en la casa... Y lo vi -sus ojos, clavados en el horizonte, proyectaban las imágenes de la noche anterior, y sus recuerdos lo engullían, no lo dejaban salir a la superficie. Parecía que ya no pudiera ver, parecía que sus recuerdos le quitaban la vista, que lo sumían en ese horror y en esa oscuridad absoluta de esa noche-. Cara a cara con un tío que tenía un rifle apuntando a su corazón, y él con una pistola en la mano. El hombre del rifle me oyó entrar, y me miró, sólo una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su ansia de muerte. Sonrió ligeramente y sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó el gatillo. Mi padre gritó de dolor y se cayó al suelo. Estaba inmóvil. Quería moverme, ir hacia él, hacer algo, pero me había quedado clavado en el suelo. El hombre vino hacia a mí, y me sonrió. Me apuntó con el maldito rifle. Pensé que todo había acabado, que iba a morir, que me iba a matar. Me acuerdo de un disparo... toda esa parte está un poco borrosa... y del hombre cayendo al suelo. Respiré otra vez, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que el rifle tocó el suelo y supo que ya no me podía disparar. Miré hacia la figura de Jackson... Lo vi con una mano alzada, la pistola en la mano, acabada de disparar. Corrí hacia él... intenté que no se desangrara... era demasiado tarde. Sólo tuvo unos segundos con él, antes de que perdiera la conciencia y... muriera.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo en el acantilado. Sólo se podía oír el viento, conversando con las hojas primaverales que flotaban en él delante de esa puesta de sol que cada vez se hacía más pronunciada. Kate no sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras. Había visto morir a su padre delante de sus ojos la noche anterior. No podía consolarlo, ni siquiera podía imaginar como se debía sentir. Absolutamente solo. Abandonado. Porque aunque la tuviera a ella, con solo dieciocho años había perdido a toda su familia. Su padre primero, cuando los abandonó. Luego su madre, asesinada por Bracken, o eso se suponía, ya que no tenían pruebas contundentes que pudieran afirmarlo. Hacía cinco días su hermana, que era todo lo que le quedaba, quien había jurado proteger y había luchado y sufrido por ello. Y finalmente, su padre, minutos después de recuperarle, minutos después de volver a verle después de siete años de ausencia.

Un sollozo rompió la armonía natural del paisaje, asustándola por un momento. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, y vio el rostro de Rick bañado en lágrimas, mientras sus ojos azules travesaban los de ella, pidiéndole que lo ayudara, que lo salvara de sí mismo. Kate giró todo su cuerpo, poniéndose de rodillas delante de él, y la abrazó contra su pecho, sujetando su cuerpo mientras temblaba con los fuertes y desgarradores sollozos que había conseguido reprimir durante tanto tiempo. Algún gemido se le escapaba de vez en cuando, mientras intentaba respirar. Parecía que todo su alrededor se le venía encima, que la oscuridad se lo tragaba, que su pecho se cerraba y el aire no le llegaba. Y cuando pensaba que esa oscuridad, malvada y temido, se lo iba a levar por completo, que su respiración iba a cesar, que perdía la conciencia, una voz le sacó de allí. Una voz lo volvió lentamente a la realidad.

\- Respira -murmuraba-, respira... No pasa nada, desahógate... Sólo respira, por favor... -el murmulló de esa voz sin cesar fue el que lo trajo de vuelta.

Fue esa súplica, esa melancólica y angélica voz la que lo hizo volver. Porque aunque él lo hubiera perdido todo, aunque en ese momento estuviera hundido, sin saber qué hacer con si vida, aun la tenía a ella. A esa inspectora que se esforzaba al máximo por detener a aquellos que mataban a tu ser querido. A esa inspectora que lo sujetaba, la razón por la que aún no se había derrumbado. Hasta ese momento.

Quizá pasaron, quizá pasaron horas, eso nadie lo sabe pero, finalmente, el hombre despegó su rostro del pecho de ella, observando una camiseta mojada por sus lágrimas saladas y llenas de dolor. Notó como ella le volvía pasar una mano por el cabello y le dejaba un beso en la cabeza, posando su mejilla sobre ésta, y lo apretaba contra su cuello. Él no se resistió, hundió su rostro húmedo de lágrimas en el hueco de su cuello y respiró hondo, impregnándose de su fragancia.

\- Gracias -susurró sobre la piel de la inspectora.

Ella no le contestó, simplemente se dedicó a separar a Rick de ella y juntar sus labios, en un beso lento, apasionado, un roce de sus labios eterno. Sus respiraciones mezcladas, suspiros sobre labios carnosos rojizos, lenguas rozándolos. Bocas, finalmente, fusionándose, lentamente, al ritmo de una música que no sonaba, a su propio ritmo, al ritmo de sus latidos. Lentamente, separándose como si no quisieran dejarse nunca, como si un imán estuviera entre ellos y los atrajera.

Rick le sonrió, y le apartó un mechón de ese pelo que adoraba detrás de la oreja, como muchas otras veces en esos cinco días, pero esta vez, algo era diferente. No sabían si era la declaración de amor de esa mañana, si era la revelación y la sinceridad de él, pero algo entre ellos había cambiado. Esa conexión, esa conexión que ambos había sentido al principio, la primera vez que sus pieles rozaron, se había hecho más intensa, más fuerte, casi indestructible. Porque él hecho de que él estuviera roto y ella lo amara, le daba la seguridad a Rick de que podía confiar en ella. Después de realmente ver lo hecho polvo que estaba, la inspectora aún lo quería.

\- Te amo -susurraron ambos a la vez.

Las sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros simultáneamente, amenazando con partir sus rostros en dos. Pero en pocos segundos, Kate había inclinado la cabeza, y ahora, los dos estaban sonrisa contra sonrisa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ya estoy de vuelta, chicos. De verdad que siento mucho la espera, me has costado mucho escribir este capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí y que lo disfrutéis. Espero tener pronto un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia, y terminar con estas este verano, a ver si es posible.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los follows o favs de la historia, y dejad reviews con vuestros consejos. **

**Muchas gracias :D**

* * *

Rick se miraba al espejo, observando su reflejo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, aún un poco húmedo de su ducha. La corbata le colgaba del cuello, sin atar, mientras, poco a poco, se intentaba poner bien el cuello de su camisa blanca. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras se peleaba con el tejido para que adoptara la forma deseada.

Unos pasos de pies desnudos, de repente, resonaron por el frío mármol del suelo del baño, y pronto vio a la inspectora delante de él, tan bonita como siempre. Las manos de ella fueron a parar sobre las suyas. Apartó las manos de Rick de la camisa y empezó a arreglar el desastre que el hombre había estado haciendo. Sonrió ligeramente, mientras se concentraba en la camisa blanca de él. Después de unos segundos, ya había conseguido poner bien la tela rebelde, y se disponía a atar la corbata. Rick le puso las manos en las caderas, acercándola a él, y la acarició por encima de la camiseta de tirantes negra que llevaba Kate. Ella alzó la cabeza, parando por unos segundos la tarea que estaba haciendo, y lo miró detenidamente. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo, bañados en tristeza, mientras la observaba. Rick se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras subió una mano hasta su pelo y se lo apartó del rostro con ternura. Kate le sonrió y volvió a la corbata. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, el nudo estaba hecho, y las manos de ella acabaron de ajustar la tela para que le quedará centrada en la camisa. Cuando hubo terminado, les pasó las manos por el pecho.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó por enésima vez esa mañana.

Aún era temprano, pero él no podía dormir y se había ido a dar una ducha a altas horas de la mañana mientras dejaba a la inspectora dormir un poco más.

-Seguro –le confirmó-. Tú ves a trabajar, que ayer ya te tomaste el día libre por mi culpa.

-No fue por tu culpa, quise hacerlo –frunció el ceño de forma adorable-. Además, ya me tocaba pedirme un día libre, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Rick suspiró ante su cabezonería.

-Estaré bien, Kate. No te preocupes, después de la ceremonia me pasaré por la comisaria, ¿vale? –Dijo con suavidad antes de abrazarla-. Gracias. Por estar ahí.

Kate se separó de él y se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de él, suaves, tiernos, llenos de amor. Se besaron en medio del baño, en un día que ensombrecía sus figuras, un día que no dejaba lugar a la alegría. Suspiraron en sus bocas, mientras se fundían en ese beso tan suave, apenas roces de sus labios rojizos los unos contra los otros.

Finalmente, se separaron, respirando con rapidez por la intensa sensación que recorría sus cuerpos a cada beso, a cada caricia. Kate le arregló el pelo, un poco alborotado, y lo peinó con sus dedos, sus dedos húmedos a causa de su pelo pasando entre los cabellos para dejarlos de forma elegante.

Hoy era el día. El día que enterraban a Alexis. Pero, además, Montgomery, para que Rick no tuviera que pasar dos veces por lo mismo, había organizado el funeral de Jackson el mismo día. Primero se haría la ceremonia de él, y después, al lado de la tumba de su madre, se enterraría y se le haría la ceremonia a su hermana.

-Gracias a ti también –Rick la miró curioso, no entendía por qué le estaba dando las gracias-. Por no rendirte. Por darnos una oportunidad.

Él sonrió y la volvió a apretar contra su torso una vez más. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo cerca ese día, la necesitaba más que nunca. Sin embargo, ella no asistiría al funeral. A ninguno de los dos. Quería hacerlo sólo. Frak sólo venía al funeral de Alexis, al de Jackson sólo asistiría él, la única familia que le quedaba.

-Vamos a por tu americana –le cogió de la mano y lo sacó del baño.

La americana estaba encima de la cama, ya hecha, descansando y esperando a ser puesta. Con cuidado, Kate la cogió se la tendió. Cuando Rick ya se la puso, ella le intentó quitar las arrugas que se habían formado al ponérsela.

-Vas muy guapo, muy elegante –le sonrió.

-Tú también –contestó observándola de pies a cabeza.

Kate rió. Llevaba una camiseta de él que le iba por medio muslo y el pelo alborotado, hacía poco que se había levantado de la cama y no se había ni peinado aún. No llevaba ni pantalones, iba en bragas por casa y sin zapatos.

-Es verdad. Estás preciosa. Eres preciosa –corrigió.

-Calla anda, que no sabes ni lo que dices –se ruborizó la inspectora.

-Claro que lo sé –la rodeó con los brazos por las caderas-. Además, yo siempre digo a verdad, y la verdad es que estás más que preciosa. Estás radiante.

Ante esas palabras la inspectora se ruborizó y hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, inhalando se esencia que tanto le gustaba. Coló las manos dentro de su americana y, con cuidado de no arrugar la camisa blanca como la nieve que llevaba puesta, se abrazó a su cuerpo y le dejó un tierno beso en la piel de cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de él, quién la apretó contra él mismo con fuerza.

De repente, un teléfono móvil sonó por la habitación. Kate suspiró y, sin ganas, se separó de sus reconfortantes brazos. Fue a por el origen de ese sonido estruendoso que irrumpía la harmonía de su momento, de su amor palpable en el dormitorio de la inspectora.

-Beckett –dijo en el teléfono de manera profesional.

-_Kate, puede que tengamos algo en el caso de Alexis Rodgers_ –contestó Ryan en el teléfono.

-Bien, en unos minutos estaré allí.

-_Tómate tu tiempo, sabemos en la situación que estás, no te preocupes._

-¿Cómo… -empezó a preguntar asombrada la inspectora.

-_El capitán nos lo contó ayer, cuando no viniste a trabajar._

-Claro, no lo había pensado. Dentro de un rato nos vemos.

Ambos se despidieron en el teléfono y colgaron. Kate giró sobre sí misma y fue hasta los brazos del hombre que la observaba desde el otro lado de la cama por enésima vez ese día.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar –anunció con el rostro hundido en su pecho, sin ganas de dejarlo ir.

-Lo sé. Estaré bien. Iré yendo al cementerio, tengo que llegar antes de todas formas.

-Tienen algo en el caso de Alexis –confesó.

-Me lo imaginaba –sonrió ligeramente cuando la inspectora levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró con el ceño fruncido-. No pasa nada. Ves a trabajar, Kate.

-¿Seguro? Porque pueden cuidarse solitos, puedo quedarme contigo.

-No hace falta –insistió-. Tú sólo… mantente a salvo, ¿vale? No quiero que te pase nada. Y menos por mi culpa.

-No me va a pasar nada. Pero si me pasara algo, no sería tu culpa.

-Estás intentando resolver el caso de mi hermana. Si te pasara algo, la responsabilidad sería mía, y sólo mía.

-Rick… No nos vamos a discutir por eso ahora –suspiró. Sabía que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Tienes razón. Ten cuidado. ¿Prometido? –preguntó como un niño pequeño.

-Prometido –susurró. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó ligeramente en los labios, saboreándolo cuidadosamente antes de separarse de él y empezar a vestirse.

Se quitó la camisa de él, botón a botón, y la dejó encima de la cama. Notó la mirada lasciva de él encima de su cuerpo, desnudo salvo unas bragas que mostraban casi todo su trasero. Se fue al armario y lo abrió de par en par. Vio alguna ropa de él que, finalmente, había conseguido que Rick dejara allí en vez de en su bolsa. Además, después de su cita del día anterior, habían conseguido entrar en algunas tiendas que ya casi estaban cerrando y comprar un traje además de otras prendas de ropa. Kate no lo había convencido de comprar todo lo que quisiera, él insistía en que sólo compraran el traje. Aun así, Kate pudo convencerlo y consiguió comprarle algunas dos camisas, una camiseta, y tres vaqueros (dos negros y unes azules claros). Abrió el primer cajón del armario y sacó un sujetador, de los más cómodos que tenía, y una camisa blanca de mujer. Luego, de otro cajón, extrajo unes pantalones estrechos, de esos que se arrapan a las piernas y marcan la figura. Le gustaba estar cómoda para tumbar a los asesinos.

Se fue hacia el baño y puso en marcha la ducha, la cual empezó a sacar agua fría sobre el mármol.

-Si quieres puedes esperar a que me duche y te llevo allí –ofreció Kate mientras sacaba la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-No hace falta, cogeré un taxi, si te parece –se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar.

-Genial –sonrió-. Mi monedero creo que está en mi bolso, en el salón.

Él asintió y la besó apasionadamente antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir del dormitorio. Fue hacia el bolso de la inspectora, que estaba en la barra de la cocina, y sacó el monedero. Cogió veinte dólares, no creía que el taxi le iba a costar más de eso, y gritó una despedida mientras salía por la puerta del apartamento. Oyó como ella le despedía de vuelta, con un _te quiero_ al final, y sonrió.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se había subido en un taxi y le había dado la dirección del cementerio. Se relajó en el asiento del coche, intentando calmar su corazón, latiendo a cien por hora. Desde que se había despertado esa mañana que un dolor, más intenso de lo habitual, le había invadido el cuerpo. Aunque sólo hiciera seis días que asesinaron a su hermana, había empezado a aceptar la muerte de ésta. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir con el dolor que conlleva la ausencia de un ser querido, así que, lejos de superarlo, se había acostumbrado un poco al dolor de que su muerte, de la muerta de su pequeña Alexis, pelirroja y con esa sonrisa torcida que le enamoraba cada día.

El taxi frenó delante del aparcamiento que daba al cementerio y miró expectante al hombre. Éste miró el precio del viaje, quince dólares y medio, y le entregó el billete de veinte que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. El conductor rápidamente le entregó el cambio, cuatro dólares con cincuenta, se notaba que quería que ese cliente se bajara de su vehículo para poder ir a por otra persona. Por lo tanto, Rick bajo rápidamente del coche, y se dirigió a la puerta del cementerio mientras, detrás de él, el taxi arrancaba para marcharse de allí. Fue hacia el edificio principal, el tanatorio, dónde estaba su hermana, y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Perdone, me puede mostrar la habitación dónde se encuentra Jackson Rodgers, ¿por favor? –le preguntó a una chica joven, de tez morena y ojos claros, que estaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla de un ordenador.

La chica le sonrió.

-Claro, déjame que lo mire un segundo –le guiñó un ojo y tecleó algo que Rick no pudo ver en el ordenador-. Mmm… Debería estar en la sala 12, pero creo que ya lo han sacado de allí. Están esperando al familiar que tiene que asistir delante de la puerta del cementerio.

-Muchas gracias –dijo con cordialidad.

Se dirigió, inmediatamente, hacia dónde la chica le había indicado. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, pudo ver a un hombre, que parecía un cura o algo por el estilo, al lado de un ataúd, llevado por vehículo alargado.

-Hola –dijo sin aliento-. ¿Llego tarde? –preguntó confuso.

-No, pero había un hueco media hora antes de lo acordado, y como usted me dijo que llegaría temprano, hemos decidido aprovecharlo. Si le va bien, ahora realizaremos la ceremonia.

-Sí. Claro. Perdone por hacerle esperar.

-No se preocupe, no lo sabía. Intentamos contactar con usted, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos su teléfono móvil.

-Se me rompió –mintió Rick. No hacía falta que esas personas se enteraran de por qué alguien de su edad no tenía un teléfono móvil-. No me ha dado tiempo a conseguir otro.

-No pasa nada, no hemos esperado mucho tiempo igualmente –el cura (o lo que fuese aquel hombre) le sonrió apenado-. Si está conforme, podemos empezar.

Rick asintió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía creerse que solo hubiera tenido cinco minutos con su padre antes de morir después de no verlo durante siete años. Aunque no se arrepentía de haberle dicho esas cosas… Deseaba haber podido tener más tiempo con él. A pesar de todo, Jasckson era su padre. A pesar de todo el rencor, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, a pesar de que Alexis hubiera muerto porque él se implicó con Bracken… Seguía siendo el hombre que un día le enseñó a como chutar un balón de fútbol o como lanzar una pelota de béisbol.

El cura y él avanzaron al lado del coche que llevaba el ataúd en silencio, Rick sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pronto, antes de que éste pudiera concienciarse de lo que estaba por llegar, el vehículo paró su marcha y dos hombres salieron de él para dejar la gran caja de madera en la estructura que se alzaba por encima de un gran agujero rectangular en la tierra del cementerio. Los dos hombres fueron rápidos, como si hicieran eso cada segundo de cada día, y pronto el cura empezó la ceremonia.

Rick había pedido una ceremonia corta, simple, con la que pudieran terminar eso de una forma rápida. Y así fue, porque después de más o menos un cuarto de hora, se disponían a enterrar el cofre alagado de madera en el suelo, en la tierra fría y áspera de ese lugar. Rick, con suavidad, presionó las puntas del dedo índice, corazón y anular en la madera color caoba.

-Cuídalas allí arriba, papá –susurró en el ataúd.

Dio un cabezazo afirmativo al cura y este inició el mecanismo que hacía bajar la caja.

Cuando éste tocó el suelo, los hombres que estaban en se vehículo extraño que había transportado el cuerpo de Jackson cogieron unas palas del coche y empezaron a llenar de tierra el agujero que se había hecho previamente en el suelo.

Rick se quedó hasta cuando acabaron, hasta que el agujero dónde se había depositado el reciente difunto había quedado completamente cubierto por tierra. Les agradeció a todos los presentes su colaboración en un susurro, y los tres hombres, incluido el cura, se marcharon y lo dejaron solo delante de la lápida de su padre. Simplemente tenía su nombre, Jackson Rodgers, y la fecha de su nacimiento y su fallecimiento.

Observo la lápida durante unos minutos, recordando los buenos tiempos que había pasado con él, aunque fueran pocos. Finalmente, se fue, ya que sabía que el funeral de Alexis empezaría pronto y quería encontrar a Frak antes de que empezara la ceremonia.

Giró sobre sí mismo y se fue de allí, sin mirar atrás. Al menos ya lo había enterrado, su padre ya tenía conclusión, ya no se escondía, ya no estaba en las sombras.

Salió otra vez al aparcamiento del cementerio cuando, de repente, vio que unas flores le llamaban la atención. Tulipanes. Los favoritos de su hermana. Fue hasta la floristería que había allí mismo, en la entrada, y pidió unos cuantos. Su límite eran cuatro dólares con cincuenta, pero pudo ver que la mujer, que le sonreía de forma amable, ponía unas cuantas flores más en el ramo de las que seguramente tocaban. Él pagó y le agradeció a la mujer, mientras cogía el ramo, no formado por abundantes flores pero las suficientes para él.

Justo cuando se iba del puesto de flores, vio que un coche entraba en el aparcamiento y sonrió. Definitivamente era el coche de Frak. Cuando aparcó, vio como sus padres salían de los asientos de delante y él salía de atrás, vestido elegantemente, con una camisa negra y una americana del mismo color, pero un poco más oscura que la camisa. Cuando Frak le vio, sonrió ligeramente, todo lo que se podía en esa situación, y se adelantó a sus padres, quienes aún estaban buscando a Rick.

-Hey tío –saludo Rick cuando Frak lo envolvió en un abrazó masculino rápido.

-Hey –susurró-. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó su amigo.

-Estoy… Bien. Más o menos. ¿Tú?

-Igual –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Son para ella? –señaló el ramo de flores que llevaba en una mano.

-Sí. Son sus favoritas. He pensado que… Podríamos dejarlas allí. Para que las vea siempre que quiera.

-Claro. Son fantásticas.

Finalmente, los padres de Frak llegaron dónde los chicos estaban hablando y saludaron a Rick. Las preguntas de siempre fueron preguntadas, y las respuestas fueron siempre las mismas. _Estoy bien. Voy tirando. Gracias por preguntar_. Siempre lo mismo. Pero a Rick no le importaba. Sentía que alguien (aparte de Kate) se preocupaba por él y por su bienestar.

Pero antes de poder darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado y se encontraban en medio de la ceremonia para Alexis. Esta vez era una ceremonia con cara y ojos, e incluso algunas chicas del instituto dónde iba se había enterado del hecho y habían asistido al funeral con sus padres.

Rick agradecía que su hermana tuviera amigas, d las de verdad que habían ido a su funeral. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que había más personas de las que él hubiera esperado detrás de él, observando y escuchando al cura que daba el discurso divino.

-Rick –alguien lo llamó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dónde Alexis estaba presente-. ¿Unas palabras?

Él sacudió la cabeza y, simplemente, dejó una flor del ramo que aún colgaba en su mano encima del ataúd de su hermana.

-Te quiero –susurró para él mismo y la madera que se encontraba delante de él, como si acabara de compartir un secreto con su hermana.

Volvió a su sitio, a un metro de Frak. Quería su espacio. El cura siguió hablando y el ataúd empezó a bajar. Un sollozo de alguna chica de detrás de él resonó por el cementerio, pero nadie se movió.

Dolor.

Un dolor en el pecho.

No podía respirar.

Cayó al suelo. De rodillas.

El ataúd seguía bajando.

Se desplomó hacia un lado.

Alguien lo movió. Podía ver el cielo. Azul. Como los ojos de Alexis. Esos ojos tan azules, tan puros, sin una nube que los pudiese tapar, tan radiantes. Como el cielo que estaba observando en ese instante.

Frak. Gritándole algo. Más dolor. Dolor en el pecho, dónde su amigo le presionaba. Quería que le quitara las manos de dónde le dolía. Más gritos. Gente gritando. Frak suplicando por algo. Algo rojo pasó por sus ojos. ¿Sangre? En las manos de Frak. Sangre.

Mucho dolor.

Y después oscuridad.

* * *

Kate suspiró. Tenían una pista. Tenían un nombre. Hal Loockwood. El hombre que el padre de Rick se había cargado, juntos a sus subordinados, el hombre que Bracken había contratado para matar a su novio. Pero aún tenían que encontrar una conexión con el senador. Una conexión contundente. Algo que u juez pudiera aceptar. Y no había nada. La inspectora estaba frustrada. Sólo quería encerrar al que había hecho daño tanto a su familia como a la de Rick.

Enterró el rostro en las palmas de sus manos por un momento, pero antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba se fue a la sala de descanso, a hacerse un café. Se concentró en la máquina de café, haciendo un intento de no pensar en Rick y cómo estaría en ese momento. Dos funerales el mismo día… No tendría que pasar por eso. Y menos a su edad.

Una puerta cerrándose de forma brusca la asustó. Miró a su alrededor cuando vio a sus dos compañeros frunciendo el ceño mientras observaban el despacho de su jefe, del capitán Montgomery. Salió de la sala de descanso cuando oyó como unos gritos salían de dicho despacho.

-¡Usted tenía que protegerle! ¡Me dijo que estaba en custodia policial, y no han hecho nada! ¡Todo esto es su culpa! –gritaba un chico joven. No podían verlo bien, estaba paseando arriba y abajo por la oficina de Montgomery, pero el capitán no parecía alterado.

Finalmente, vieron como Montgomery lograba calmar lo suficiente a aquel chico para tener una conversación con él. Dejó de caminar. Pudieron ver las manchas e sangre en su ropa, que cubrían casi toda su camisa y americana. Los tres detectives se miraron entre ellas, confundidos.

Después de unas palabras con el chico, el capitán se puso pálido. El chico se dejó caer en una silla delante del escritorio, y enterró su rostro entre sus puños cerrados mientras sus sollozos tomaban posesión de su cuerpo. El capitán se levantó con lentitud de su silla y apretó un hombro del chico, intentando reconfortarle de alguna manera antes de salir un momento del despacho.

-Beckett –la llamó con voz temblorosa cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Capitán? –podía notar que algo malo había pasado y no sabía si quería saberlo.

-Rick ha sido disparado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola chicos, ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero (aunque es verano) he estado de vacaciones y sin casi Internet ni tiempo para escribir. Además, en esta historia me he encallado, y hasta ahora no he sabido como quería que continuara.**

**Siento deciros que está a punto de acabar, probablemente le queden dos capítulos o tres, como máximo. **

**Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí. **

* * *

Kate se removía nerviosa en la incómoda silla de plástico de la sala de espera del hospital. No podía dejar d moverse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sólo sabía que Rick estaba en el quirófano. Ya está. No le habían dado ningún detalle más, simplemente eso. Estaba de los nervios. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado de sus mejillas hacía una hora por lo menos. Miró la pantalla del móvil. Tres horas desde que había llegado al hospital. Tres interminables horas en las que, lo que parecía ser el amor de su vida, estaba luchando por mantenerse con vida a causa de una bala. Pensaba en todas las veces que le había dio que lo quería, que lo amaba. Ahora le parecían pocas.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró al chico que tenía al lado, vestido con una sudadera gris de la policía y unos pantalones de chándal también de la comisaría doce. No había parado de restregarse las manos contra los pantalones desde que se había sentado, porque aunque había ido al baño y le había lado las manos hasta que la piel se le había puesto roja, la inspectora sabía que aún podía ver la sangre de su amigo impregnándolas. No sabía que decirle. El chico, Frak creía que se llamaba, mantenía su cabeza baja, su mirada fijada en sus zapatos y el suelo del hospital blanco, estéril.

Ellos dos eran los únicos en la sala de espera. Rick no tenía a nadie más. Kate se estremeció al pensarlo. Un chico, de casi dieciocho años, solo… O prácticamente solo. Tenía a Frak. Y ahora la tenía a ella. No podía imaginarse cómo e podía vivir así. Antes tenía a su hermana, pero lo torturaban para que ella no sufriera. Siempre sufría por el bienestar de sus seres queridos. No lo soportaba.

Él era especial. Lo había sabido desde que le había puesto los ojos encima en esa clase de bachillerato. De entre todos los alumnos allí, ella sólo había tenido ojos para él, incluso antes de decirle su nombre al profesor y ver como se levantaba de su pupitre. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y ella se había quedado hipnotizada por esos ojos tan azules, tan puros, pero plagados de tanta angustia y dolor.

Alguien con ropa quirúrgica entró en la sala de espera y rompió el flujo de pensamientos de la inspectora. Ambos ella el chico de su lado, miraron hacia arriba, hacia la persona que había abierto la puerta. Esperanzados, se miraron entre sí, esperando que ese doctor viniera a darles noticias.

-¿Familiares de Richard Rodgers?

Se levantaron más rápido de lo que hubieran podido imaginar por lo agotados que estaban.

-Aquí –anunciaron los dos a la vece.

-El señor Rodgers está estable, ha sobrevivido a la cirugía que le hemos hecho, aunque ha experimentado a un arresto cardíaco durante ésta.

Las rodillas de la inspectora cedieron y se hundió en la silla incómoda de plástico, no sabiendo qué sentir, si alivio, o angustia. Sin embargo, en ese momento, dejó que las dos sensaciones tomasen posesión de su cuerpo y no intentó calmarse. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y se deslizaron por su fina piel sin que ella hiciera nada por impedirlo.

-Sin embargo, lo hemos podido reanimar. La operación ha sido complicada, y la recuperación será lenta y dolorosa, pero hará una recuperación completa.

-¿Podemos verle? –preguntó inmediatamente Frak.

-En cuanto lo llevemos a la sala de curas intensivas y lo instalemos una enfermera vendrá a buscarlos para que podáis visitarlo.

-Gracias –susurró Kate a través de su rostro húmedo.

El doctor asintió y giró sobre sí mismo para perderse entre la muchedumbre d familiares, pacientes, y otros doctores movilizándose por la sala de espera.

Kate vio como Frak se volvía a sentar, a la silla de su lado, y apoyaba su cabeza en la pared de atrás, suspirando audiblemente. La inspectora le puso una mano en la rodilla y apretó. Éste, sin levantar la cabeza del apoyo de la pared. La miró, con sus ojos caramelo penetrantes.

-¿Usted es la poli con quien estaba viviendo Rick? –susurró muy cansado.

-Sí. Esa soy yo –una sonrisa débil se le dibujó en el rostro.

-¿Habéis pillado a Bracken?

-No. Aún no.

-¿No vale con el testimonio de Rick?

-No. Necesitamos más pruebas. Sabiendo que es un senador, necesitamos cubrir todas las bases posibles antes de acusarlo, para que no pueda escarparse de entre nuestros dedos. Necesitamos tener pruebas más contundentes. Nos podría decir que el testimonio de Rick es falso, y que todas las heridas físicas que demuestra su cuerpo no las infligió él. Tiene muchas armas para desmentir todas las acciones que tomemos sobre él.

Frak asintió, sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene cicatrices? –alzó las cejas de repente.

-Ermmm… Yo…

Una pequeña risa se le escapó al chico. Ella calló, abandonando el intento de encontrar una excusa para explicar por qué sabía ese dato tan íntimo de la vida de él.

-Creo que todo lo que has llorado desde que te has enterado de todo esto demuestra que es más que una víctima de asesinato para usted, inspectora.

-Llámame Kate –respondió inmediatamente al oír que Frak se le dirigía de usted.

El chico sonrió.

-Verás, nosotros…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Kate –usó su nombre deliberadamente. Sonrió un poco-. Ya era hora de que Rick se echara novia. O algo parecido.

-Novia. Novia está bien.

-Me alegro.

-Frak… ¿Puedo llamarte Frak? –El chico asintió- Sé que eres el único amigo que tiene… Y bueno, no sé si debo, pero quiero que sepas… Que voy a cuidar de él. No le voy a hacer daño. No voy a dejarlo. Sé que la diferencia de edad es bastante grande, pero… Yo le quiero. En una semana escasa, me he enamorado de él. Así que… no quiero que te preocupes. Planeo ayudarlo, cuidarlo y mantenerlo a salvo todo lo que puedo.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Necesita alguien que esté ahí para él. Aunque a veces sea un cabezota y quiera hacer todas las cosas solo.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de eso. Es un caso –ambos sonrieron.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada una enferma entró en la sala de espera, buscándolos. En breves minutos, los condujo por el hospital, girando esquinas y recorriendo pasillos, hasta que se encontraron en lo que parecía un mostrador de recepción.

-Ahora deben preparase para ver al señor Rodgers. No será fácil. Tiene un tubo que respira por él, para que su cuerpo no se esfuerce, y está conectado a varios cables. Sin embargo, el pronóstico es bueno, por lo tanto no deben alterarse, se prevé que el señor Rodgers hará una recuperación completa.

Ambos asintieron, con expresiones graves en sus rostros. Siguieron a la enfermera unos pasos más y lo vieron. A través de una puerta de vidrio estaba él, tumbado su pecho subiendo y bajando ligeramente con cada respiración que hacia el ventilador que respiraba por él. La enfermera abrió la puerta corredera de vidrio y los dejó pasar. Ambos entraron en la habitación de hospital lentamente, observando a su alrededor todas las máquinas e instrumentos que emitían sonidos e imágenes para que su amigo y amante pudiera sobrevivir.

Kate fue hasta un lado de la cama y colocó la mano de Rick en la suya, con cuidado de no tocar la vía intravenosa que tenía en el dorso de la mano, la aguja traspasando su piel para que un líquido de color blanco colgando de un palo metálico pudiera introducirse en su sangre. Le acarició la piel con el pulgar, y poco a poco, como si se fuera a romper, levantó su mano y, por lo tanto, su brazo, ligeramente para besar el dorso de su mano ligeramente antes de devolver la mano a su posición original, aun sosteniéndola.

Frak se colocó al otro lado de la cama, observando a su amigo, quien había sido disparado delante de sus ojos sin que é pudiera evitarlo.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sin decir ni una palabra, pero fueron interrumpidos por la misma enfermera, diciendo que tenían que irse.

Kate miró su reloj. Ya había pasado la hora de comer. Suspiró.

-¿No podemos quedarnos? –preguntó Frak frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto es la UCI, no podéis quedaros más tiempo. Si os esperáis un momento fuera, el doctor vendrá a hablar con vosotros en un segundo.

Ambos asintieron. La inspectora volvió la mirada hacia Rick. Con cuidado, despegó su mano de la de él, y se agachó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Le posó una mano en la mejilla y se la acarició.

-Te amo –le susurró al oído-. Pórtate bien y no hagas nada raro, ¿vale? Nos vemos mañana –dicho esto, le dejó un beso suave en la mejilla.

Se volvió a incorporar y le sonrió levemente a Frak antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras ella para darle intimidad al amigo de Rick. A través del cristal pudo ver como Frak le hablaba, con una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus labios. Seguidamente, le apretó el brazo un poco y salió de la habitación, colocándose al lado de ella.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, en un silencio reconfortante para ambos, antes de que un hombre con bata blanca viniera hacia ellos.

-¿Son los familiares del señor Rodgers?

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien. Por ahora está estable y, aunque como ya les habrán informado, ha sufrido un arresto cardíaco durante la cirugía, la operación ha ido como esperábamos. A causa de la pérdida de sangre y del arresto cardíaco, su cuerpo ha sufrido mucho, y lo mantendremos en coma inducido hasta mañana, para que pueda descansar de forma completa. Sin embargo, mañana, cuando despierte, experimentara mucho dolor a pesar de los analgésicos que le podamos dar, así que quizá tendremos que sedarlo.

Kate cerró los ojos ante ese comentario. No quería que sufriera más. Cinco años de tortura constante eran suficientes.

-No os entretengo más, pero necesito que me contestéis un par de preguntas rápidas –los dos lo miraron extrañados-. Durante la operación y durante el post-operatorio, hemos podido observar algunas marcas en su cuerpo poco habituales. También, cuando le hemos hecho unas radiografías para ver si quedaban fragmentos de bala en su pecho, hemos observados algunas costillas rotas y otras fracturadas que no han sanado bien. Siendo menor, aunque de aquí unos días ya no lo sea, necesitaría llamar a los servicios sociales de inmediato, pero en este caso he pensado que era mejor esperar a que llegaran sus familiares.

-Soy la inspectora Beckett, de la policía de Nueva York –anunció con tono profesional mientras sacaba su placa de dónde la llevaba enganchada al cinturón-. No se preocupe, tenemos todo este asunto controlado. El señor Rodgers es un testigo importante de nuestra investigación y estamos al corriente de todos los hechos sucedidos, tanto de abuso físico como psíquico.

-De acuerdo entonces. Viendo que es usted policía y que él será mayor de edad dentro de muy, voy a dejar pasar lo de llamar a servicios sociales.

-Gracias –suspiró aliviada la inspectora.

El doctor asintió y se fue. Kate se giró hacia Frak, quién parecía al borde del sueño.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-Sí, por favor. No tengo ganas de coger un taxi, estoy demasiado cansado.

-Lo sé –le apretó el hombro de forma reconfortante y ambos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

El viaje hacia casa de Frak fue silencioso menos los segundos en que éste le indicaba a la inspectora por dónde tenía que ir. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino, ninguno de los dos habiendo discutido nada sobre Rick, tumbado en una cama de hospital con un tubo por su garganta. Kate miró por la ventana. Estaban en un barrio de los más ricos de Nueva York, y lo que vio la dejó helada. Ese chico prácticamente vivía en una mansión. Su casa era gigante, por los menos tenía tres pisos, y un jardín delantero impresionante, lleno de flores de diversos colores, que contrastaban, arbustos de hojas verdes de todos los tamaños, e incluso algún árbol, de un tamaño considerable.

-Muchas gracias, inspectora Beckett –le agradeció Frak con la mano en la maneta para abrir la puerta del coche.

-Por favor, llámame Kate.

-Pues muchas gracias, Kate.

-No hay de que… ¿Vives aquí? –le señaló la casa que se veía por la ventana del conductor.

-Sí, mi familia tiene… dinero –se bajó del coche.

Kate no pudo decir nada, estaba demasiado sorprendida. Frak se despidió de ella, quién sólo pudo susurrar un adiós de vuelta, sus ojo sólo despegándose por un segundo de la magnífica que casa que tenía ante sus ojos. Observó como Frak pasaba la verja que rodeaba el jardín y llamaba al timbre. Una mujer le abrió y le sonrió con dulzura, antes de acariciarle el brazo y dejarlo pasar. La inspectora vio como la puerta se cerraba tras el chico y suspiró, aún impresionada.

Arrancó el coche por segunda vez y se dirigió a su apartamento. Parecía que conducía en un trance, simplemente girando las calles automáticamente, sin pensar. Se quedó sorprendida cuando vio que ya estaba delante de la puerta de su parquin, que se abría con un mando a distancia. Abrió un pequeño compartimento que estaba debajo de la radio del coche sacó el mando, la puerta abriéndose cuando pulsó el botón correcto. Aparcó el coche en su plaza, la número 12, y subió a su apartamento, desenado meterse en la cama y olvidarse de ese día. Salió del ascensor y frunció el ceño al ver una figura delante de la puerta de su casa. Instintivamente, su mano fue a parar a la pistola que tenía colgada de la cintura. Poco a poco, con una cautela minuciosa, avanzó por el pasillo que conducía su apartamento tensa, en alerta, preparada para cualquier situación. Sacó la pistola, con lentitud, y apuntó al suelo, con los ojos muy atentos, mientras se acercaba a la extraña sombra delante de la puerta de su piso.

-¡Policía de Nueva York, manos arriba! –gritó con voz firme la inspectora.

-¿Kate? –dice asustada una voz femenina.

-Lanie –suspira aliviada. Todo su cuerpo se relaja y, en unos segundos, guarda la pistola.

-¿Qué demonios hacías?

No lo sabe. Ha visto una silueta en su apartamento y se ha desquiciado, se ha asustado. Kate se acerca a su amiga.

-A Rick le han disparado esta mañana, en el funeral de Alexis.

-Lo sé, por eso venido a ver como estabas –frunce el entrecejo.

La inspectora abre la puerta de su apartamento y deja pasar a la forense, quién deja el bolso que llevaba colgado de un brazo en el mueble del vestíbulo, junto al cuenco dónde Kate deja las llaves.

-Gracias por venir, Lanie, pero estoy bien. No tenías por qué.

-Claro que tenía. Tu novio, que lo conoces desde… ¿Qué? ¿Una semana? ¿Apenas? Del que te has enamorado, tiene problemas de todo tipo y ahora le han intentado matarle. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer que estás "bien"?

Kate suspira. Sabe que no puede hacer nada contra Lanie. Ignora ese comentario, que hace que las lágrimas vuelvan a acumularse bajo sus párpados, Saca una botella de vino tinto y dos copas de la cocina después de dejar la pistola en la entrada y colgar la chaqueta de un perchero al lado de la mesilla dónde Lanie había dejado el bolso anteriormente.

Se sientan juntas, en el sofá, y las horas pasan rápidamente mientras conversan. Los sollozos resuenan a ratos por el salón de estar, inquietando el compás de la conversación entre las dos mujeres de vez en cuando, rompiendo esa harmonía que fluía entre ellas.

Lanie se queda a dormir en el sofá esa noche mientras Kate se va a la cama, se hace un ovillo después de lavarse los dientes y ponerse una camiseta de Rick como pijama, y se acurruca en el lado de la cama de él. Huele su cojín e inspira profundamente, embriagándose de ese aroma tan exótico, tan… Rick.

-Rick –susurra-. Vuelve. Recupérate. Despierta. Por favor, vuelva a mí.

Esa noche se queda llorando hasta dormir.

El zumbido de un móvil y el aroma de comida por la mañana la despierta. La inspectora, aún un poco adormilada, pero alerta de todo lo de su alrededor, coge el móvil con rapidez.

-Beckett.

-¿Hablo con la inspectora Beckett? –una voz rasposa pero aun así femenina pregunta a la otra línea del teléfono.

-Así es.

-El señor Rodgers se ha despertado, y el doctor ha dado el visto bueno para las visitas. Como es su único contacto de emergencia que tenemos, la he llamado a usted.

-Gracias. Estaré allí en media hora –se apresura a colgar y se va a la ducha de una forma automática.

Sólo quiere ver a Rick, ver al chico que le ha robado el corazón desde el primer día. Sale, se seca el pelo con rapidez después de peinárselo y sale disparada hacia el comedor, dónde Lanie está haciendo el desayuno en la cocina.

-Rick se ha despertado, voy a verlo, nos vemos luego –coge una tostada de uno de los platos y se va del apartamento sin darle ocasión a su amiga de responder.

Inspira hondo cuando se encuentra en observando la puerta del ascensor, con un deseo ardiente de que se abra y la deje pasar a la UCI, dónde se encuentra él. El ascensor se abre. Sale corriendo a por la puerta en la que estuvo el día anterior.

La encuentra.

Mira a través del cristal.

Rick está ahí.


End file.
